Every Little Thing She Does
by SamanthaJaynex
Summary: ...Is Magic Liberty knows something is missing from her life. Something has been removed from her memories. Now she has her powers she's more determined than ever to discover what was taken from her. Superman protected her. Superman loves her. He can never be with her. Clark and Liberty meet again at CatCo when he is visiting his cousin Kara. Will Liberty remember what was taken?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a smile slipped onto my face, "we have got to stop meeting like this Libby," he chuckled.

I laughed and looked up at him, I stroked his cheek as he looked down at me, "what can I say? I like you coming to my rescue Superman," I grinned.

He flashed me a grin and pressed his lips to my head, "nothing to do with the fact you are clumsy then?" He asked. I smiled sheepishly, I looked to see we was still flying in the air, I would never get used to this that was for sure. "Libby we need to talk." He held me tighter as we flew across the night sky, it looked beautiful, I would never get tired of seeing it. He pushed open my bedroom window and placed me onto the bed, I reached over switching the bedroom light on. As I turned around and saw Clark's grim expression my stomach dropped. Something was wrong, he knew something was about to happen, something bad.

"Clark," I said quietly. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "I have to do this."

"Do what?" I asked confused. Though deep down I knew what he meant, I knew but I didn't want it to be true.

"You're in danger Libby," he said. He came over and sat next to me on the bed, he stroked my face and laughed shaking his head. "I don't want to do this. We can't see each other Libby."

"No," I whispered. I felt my heart breaking, I clutched my chest and he shook his head, he placed his hand on top of mine. "Why do we have to stop this? Us?"

"Because if they find you, they will kill you. I love you too much Libby to let anybody hurt you," he said shaking his head.

"You're going to make me forget aren't you?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks. I shook my head and scratched my head he held my hands and looked up at me.

"I don't want to make you forget Libby, God I wish I didn't have to," he said softly. "I have to make you, it's the only way to keep you safe. I promised to protect you Libby. This is the way I know how to." I shook my head and he nodded. "I won't make it hurt I promise, you'll be able to find love again."

"No," I said shaking my head. "I love you Clark," I cried. He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed back, all the feelings we felt was poured into this one kiss and I knew nothing would ever be the same again. "Don't leave me; I don't want to be alone."

"Oh Libby, you remember what I told you the first time you knew my secret?" He asked. I shook my head. "You'll never be alone Libby, when you feel alone look into the sky and you know wherever I am, I'm watching. I love you Libby but this is what is best."

"Can I at least have tonight with you?" I asked quietly. "I don't want to leave it like this."

"Where do you want to go?" Clark asked.

"I don't care Clark, I just want to be with you," I said.

He laid down pulling me with him, "how about right here?" He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back holding him tightly.

"I love you Clark," I whispered. I found myself falling to sleep in his arms.

"We will see each other again Libby. I promise."


	2. One

One

 _"I love you Libby."_

I shot up out of bed and placed my hand on the chest I squeezed my eyes shut, I hated hearing it. I hated hearing those words especially because I had no idea who said them or why I heard them every night. I could never put a face to the voice either, it was like a form of torture. I flipped my quilt off me and made my way into the bathroom, I switched on the shower and stripped off the clothes I was wearing, I stepped into the shower and the water fell down my body, I sighed in relief as the hot water hit my body. I stayed in the shower for half an hour before getting out, I blow dried my hair and stood in front of my wardrobe, I slipped on my bra and panties and grabbed a black skirt and slipped it on and grabbed a white strappy top. I grabbed my black cardigan slipping it on, I grabbed my bag and left the apartment I locked my apartment door and started the 15 minute walk to work.

I hit the elevator button and waited for it to come up, I entered and we stopped on my floor I stepped off the elevator, I saw Hannah waiting by my office with a cup of tea in her hand, I grabbed it off her. "Thank you Hannah," I smiled. "Follow me." I threw my bag onto the sofa and started up my computer, I turned and sat on the desk staring at her. "So Hannah what is on the agenda today?"

"Well, you have a free day today for the most part," Hannah said. I looked at her confused, "deadline today."

"Ah of course," I nodded. "I've almost finished it so I can send it down to editorial in about an hour and then I would like us to go through the letters and trash the ones I have used or will never use."

"Of course, are you accepting visitors today?" Hannah asked.

I nodded, "yes just if that's annoying guy," I trailed off. "What was his name?"

"The guy you went on a date with yesterday?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah what his name?" I asked clicking my fingers. "Erm." I tapped my fingers against my forehead, "Blaine." She nodded. "Don't let Blaine in, the guy just can't take a hint that I don't want to date him again."

"How many first dates is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Have you ever had a stable relationship Libby?" Hannah asked.

"Do not call me Libby," I snapped angrily. She looked at me stunned and I sighed, "I'm sorry. I just I really don't like people calling me Libby."

"Sorry Liberty is sometimes a mouthful," she admitted sheepishly. "I'll remember not to call you Libby. If that's all I need to get back to work."

"Yeah of course, thanks Hannah," I said. I turned away from her and stared at the wall, I rubbed my face. I hated it when people called me Libby it just reminded me of the dreams and they never left not since I was 18. I sighed and shook my head I needed to focus on my work. I proof checked my column twice and printed it off, I grabbed it and walked out my office, "hey I'm heading down to the printers."

"I can do it if you like?" Hannah offered.

I shook my head, "no," I shrugged. "I feel like a walk and I will go and maybe pop into Kara's office give her an update on that terrible date." Hannah laughed and smiled. I hit the down button on the lift a moment later it opened I stepped on and went down to the lower floors, I went to the office and handed Darren the pages, "is that enough space covered?"

He placed it against the layout of the spread sheets and looked at me, "perfect as always Liberty," he grinned. "Actually I have a favour to ask."

My face dropped, "please don't be asking me on a date again," I groaned.

He laughed, "never again," he laughed. "Terrible idea. Actually it's about my daughter," I sat down in front of his desk and looked at him. "She wants to go into journalism."

"I'm not a journalist Darren," I said. "I give advice."

"I know which is why I kind of want you to take care of her so to speak," he said.

"Isn't she still in school?" I asked confused.

"Well they are giving them a week of work experience and as always she begged me so I was going to put her with Snapper," I winced as he said. "She refused and she wanted you, actually she asked for you. Plus I know your schedule Liberty some days you aren't even here so I figured you would be the perfect person to show her around CatCo and plus everyone loves you around here."

I groaned, "fine," I agreed shaking my head. "I'll mentor her for the week." He grinned. "You so owe me Darren."

"Anything you want," he grinned. "Say it."

"I'll save it for a rainy day," I told him. "I got to go see Kara, I'll see you later." I left the office and went to Kara's I walked into her office. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a random person stood there. "Oh I'm sorry I'm looking for Kara."

"So am I," he said flashing a grin.

I smiled, "so I suppose you don't know where she is?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm serious Mon-El," I heard Kara say.

"Right there," he said flashing a grin.

She walked into the office and placed her bag on the side and ended the phone call, "wow busy day for my office." I laughed, "oh actually good you are here."

"Clark I would like you to meet my friend Liberty, Liberty this is Clark he's my, he's a family friend," she said.

"Nice to meet you Clark," I said.

"You too Libby." I froze, something about the way he said my name felt familiar. I couldn't say anything.

"Oh Clark she doesn't like being called Libby, I probably should have mentioned that," Kara said apologetically.

"Oh, sorry," Clark said.

I looked at him I shook my head and scratched my forehead, "So the date?" Kara asked raising an eyebrow

I bit my lip, "terrible," I said. "Honestly I am quitting the dating scene."

"What happened Blaine was nice?" Kara sighed. "He was totally into you."

"No he was into my boobs Kara," I said flatly. "All night he just kept trying to touch me and I hated it, when I didn't let him kiss me it went worse."

"Sounds like a jerk," Clark said.

"He was," I said. "So seriously stop setting me up with people from now on."

"I heard you were in Darren's office," Kara said. "Are you two back on?"

"No," I said. "We ended for good reason, he was asking me a favour for his daughter. I accepted he so owes me big time." I looked at Clark, "So why are you here Clark?"

"I'm visiting from Metropolis, the Daily Planet," he said. "I'm a reporter."

I nodded, "I better go I have letters to go through with Hannah," I said. "I'll see you later Kara and nice meeting you Clark."

I walked out the office and hid where they couldn't see me, I squeezed my eyes shut, "what the hell Clark that was so weird," I heard Kara say. "What's that all about?"

"Nothing," Clark said.

"Clark," Kara said."I know you that was weird, what the hell have you met Liberty before?"

I shook my head I couldn't listen anymore I left and made my way back up to my office, I shut my door and closed the blinds I sat on the sofa and rubbed my temples. I couldn't get the voice out of my head. _"I love you Libby."_ I grabbed my headphones and shoved them in and put the music on full blast. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to meditate I needed to get that voice out of my head.

A few hours later I managed to clear my head, I pulled the headphones out and opened up my office door and opened the blinds, "right let's get to work Hannah," I said.

She came into my office and we began chucking letters out, "hey Liberty," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Kara stood there, "I just wanted to apologise for earlier if Clark was a little weird."

"It's fine," I smiled.

"He's never acted like that it's weird," she said.

"Kara seriously if you should be apologising it should be for that terrible date," I laughed. "You want to go out for lunch after I'm done here?"

"Clark will have to come," she said.

"That's fine," I shrugged. "Give me 10 minutes I'll meet you out front." She nodded. I threw myself into going through the letters and eventually we was done.

"Hey Liberty, do you want this?" Hannah asked. "A drawing." I reached over and grabbed it and stared at it.

"Yeah," I nodded. I shoved it into my desk, "I'm trying to figure something out, just, never mind."

"You don't have to explain it to me Liberty," Hannah said. "But usually when you are dreaming about something usually it's your subconscious trying to tell you something, or you have to do is listen."

"How do I listen to my dreams? I mean they are just dreams," I said.

"Not all the time," Hannah said. "Anyway you better go I imagine Kara is waiting down the front."

I grabbed my coat and bag and left the building as Hannah said Kara and Clark was stood outside waiting for me, "normal place?" Kara asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"I'm sorry if I was rude before," Clark said. "You just reminded me of someone I used to know."

"It's fine," I said. Kara shook her head at us both and we made our walk to the normal place.

We sat down and we ordered, "I'm just going to nip to the bathroom," Kara said.

She stood up and began to go to the bathroom, I looked at Clark and the more I looked at him the more he felt familiar I couldn't put my finger on why. "Why do you hate being called Libby?" He asked.

"I don't know," I lied. "I just I hate it."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has read the prologue! I am so excited for this story and I hope you guys are too!**


	3. Two

Two

I was glad work was over though in all fairness it was over the moment I went for lunch but I stayed in my office doodling I couldn't explain I had drawn the same face over and over. I pushed open my apartment door I ducked as I saw a ball of fire heading towards me. It hit the wall behind me and I sighed, couldn't I have one day without being attacked by someone.

I shut the door behind me and I threw the bag onto the floor I saw another fireball heading my way, I put my palm up and sent it flying back towards him. "I'm going to kill you," he spat.

I sighed, I looked over at Blaine and shook my head, "I can't believe Kara vouched for you," I said, "if only she knew you were a demon." I placed my hand into the air and unclenched my fist, he immediately blew up into little pieces. I groaned, it was either getting to easy or they were just getting easier to destroy.

I felt something hit me and I went flying into the wall, I groaned and turned around to see Blaine had reformed. "Well damn. That didn't go the way you planned," he snapped.

I raised an eyebrow, "didn't it?" I asked. I grabbed the vial off the nightstand and threw it against him I ducked as he went up in flames, I watched as he disappeared I stood up and frowned at the floor. "Why do the burn marks never go?" I shook my head, "rug bin," I said. As I said it the rug moved itself into the bin. "I am sick of buying that rug."

"Use your powers to clean it," someone said. I turned around to see my mom standing by the door.

"Really you had to orb in? You couldn't knock?" I scoffed.

"I'm your mother I don't have to knock," she shrugged. "Plus you got your powers I don't have to hide mine anymore."

"Great parent of the year," I said sarcastically.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" She asked. I shook my head, I turned away from her and kicked my shoes off, "honey what's wrong?" I shook my head again. "I can tell, you're having them again aren't you?"

"No," I lied.

"Libby you were a shit liar when you were younger and you are worse now," mum said. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry." I hugged her tightly and sighed "I wish I could make it better for you."

"I'm really glad that you can orb into my apartment," I told her. "Times like this I need it." She smiled, "I love you mom."

"I love you too Libby," mom said. "I better go your dad will be wondering what happened to me." I grinned. "You could come back home for a few days?"

"Mom, I don't want to be in Metropolis," I said. "I'd rather stay in National City, where my job is."

"Alright, I have to try," mom agreed. "Remember call me if you need me."

"Mom do the fighting demons ever get easier?" I asked quietly. "I mean the whole magic thing? I thought I was getting a grip on it but every time I think I have it sorted. This happens."

"A guy you date tries to kill you?" Mom asked slightly amused. I looked at her flatly, "I don't know sweetie, some days I'm not even sure I have it sorted." I sighed and sunk down onto the sofa, she bent down to my level and lifted my chin up to look at her, "don't be sad Libby, these powers are a gift." I raised an eyebrow, "a gift to help people."

"Isn't that why we have supergirl and superman?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Honey everyone needs a little help, magical is our business, you are a witch, they are aliens," mom said. "Honey just maybe relax don't think too much about your powers, you can control them."

"Yeah normally," I said. "You said yourself, having those dreams or whatever it's causing my powers to go haywire."

"You managed to defeat a demon with those haywire powers," mom said. "Libby our powers are tied to our emotions."

"So you say," I scoffed. "You better go back to dad, tell him I love him and I will see him soon." Mom kissed my head and then she orbed out of the room. I reached over into my bag for the drawings, I reached for my scrap book and flipped to an open page and stuck them. "I wish I could remember." I flipped through the sketches I had drawn previously, I couldn't explain who I was drawing or even where I had seen them. All I knew is that they were coming into my dreams but I could never see clearly. I suppose I would just have to go with the assumption that I had made him up, that way it was easy. I moved and sat in bed, I suppose all this magic thing would be easier if I had someone to share the burden with but I didn't. I closed my eyes and found myself falling to sleep.

 _"I love you too much Libby, I can't let anyone hurt you."_

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, I looked at the clock to see it was 4am, I groaned and changed into a tracksuit and shoved my trainers on, I grabbed my keys and ipod and shoved my headphones in. Hopefully a run would calm my head and allow me to relax I began running the streets. I had no idea how long I was running for I did know I had saw the sun rise, I stopped and took a breath, sweat was pouring down my body, I looked at the time seeing it was 6am. I stared in surprise I had been running for 2 hours.

"Hey witch," I heard someone say. I turned around in surprise and saw a funky looking guy, I didn't get time to do anything before a fireball was heading my way, I didn't get time to dodge before it hit my shoulder. I screamed in pain. "Hurts doesn't it?"

He sent another one and I dodged it, I kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over, days like today I hate these powers. My shoulder was killing me, I was going to have a good job at explaining this at work.

"Hey leave her alone!" I heard a voice snap. "That isn't very nice." I turned to see Superman flying in the sky.

The demon took the chance and slapped me I went flying into the wall I groaned, I lifted my hands up and unclenched my fist, he froze I turned around and Superman wasn't frozen. "Why aren't you frozen?"

"Witch powers have no affect on me," he said. I frowned slightly his voice was familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it. "Magic really doesn't."

"Potion," I said putting my hand out. It appeared in my hand a few seconds later, I turned around and threw it at the demon he went up in flames immediately. I looked at my shoulder and winced, "that's going to sting."

"Are you ok?" Superman asked, he placed a hand on my shoulder and I coiled away.

"Mom!" I called.

"Libby please," he said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, "nobody calls me Libby." I shook my head.

A second later my mom appeared, "do you seriously not sleep Liberty?!" Mom asked. She saw my shoulder and her eyes widen, "oh my god." She rushed towards me ignoring Superman at my side, "you aren't meant to let the fireballs hit you."

I looked at her flatly, "can you heal me?" I asked.

"If I was a horrible mother I would say no," she said. She moved my hand away and I heard her wince, she hovered her hand over my wound and I watched as it healed. "Be careful Libby, the fireballs can kill us if they have a high enough power behind it."

"I know mom," I nodded. She orbed out again and I stood up and went to walk out the alley I felt a hand grab my arm and tingles shot up, I shivered slightly and turned to face him. "Can I help you?"

He stared at me and I frowned slightly I looked into his eyes and I couldn't look away, I could have sworn I know those eyes. "Hey it's superman!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around and saw a few kids coming our way he still hadn't let go of my arm, they came over and he shook his head.

I pulled my arm away and he stared at me, "we will meet again Libby. I promise." He flew away and I watched him go, I shook my head those words were too familiar.

"Wow he's so cool!"

I walked out the alley and ran back to my apartment I pushed open my door and ran towards my desk pulling out the scrap book, I flipped it open towards the back and looked at what I had written down, what I could remember. The more I thought I was closer to remember the more I was sure I wasn't making it up, but then I was worried I had made it up. Now I was sure I didn't.

I looked at my shoulder and smiled a little I loved my mom having healing powers it really helped and meant I no longer had to explain to work how I got burnt or hurt sometimes. I stripped off my clothes and headed to the shower I only spent 10 minutes in before I got out and dressed for work. Today I would have Darren's daughter shadowing me and I had no idea how I felt about that. I was in the middle of getting dressed as I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it and answered it immediately. _"Hello."_

 _"Hey Liberty, I'm outside waiting I have tea," Darren said._

 _"Aw I love it when you owe me," I laughed. "Give me a minute and I'll be out."_

 _"See you soon."_

I shoved my top on and grabbed my bag I slipped on my heels and left the apartment I saw Darren's car outside and got into the front seat, he handed me the drink and I took a sip, "ah good you still know how I like it," I teased. I turned around and looked in the backseat, "hey Samantha," I smiled.

"Hey," she laughed. "Thanks for letting me shadow you."

"Hey you look like shit, you not sleeping well again?" Darren asked.

"Wow I think I preferred it when we were dating, at least I got compliments like 'oh Liberty you look beautiful today'," I said flatly making Samantha laugh. I turned to look at him, "and no I'm sleeping fine."

"If you say so," he shrugged.

"Hey Darren, what do you know about Clark Kent?" I asked curiously.

"Brilliant reporter, Mr White loves him, he's good at his job, why?" He asked.

"I met him yesterday, Kara knows him so I was curious," I lied. "He's very awkward."

* * *

I would like to thank WhisperingWater for reading and the feedback she's been giving me! I'm really excited abotu this story and I hope you guys are liking it too! Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be posted on Thursday!


	4. Three

Three

We followed Darren into the printers office as soon as we entered the others turned to look at us, and raised an eyebrow, "I hate that look," I mumbled. Samantha dumped her stuff in her dad's office and he turned to look at me and I knew on his face he was worried. "You don't have to worry."

"I know, she's my baby," he said looking at her. She rolled her eyes making me laugh, she grabbed a bobble and began to put her brown hair up. "Just take care of her, don't let her get into too much trouble and just don't leave her anywhere." He covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Samantha. "My baby."

"Alright dad chill," she said turning bright red. "I'll be fine with Liberty."

"Get out of my office," Darren said pointing at the door. Samantha walked out and he shut the door, he walked over to me and sat on the edge of his desk. "I know this may seem over the top but we both know the journalism world is cut throat, I just I don't want to see her hurt or broken."

"I won't let that happen Darren," I told him. He reached up and grabbed my hand and I smiled softly, I looked away a minute. I knew what he was thinking about, "I'll bring her down at lunch and we can go out if you want?"

"I'd like that," he said. "See how her first day is going." I nodded, "so I heard you went on a date the other day." I raised an eyebrow, "Kara."

"That girls needs to not blab so much," I said shaking my head. "I did go on a date yes." I turned my attention to Samantha and smiled a little, "don't ask. I better go, I have work to do."

"Liberty," he said not letting go of my hand. "I want us to try again." I smiled a little, "I won't bug you but I would like you to think about it."

"I will," I nodded. I walked out of his office and let out a breathe of air, I smiled as I turned to look at Samantha. "Let's go we are going to be busy, I would like to show you the majority of the building on a quick tour then you can pick out the parts you like and we can spend a few days there."

"Yeah that sounds good," she smiled. I walked towards the lift and hit the up button, "So are you and my dad together?" I stared at her and shook my head slightly. "It looked like it."

"What?" I asked as we stepped onto the lift. I hit the 10th floor button and the lift door closed, "no, never."

"You did once though," she said. "My dad told me and so did my mom when he first mentioned it. You like my dad?"

The lift dinged open and I stepped out I made my way into Kara's office and Clark was stood at her desk, "where's Kara?" I asked curiously.

"Probably getting yelled at by Snapper," Clark said. "Could I talk to you privately?" He nodded to the side and I followed him to the side of the room away from Samantha, "I am sorry about my behaviour yesterday Libby." I nodded, I frowned slightly as he said my nickname it didn't bother me as much as it should have done. "I sometimes stay in my own world."

I laughed a little, "I get that, I can stay in my own world too," I said with a grin. "Thank you Clark for the apology."

"You have a beautiful smile," he said. I smiled as I looked into his hazel eyes, I saw a flash in my head and frowned slightly, it was as if I had seen those eyes before. He stared me in the eyes and I bit my lip a little, we stayed in silence just staring at each other.

"Ugh I hate that man!" I heard Kara snap. I turned around and she was staring at me and Clark. "Did I interrupt something?"

I stepped back from Clark and looked at Kara, "no certainly not," I said. "Nothing to interrupt." She raised an eyebrow, and I stared at her, "erm so why do you hate Snapper?"

"Teared apart my article, ugh," she groaned. I raised an eyebrow, "yes I know he's meant to do that but it makes me annoyed. Seriously Clark how do you do it?"

"It took a while Kara, don't worry you will get used to it," Clark said.

I smiled and nodded, "this is why I do the advice column I'm my own boss all I have to do is worry about getting my article to Darren in time for printing," I smirked. Kara winked and I shook my head, "speaking of Kara this is his daughter Samantha she is going to be with us for a week to experience the cut throat world of journalism."

"Nice to meet you Samantha, journalism is great as long as you don't have an asshole boss," Kara said.

"Cat trusted him with you," I said. "I'm sure he's just trying to make you the best you can be, and you know he has done some of your stories so shut up complaining and suck it up."

"He's still a jerk," Kara complained.

I laughed, "So anyway so I'm taking her around," I said.

"I was wrong, you are not into my dad," Samantha said.

"She's Darren's kid?" Kara asked. I nodded, "nice to meet you Samantha, what was that about her and your dad?"

I groaned instantly, "Kara shut up."

"My father shut the door and they were in there talking for about 2 minutes," Samantha said. "They were very close when I sneaked a peak."

I slapped my head I really hated these two sometimes especially when they were talking about my love life. I sat on the sofa and watched them gossip, I felt the sofa dip down next to me. "Does Kara always do this?" He asked curiously. I felt his eyes on me but I just watched Kara and Samantha. "I mean set you up with people."

"Yes," I nodded. "The last one literally tried to kill me, that was fun." He stared at me shocked, "oh don't worry I kicked his ass, it was quite fun really." Clark stared at me not saying a word, I smiled innocently. I listened to Kara and Samantha talk and I shook my head, I really hated when they talked about my relationships. "Guys."

They both turned to look at me and smiled innocently, "what?" Kara asked batting her eyelashes.

"You know what," I frowned. "I am not being put into a relationship by you again, if you haven't noticed everyone you or Alex have set me up with ends up badly."

"Name 5," she protested.

"Luke, Jake, Blaine, Blake, Connor, Peter-" I was interrupted by Kara.

"Alright fair point," she said. "I'll stop setting you up with people, they were good guys, have you ever thought you are just picky?" I glared at her, "What have you ever actually been in a relationship that has lasted longer than a date?"

I stayed silent, in my head yes, but I didn't know for definite, I thought I did but I could never fully remember. "Kara leave her alone," Clark said. I turned to look at him in surprised, his fist was clenched and I frowned slightly. That was weird. I didn't understand why he was annoyed.

"What?" Kara asked with a frown.

I turned to look at Kara and Samantha, Kara was sending a look to Clark I frowned slightly. "You know what," he said.

I stood up, "you two are weird, come on Samantha let's go," I said shaking my head. We left Kara's office and I turned to look back at them, they seemed to be in a very heated conversation, I frowned slightly. I wondered what that was about.

"Did you and Clark Kent date?" Samantha asked. I shook my head, "really? It seems like you two knew each other very well, like lost loves or something."

"I met him yesterday for the first time," I told her shaking my head. His eyes flashed in my mind and I shook my head, I had no idea why they was so familiar. "Never before."

"It doesn't seem like that," she said.

I took her around the rest of CatCo but I couldn't get out of my head what she had said, and what Clark had done, I was conflicted. I felt like I had met him before but I hadn't. I rubbed my forehead every now and then I would see flashes inside my head and I could never see them clearly. I sat in my office chair and began spinning around in my chair, Samantha had gone to dinner with her dad and I opted to stay locked in my office. I was spinning when I heard a knock I stopped as my door opened I saw Clark enter and I fell off the chair, I smacked my face off the floor and groaned.

"Shit, are you ok?" Clark asked. I looked to see him helping me up. I rubbed my face that was going to leave a bruise. He placed a hand on my cheek and I flinched as I felt a shock, "sorry didn't mean to press."

"It's fine," I said looking him in the eye. I had finally stopped feeling dizzy he was looking at the mark on my face, "I'm fine."

"You always were clumsy," he said softly. I looked at him confused, "are you ok?"

I nodded, "guess you wouldn't be surprised to hear I fall all the time?" I laughed. He smiled and my mind flashed with a face, the one that plagued my memories. "Thank you Clark."

"Well, don't I feel like I'm interrupting a romantic moment," I heard someone say.

I turned around to see a funky looking person by the window, an energy ball appeared in his hand, "duck!" I yelled pushing Clark over, he held me tightly as we fell. The energy ball hit the wall, as soon as it did I knew it was high voltage, I looked at Clark and back at the demon. I had to use my powers, he was firing energy ball after energy ball, "you are ruining my office wall."

"I don't care witch," he spat. He advanced towards me and I kicked him in the stomach it had little effect, he went to try and form an energy ball and I knocked it out of his hand.

I fell to the floor hitting my desk, "Libby!" Clark yelled. I looked at him confused and then I heard laughter before I could do anything I felt a body shield me, Clark was looking straight into my eyes as the energy ball hit him. I stared in shock, it didn't even harm him.

"Isn't this a surprise?" He mused. "I'll be back little witch."

He shimmered out of the room and I groaned, "I think we need to talk."


	5. Four

Four

We didn't end up talking, Kara had come in needing to talk to Clark and he had spent the rest of the day avoiding me. It was like he disappeared from the building I had about 10 minutes until Darren was planning to come and get Samantha, I had gotten her going through 5 of my letters and for her to write a response to them. I had decided to give her the ones that I had already answered just to see the difference between the advice.

"LIBERTYYYYYYY." I turned to see Winn running into the room, he pulled me out of the seat and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he spun me around, he finally stopped and I grabbed onto the desk. Winn grinned and I raised an eyebrow, "want to go drinking?"

"Winn," I said with a little smile, "have you been drinking?"

"Nooooooooooooooooo." He said shaking his head. I stared at him, I wondered how many drinks he had before even coming into CatCo. "Pleaseeeee Liberty! Kara and Clark and Mike are coming, please please please please." He jumped up and down on the spot and I sighed. "Is that a yes?!"

"Yes," I sighed giving in. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh none," he laughed. "I was just really excited and we all know you are a sucker for us when we are drunk." My lips pressed into a thin line and I tapped my foot shaking my head. "What? You wouldn't have agreed to go out with us otherwise."

"You are right there," I sighed. "Anyway, how is the new job treating you? I miss you here."

"It's good I really like it where I am," he said. "It was a change that needed to happen." His attention turned to look at Samantha and he frowned slightly, "who is that?"

"Darren's kid," I said. He frowned slightly, "the Darren I dated," I confirmed, "this is his daughter Samantha."

"Oh nice to meet you Samantha," Winn smiled. "Did you know they used to date?"

"Yes," she said. I reached over and slapped him around the head, he groaned and rubbed the place I had just slapped. "I thought they were going to get it back on but I was wrong after seeing her with someone else."

I groaned, why did everyone feel the need to talk about my relationships? Winn stood up and walked over to her, I was doomed. I sat back into my chair and went back to answering emails leaving them two to gossip. I had a few emails that needed my attention being that they were from our boss, I was surprised to see one from Cat. I clicked it on it immediately and read through the email.

 **Liberty,**

 **Your column is doing good. I know I'm meant to be away but I was checking in on you and Kara. Keep up the good work and you will be getting an email from James about expanding your section, along with a raise.**

 **Keep up the good work Liberty.**

 **Cat Grant.**

I had to admit I did miss Cat working here sometimes even though she was intolerable at times but always a good boss. I quickly replied back saying thank you. I clicked on James' email and he wanted to arrange a meeting. I emailed back arranging it for first thing tomorrow morning I only hoped I wasn't too hungover but with Winn and Kara around I knew that going home sober wasn't a possibility. I noticed Darren walking over to the office and he walked in, he raised an eyebrow as he saw Winn and Samantha talking, "should I be worried?" He asked looking at me.

I laughed, "no, they are gossiping about me," I told him. I stood up and walked over to him and pointed to outside the office, I shut the door, I didn't want those two hearing what we were talking about. "Winn is fine with her Darren."

"Is he hitting on her?" He asked trying to look through the window. I slapped his arm, "alright, is she hitting on him? She's savage you know."

"Darren, that's your daughter," I scolded. "They are not hitting on each other they are gossiping out my love life." He smiled sheepishly and I shook my head. "Samantha's been good today, we did a tour around the building onto Snapper's floor-"

"You didn't take her to Snapper did you?!" Darren interrupted.

I threw my hands up in the air, "if you let me talk," I said slapping my hands onto my leg. "I didn't take her to Snapper, you wouldn't her off the idea of journalism not scarred for life!" I let out a breath. "I took her around the others and she met Kara and Clark Kent which she loved and I'm sure she'll be gushing. Then for the last hour I've had her answering our letters just to see what she would say to these people."

"Oh good, did she at least have fun?" Darren asked.

"Yeah I think she loved it," I said softly. "She's a credit to you Darren."

He pulled me into a hug and held me tightly, "thank you Liberty," he whispered. He pressed his lips to my cheek and they lingered for a second, he pulled away and walked into my office. I touched my cheek and sighed, I walked back into my office and Samantha handed me the macbook and I locked it shoving it in my draw.

"It will be there for you tomorrow," I told her. "Then you can finish that task." She nodded and waved bye I turned to Winn, "have fun chatting about me?"

"Actually as soon as you left the room we begin spying on you," he said bluntly. I pressed my lips into a thin line and stared at him. I began packing things into my bag, "you aren't even going to ask?"

"No" I shook my head.

"It's no fun," he pouted. I walked out the office and towards the lift I pressed the down button and turned to look at Winn who was still pouting I shook my head and stepped into the lift. "Seriously, you don't want to know?"

"No," I lied. The lift doors opened and I stepped out and began making my way out of CatCo.

"What about Clark?" Winn said. I hesitated. "Ah so that got your attention." I carried on walking trying to ignore him but it didn't matter I had already hesitated and he caught onto the fact I had to. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know him," I said. I turned to Winn and he stopped in his tracks, "are you following me home?"

"No, I'm coming home with you," he shrugged.

"Say another comment about Clark and you won't be," I warned. He nodded and followed me silently. It took 15 minutes to get back to my apartment I unlocked the door and Winn walked in. I followed him in shutting the door. "What did Samantha say to you about Clark?" I kicked my shoes off and threw the bag to the floor and made my way over to my bed and looked in my closet.

"She said that you had an awkward encounter in Kara's office," he said. "Then she saw him enter your office at lunch."

I turned around to look at him, "what did she see?"

"Nothing, you were both talking, so she left for another 15 minutes," he shrugged. "Why did something happen?"

"Not in that way," I sighed. He looked at me slightly confused, I sat down on the bed and looked at him. "Clark knows about my magic."

"How?" He asked confused.

"Demon attack when I was talking to him," I said. "But he also has a secret."

"Slow down and tell me what happened."

"I was spinning in my chair, Clark came in I fell off naturally, and then a demon appeared. A few energy balls thrown, I kicked him and he sent me flying into the desk and before I had chance to do anything Clark was knelt in front of me shielding me from an energy ball," I said. He nodded, "I know you know who he is Winn."

"What? Why would you assume that?" He asked rushed.

"You know Supergirl so it makes sense you would know Superman," I said. "I'm not going to put you in the position to confirm or deny. I don't know what to do Winn."

"What is there to do exactly?" He asked with a frown. He stood up and began looking through my clothes, "he knows you know, there isn't a memory wipe you can do."

I sighed, I rubbed my face and fell back into my bed a moment later I felt something hit me, I opened my eyes and looked at my chest to see he had thrown a dress at me, "I'm wearing this?"

"Yes," he stated. "You'll look hot." I groaned. "Come on don't you want to get laid?"

"Dude." I grabbed my pillow throwing it at his head. "That's gross, you are not meant to say that to your female friends. You wouldn't say that to Kara." He raised an eyebrow, "because you used to looooovvveeee herrrr."

"Shut up," he said. "Get dressed. Kara and Clark will be here soon." I got off the bed and walked into the bathroom I slipped off putting the dress on, I hadn't worn this dress in so long as I closed my eyes I saw a flash of me wearing it as a teenager. "How long does it take to get a dress on?" I opened my eyes and stared at the mirror I let out a breath, "Liberty you ok?"

My eyes started to fill up and I blinked quickly, I didn't understand why I felt sad I scratched my neck and went back out into the bedroom, "fine," I lied. I saw Clark and Kara stood in the living room with Winn. "I just had a deja vu moment."

"I hate them," Winn said.

My phone began ringing, I picked it up off the bed and looked at the number it was unknown I answered it immediately. _"Hey sis," I heard a voice say. I froze, "Libs you there?"_

 _"Kelly," I said shocked. "Oh my." I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a breath. "Kelly."_

 _"Alright stop saying my name it's annoying," she said._

 _I laughed, "you're ok?"_

 _"I'm okay Liberty," she said. "I promise. Sorry I didn't check in, I didn't want to distract myself thinking about you guys."_

 _"But you are okay? No injuries?" I asked._

 _"Liberty, no injuries, you worry too much little sister," she said softly. "Listen I'm coming home. I am going to pop into mom and dad first, but could I stay at yours? I don't want to be under their roof again."_

 _"Sure, when are you coming?" I asked._

 _"I'm at base right now, so I'm going to spend tonight and tomorrow with mom and dad and then I'll come to you."_

 _"I love you Kelly."_

 _"I love you too Liberty. I have to go now my captain wants me. See you soon little sister."_

The phone call ended and I let out a breathe, "is she okay?" Winn asked. I started crying and ran a hand through my hair, I nodded, "then why are you crying?"

"She's coming home." I grinned and looked at Winn. "She's coming home!"


	6. Five

Five

I was in a much better mood when we left the bar after learning Kelly was coming home nothing could spoil my mood. Any drink that Winn put in front of me I drank immediately, and there was a lot of drinks which also meant I was slightly drunk. "Liberty karaoke!" Winn shouted. I laughed and he pulled me off the bar stool, I fell onto my knees laughing, "stupid."

I laughed, "Winn I don't want to do karaoke!" I shouted trying to stand back up. Everything was spinning as I did, "woah." I held onto the table and steadied myself, I looked up at Winn who was jumping up and down. I laughed, "Winn get Kara to sing! She loves singing!" His eyes lit up and he nodded he ran over to Kara knocking me into the table and I winced, "ow."

"I forget your delicate," Winn shrugs.

I felt someone grab my arm and turned to see Clark he pulled me over to sit down and I grabbed onto him as I did, "here," he yelled over the music. I looked to see he had a glass in his hand, I shrugged and took it taking a sip. I put the glass down and frowned slightly, "What?"

"That's not alcohol!" I yelled.

"It's water," he said. I frowned slightly, why the hell was he giving me water? "You need to sober up a little bit, you can barely stand."

"I stand fine," I protested. "Winn didn't feed me that many drinks."

"I should hope so, you don't eat drinks," Clark said flatly.

I turned my attention to the corner of the stage where Winn was having a hard time standing and Kara was laughing, they began singing and it took me a moment to realise they were singing total eclipse of the heart I laughed and shook my head, as I turned to look at Clark I noticed he was already watching me. A drink was placed in front of me and I looked at the waiter, "I didn't order this."

"No the cute guy at the bar did, he's been eyeing you all night," she said. I looked to where she had pointed and he nodded I smiled and turned back to the waitress.

"Tell him thanks but I'm not interested," I said. She nodded taking the drink back, I couldn't help but grin Kara and Winn had lovely voices I could seriously listen to them sing me to sleep.

"Hey Liberty are you even listening to us sing?!" I heard Winn shout. I winced as it was through the speakers, I gave him thumbs up.

They finished singing and Winn ran over to me and pulled me through the crowd, he pushed me next to Kara taking the microwave, "Good luck, you are going to need it," Kara whispered.

The music started and we began singing, I couldn't stop grinning I forgot how much I liked karaoke I had no idea if I was good or not but who cared. I frowned as Winn started singing, what a strange song. He had chosen it's all coming back to me, as he began singing I felt a sharp pain in my head, I squeezed my eyes shut as things kept flashing in my head. My head was pounding, I looked over at Clark and Kara and they were watching me concerned, as I looked at Clark more flashes appeared in my head, I couldn't make it out.

"Liberty?" Winn asked. "You ok?"

"I need air," I gasped. I handed him the microphone and ran through the club I stumbled outside and fell into the alleyway I held onto my head tightly, my eyes widen and I let out a cry. I slapped my forehead, "oh my god. Fuck." I dug my nails into my head, "stop. Stop. Stop." I let out a cry of pain. I stood up leaning against the wall, my eyes widen as I saw a ball of fire in front of me it was coming towards me fast. I put my hands up and shut my eyes, I frowned, I didn't hear a cry of pain. I opened my eyes to see it stopped in front of me, frozen. "That's new."

It began moving towards me I dived to the floor and cried out in pain, clearly that power didn't last long, I stood up quickly this was not the time to be slow or drunk. I kicked him away from me he grabbed onto my leg and slammed me into the wall, "told you I would be back little witch."

"You know this little witch has a name," I snapped. I kicked the back of his shins making him fall to the floor, I should really start carrying around a knife or potions with me. I was sick of being stuck in this predicament.

"Knife!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Clark, Kara and Winn stood there. I turned my attention back to the demon just in time to see the knife sink into my arm. I screamed in pain and grabbed the knife out my arm, I slammed it into his chest and he vanquished in front of me. I let out a breath I looked up to see Clark above me. "Libby."

"Kal," I whispered. He looked at me in surprised, "I remember."

He pressed a hand down on my wound and I cried out in pain, "sorry Libby," he whispered.

"Mom!" I called.

I groaned, I had the worse headache ever, I opened my eyes and frowned where was I? I felt so sick, I was attached to wires, I felt sick, I sat up as soon as I did I threw up on the floor. I coughed I heard footsteps as I coughed. "This is not a hangover," I groaned.

Someone handed me a glass of water and I took small sips, the memories of last night came back to me, I looked at my arm to see it was bandaged, I looked up to see Winn and Clark, I rubbed my head. "I'm going to kill you."

"Me?" Winn said. "What did I do?"

I groaned. I pulled the bandaged away and I winced that was a bad knife wound, "mom!" I yelled. A moment later she appeared, "before you even start, it hurts." She sighed and reached over placing her hand over my wound, I watched as it began to heal.

"You need to be careful Liberty," mom scolded. "I'll see you later."

She orbed out the room and I laughed, I flipped the blanket off me and turned around I held my head as things began spinning, "now that is healed I know for a fact this is a hangover." I groaned and fell back. "Someone cook me the most greasiest food ever."

"So who are you killing?" Winn asked.

"Whoever doesn't bring me something to eat," I groaned. Winn ran out the room and I laughed I looked up at Clark and he was stood by the door. "I guess I'm killing you."

"We both know that was aimed at me in the first place," he said. I nodded, "Libby-"

"Don't," I interrupted. "Unless whatever you are going to say is going to make me feel better right now, I really don't want to hear it." I sat up and looked at him and shook my head. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. Hint it's what I felt all those years ago when you were telling me goodbye." I could feel myself about to cry I shook my head.

He couldn't take his eyes off me, I smiled sadly, "Libby." He went to place a hand on my arm and I pulled away shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Clark, I need time." I closed my eyes and thought of my apartment a moment later I was there, I got into bed and pulled the quilt cover around me. At least one good thing came out of last night, I knew that I wasn't crazy. I reached off the end of my bed grabbing the book from underneath I pulled it out flipping it open, I could now put a proper face to my sketches and my memories.

I jumped as there was a knock on the door, I shoved the book under the bed and ran over to the door, I unlocked it and pulled it open, "Lib!" She shouted pulling me into a tight hug.

I laughed, "Kelly," I whispered. I held onto her tightly and she didn't let go.

"Oh god I've missed you."

"Me too," I whispered. "I'm so glad you are home. I love you so much." I let go of her and she walked into the apartment I shut the door and sat on the sofa. She dumped her bag into my room and came and sat next to me, "how are you?"

"I'm good, it's nice to be home," she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "but?"

She laughed a little, "you know me too well," she said. "I did come back for a reason." She placed her hand in front of me and I looked at her confused she pointed to her hand and I looked at it. A ring was on her finger, I stared at her in surprise. "I'm engaged."

"To who?" I asked.

"Well, you'll meet him tonight, his name is Liam, we are in the same platoon and we kind of bonded and we've been dating for almost 6 months," she explained.

"Wow," I stated. "6 months? Wait. You've been dating this guy for 6 months and you have yet to bring him home?"

"Well we were deployed," she said. "Look I know it's a shock and we've only been together for 6-"

I interrupted her, "Kelly, I don't care about that, I mean the length of you two dating, when it's right you know it's right. I'm annoyed you didn't say anything in your" I trailed off. "Actually never mind your last letter was 8 months ago."

She smiled, "what about you?" She asked. "Any men?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. I pulled my legs up to my chest and looked at my sister, "it hurts Kelly, I just" I shook my head. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, I began to cry and she held me tighter. "I didn't want to cry today."

She scoffed, "my aim in life baby sister is to make you cry," she teased. I laughed, "do you want me to beat up whatever guy made you sad?"

I shook my head. "No, what I'm feeling should have happened when I was 19, it didn't, it should have."


	7. Six

Six

After my mini crying session Kelly began to cook breakfast for us both, I watched as she moved around the kitchen and I smiled, it was like she hadn't left. "What do you want to do for your big 30th birthday?" I asked curiously.

"To be with my family," she shrugged. "That's all I want." She placed a plate in front of me and I grinned, "did you go out partying last night?"

"Yep, then got attacked by a demon," I said.

"I'm sorry you what?" Kelly asked. She bent down to my level, "You got attacked by a demon when drunk? Liberty why on earth would you go drinking."

I rolled my eyes, she slapped me softly on the head, she stood up and made her way across the room to grab her plate, she came over and sat next to me. I began eating the food, "this is good," I told her. "The army has sort of taught you to cook."

"Don't change the subject missy," she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes I got drunk, then yes I got attacked by a demon, but it doesn't matter I handled it," I said. "You don't get to judge me Kelly, you binded your powers." I picked up a piece of toast and took a bite out of it and looked at her. "I've been doing this since I was 18, I know what to do ok? You don't get to worry about me fighting the underworld when you are fighting enemies on the ground."

"I couldn't exactly go in the army with magic that I couldn't control," she said. "I will have to unbind them eventually Liberty, that will happen when I'm done and finished in the army." She shook her head, "I'm not ready to give up that fight just yet."

I nodded, I finished eating and placed my plate in the sink, "I'm going to shower make yourself at home," I told her with a smile. I walked into the bathroom and put the shower on, the moment it was I broke down crying I slid to the floor and leant against the wall. My heart was breaking and I didn't know how to stop it, I didn't know how to deal with it. I stripped off my clothes and crawled into the shower sitting on the floor as the hot water fell onto me. I stared at my hands and shook my head, I'd rather face a million demons then face my feelings for Clark and the heartbreak. There was a knock on the bathroom door and I pressed my lips together and sighed, "yeah?" I called.

"It's Winn," he called. I didn't reply, I cried even harder, I heard the door open and I looked to see Winn with a towel, he turned the shower off wrapping it around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him, "Liberty."

I shook my head, "don't let me go Winn," I whispered. He pressed his lips to my head, "heartbreak sucks." He nodded, "did it hurt loosing Kara?"

"I didn't lose her though Liberty," he whispered. "I moved on and I am glad because she is my best friend." I looked out the corner of my eye to see him grinning, "though having sex with you helps too."

"I thought we would never speak of it," I mused.

"I figured you need a good memory, and it was don't even try and fib," he smirked.

I laughed, I pressed my lips to his cheek, "Thank you Winn," I said. I stood up keeping the towel around me, I pulled him up and switched on the shower, "hey Winn, would you have told me if you knew?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "You never left a hint there was somebody missing Liberty." I nodded he left the bathroom and I quickly showered. I got out the shower and dressed for work, I walked out and quickly blow dried my hair, Winn was sat on my bed talking to Kelly.

I finished getting ready and I noticed something fly past my window. I opened it up rolling my eyes, "Clark," I said. He hovered in front of me and I sighed, "how long have you been spying through my window?" He looked at the ground, "Actually don't answer that, I don't think I want to know."

"Libby," he whispered.

"Clark please," I whispered. "I need time. I can't do this right now. I can't" I shook my head. "Deal with this, us."

"I just wanted to know you are safe," he said softly. "I'll keep my distance but please do not ask me to not watch over you." He flew up onto the roof and I shut the window and turned to look at Winn and Kelly and smiled a little.

"Let's go to work," I sighed. We left my apartment and went straight into Catco, I went down to Darren's office and saw Samantha sat there, "hey sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, Kara said you could be late, very hungover apparently," Darren chuckled. "Good night?"

I groaned and sat down, "my head feels like it's going to explode," I told him. "It was a rough night and morning." I looked at Samantha, "we best get working, deadlines are coming." She stood up and we left Darren's office I made my way up to my office I pushed open the door and Kara was sat in front of it, "hey what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on your arm," she said. "Your head too, drunk night last night."

"Erm Kara why don't we talk in the hall," I said biting my lip. I looked at Samantha, "erm why don't you get your column up so I can read it." I grabbed Kara's arm and pulled her out the room and shut the door. I looked at her, "my arm is fine, you know what I am?"

"Clark told me," she said. "You know who I am?"

"Yes. How long?" I asked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"How long have you known who I was to him?" I asked. She looked at me confused, "Kara how long had you known?"

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"You know it does, which is why you are deflecting the question," I said. I looked into my office and Samantha was still on the laptop, "how long have you known who I was to Clark?"

"The moment you moved here," she said. I stared at her blankly shaking my head, "Clark was worried about you after you moved here, so he asked me to watch out for you." I turned around and walked into my office, "don't be mad at me Liberty."

I looked at her, "all of this, our friendship is built on a lie Kara," I said.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Yes," I snapped. I looked at her and shook my head, "are you my friend because Clark asked you to watch over me or because you actually like me as a friend?" She stared at me, I walked into the office and shut the door shaking my head.

"Everything ok?" Samantha asked.

"Sure," I lied. She raised an eyebrow, I ignored it and sat down in my office as I looked at my desk a picture of me and Kara was sat there, I looked at Samantha, "so what did you write?"

"I emailed it to you," she said. I switched on the computer and loaded it up, I began reading it and I was surprised to see she had quite good advice, "what do you think?"

"Wow you have a knack for this," I told her. "I better watch or I could be out of a job."

"I don't want to be an advice columnist," she said with a grin. "All this is doing is just telling me how much I want to be a reporter."

I grinned, "oh your dad is going to have a battle on his hands with you," I said, she smiled sheepishly. "So let's see if you can say it as good as you write it. This is going to be a hypothetical situation," she nodded, "okay so there's this woman she just found out her friendship with her friend was a lie and set up by her ex-boyfriend who was worried about her after they split. What would you tell her?" I was generally curious, I didn't think I could even answer anything related tot hat but I was curious to see what she would do.

"Well, I would tell her," she paused biting her lip. "Erm, does it matter how their friendship started? It matters what they have done since, I'm sure on both parts these people were just trying to help, different ways but still trying to help." I nodded, "can I ask a question?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"Are you going to date my dad again?" She asked. I looked at her slightly stunned, "he really likes you, he didn't tell me to ask I just I want my dad happy and he hasn't since the divorce. You made him happy."

I rubbed a hand through my hair and sighed, "I don't know," I admitted. She looked at me confused, "I liked your dad at one point, but I'm just not sure if the feelings are there. Your father is an amazing man and the last thing I want to do is hurt him."

"Whoever you do end up with I imagine they will be very lucky," she smiled.

"Erm yeah let's get back to work, I really don't want to think about my personal life right now," I said quietly. "A mess of a personal life."

"Can't be that bad," she said softly.

"It's extremely complicated," I said biting my lip. I shook my head I had to stop thinking about it, I threw myself into work. I jumped a mile as someone knocked on my door. "Come in."

I looked up from my computer and saw Hannah stood there, "erm, Kara is here to see you," she said. "She's been up the last few hours."

"What time is it?" I asked frowning.

"2pm," she said. My eyes widened, "I see you were in a work sprint."

"Yeah," I nodded. I looked at Samantha, "Sam why don't you go downstairs to your dad and get something to eat, sorry I didn't realise the time. Hannah will you take her?" Hannah nodded. "Let Kara in."

She nodded they both left and Kara entered shutting the door, "before you say anything I am going to tell you something. I am not your friend because Clark asked me to watch over you. I am your friend because you are one of the most caring, passionate and honest people I know, you are my best friend and I wouldn't change that for the world. The day we met I walked up to you because you looked like you needed a friend, that had nothing to do with Clark." She sat down and sighed. "The way he wanted me to watch over was in Supergirl terms not Kara, he didn't want me close to you."

"Did you know about us? Our history?" I asked curiously.

"No," she said. "I didn't know until he came the past week, the way he looked at you in the office. I had a feeling that you were important to him and I finally got it out of him last night."

"So did you agree with the memory wipe?"

"I understand." She said, I frowned slightly. "If the man I love was in danger and couldn't protect himself then yes I would have wiped his memory no matter the pain." I scratched my head. "I don't agree but I understand. Just give him a chance Liberty, he lost his home and his family, his natural instinct is to protect, from what I hear at that time you didn't have powers." I shook my head. "When did you get them?"

"When I turned 21," I said. "I woke up and I blew up my alarm, mom explained that I was a witch and I had to follow the Wiccan rede in our terms vanquish the evil whilst protecting the innocents."

"Clark loves you."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He told you his name," she said.

"Clark?" I asked confused.

"No, Kal," she said. "There's few people that know my cousin's real identity from krypton trusted people, he wouldn't have told you if you were nobody. Just keep that in mind. Don't be too harsh on him. He is already beating himself up over you."


	8. Seven

Seven

I couldn't stop thinking about what Kara said, I didn't let anybody back into my office after Kara left. I was just mulling over everything, I didn't have all my memories back, I didn't even know how the memory thing worked. I rubbed my hands over my face. I hated it. I pulled open my desk draw and pulled out my sketch pad, I flipped it open and looked through the pictures. I grazed my hand over it, some of these I remembered so clearly and yet others I couldn't even remember. I shoved the pad into my bag and my laptop, I needed to go home, I grabbed my notebook and pulled open the door. "Hannah I'm taking off for the rest of the day. I'll email you my column." She nodded. I walked home I unlocked the door and pushed it open, I screamed as I saw Kelly topless. "MY EYES!"

She quickly pulled a top over her head and I looked at her, "what are you doing home?" She asked shocked.

"I left work early, I couldn't concentrate," I sighed. "Who is this?" I asked pointing to the man next to her. She blushed and I couldn't help but grin, my sister didn't have many reactions but the ones I could get out of her I loved.

"Erm, Liberty this is my fiancee Liam, Liam this is my younger sister Liberty," Kelly introduced.

"Hi," he said holding his hand out. I shook it and smiled, "Kelly talks about you all the time."

"Oh well damn," I said. "That means you never want to talk to me again." I looked at my sister. "I thought he wasn't going to come until tonight?"

"I said you weren't meeting him until tonight," she said. "Didn't mean I wasn't going to see him."

"Well, I'm going to change and then I'm going to the coffee shop," I said softly.

She came over and placed a hand on my cheek, "you okay Liberty?" She asked frowning. "You look like you have been crying, and stressed." I shrugged, "is it Clark?"

"Just thinking," I whispered. "Don't worry Kelly, I'll be fine." I walked into my room and changed into leggings and a baggy top, I wasn't in the mod to even look nice. I grabbed a bigger bag and put my work into it, I looked at Kelly as I walked towards the front door. "I'll see you later." She nodded. I left the apartment and left to go to the coffee shop I grabbed a tea and sat by the window, I picked up my phone and texted Kara asking for Clark's number. She sent it immediately and I sent him a text I sighed and started up my laptop. I hated all of it.

"I was surprised," I heard a voice say. I turned around and Clark was stood there, "I didn't think you would want to see me anytime soon." I pointed to the chair and he sat down. I sighed and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Really Clark?" I scoffed. "What is right?" I shook my head. I took a sip of my drink and stared at him, all the feelings I felt when I was a teenager was as strong as before. "Clark my memories they aren't all back."

"I can return them," he said. "If you want them."

I nodded and frowned slightly, "why wouldn't I?" I asked confused. "I mean I'm not blind to think our relationship was perfect" I shook my head. "Clark it's not fair that you have them and I don't. Do you know what it's like to close your eyes every night and dream something that you recognise but can't remember? I dream of you every night. Never fully though, your face would always be blank and anything that would identify you. The torment I felt. I wish you could feel it. Feel that torment I felt something missing but I could never figure out what, not even when I got that special gift when I turned 21."

He nodded, "I'm sorry, when I did the wipe it wasn't meant to leave you torment," he sighed. "You were the first person I did it on, I've never done it before. Any other person I would have made disappear, but you" he shook his head. "You I couldn't. I love you Libby I did from the moment I saw you. I didn't want you to disappear, you did so much and you do so much. I made a choice to keep you around and I don't regret that."

"So Kara is your cousin," I said. "You never mentioned a cousin."

He nodded, "by the time I found Kara I was already grown up," he said. "So I put her with the Danvers and she had an amazing childhood and when she needed me as Supergirl I came." I smiled. "I wanted her to have a normal childhood and she did." He ran a hand through his hair, "don't take it out on Kara," he said. "She didn't want to spy on you as Supergirl in fact she didn't know why I was obsessed with you. So please don't be mad at her, she was just listening to me."

"Kara and I have made up now," I told him. "She answered a question that I needed to know. Clark how do we even do this? How am I meant to feel about this?"

"I don't know Libby!" Clark snapped. He sighed rubbing a hand over his face, "I never thought the day would come where you remembered. I wasn't even meant to see you in National City but once I did. I couldn't stay away." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry means nothing Clark," I frowned. "Just give me my memories."

He nodded he reached over and pressed a hand to my forehead, "close your eyes," he whispered. I did as he said, a soon as my eyes were closed I felt memories flood back and I breathed in as I felt all the emotions hit me at once. I felt his hand move away from my head, "open your eyes." I opened them and he looked at me sadly. He stood up and placed a hand on mine, "I love you Libby, I won't apologise for that." He pressed his lips to my head, "I'll try to stay away from you."

I didn't say anything I didn't know what to say. I turned around as I watched him leave the coffee shop, I groaned and laid my head on the table. "Wow don't you look like you're having a bad day." I heard Winn say. I reached over and slapped him in the stomach. "What's wrong buttercup?"

"What's right?" I complained. I looked up and he was sat in front of me, "Clark problems." He nodded understandingly, I looked at the work I still had to do. "I have to do my column and I can't even focus because my head is all over the place."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I mean he was my first love when I was like 17 and I have my memories back now, but I'm 24 with feelings I should have gotten rid of when he left me, but instead I'm not angry about him leaving, I am angry that he wiped my memory but I also get why he did it. To protect me. I'm conflicted, upset, angry and I just want to blow him up."

"Your magic doesn't work on him," Winn chuckled.

"I know," I groaned. "Sucks really, I mean I could get some real anger out." I sighed. "Not really because we have to abide by the Wiccan Rede, stupid thing." He laughed. "I don't know what I am going to do Winn, is Clark ever going back to Metropolis?"

"Today, he's going back today, he has to protect people other there National City has Kara," he said. I looked at the ground, "I thought you would be happy that he's gone."

"I don't know Winn," I nodded. "I don't know anything anymore Winn." I pulled my headphones out of my bag and plugged them into my mac and looked at Winn, "why are you never at work?"

"I am too," he protested. I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to see how you were plus Clark told me that he was seeing you and I decided to stalk a little."

"Of course you did," I said. "Right well I am going to try and get my column done so I don't get fired." He nodded. "That's a cue to leave."

He laughed, he came over and placed his lips on my head, "I'll be here if you need me Libs for anything." I nodded. "Don't think too hard, you have time Clark may not be coming back for a while. Just take a breath and do what you think is best."

"Thanks Winn, you are a good friend," I told him. He left the coffee shop and I put my headphones in and put music on loud, it didn't take long for me to actually get writing my column an hour later I was finished I sent it to Hannah to get down to Darren. I hoped he wouldn't be too annoyed that I had dipped out early today. I put my work back into my bag and went onto google, I couldn't help but google Clark, I wanted to know what kind of stuff he reported other than Superman. Two hours later I was deep in Clark Kent's reporting and I couldn't bring myself not to carry on googling. His writing was amazing it was interesting and I didn't even like news all the time, I could see why Mr White did not want Cat to steal him away. I looked at the time and it was 5pm, I was meant to be going out in an hour and I really didn't want to. My phone began ringing and I saw it was Kelly. I quickly answered it.

 _"Are you coming tonight?"_

 _"Yeah sorry, I got distracted doing work," a half lie. "I'm on my way home now."_

 _"Good, mom and dad are here they are driving me crazy."_

I ended the call and quickly shoved my mac away, I rushed home as I pushed open my apartment door I heard my dad's voice. "Is that my Princess finally home?" He asked. I smiled and shut the door behind me, dad pulled me into his arms, "hey."

"Hi dad," I said. I shoved my bag to the floor and walked into my room and changed into jeans and a top, I looked at the sketch pad on my bed and smiled a little. All those images now had a face to go with it, there was a knock on my door before I had a chance to go my dad had opened the door.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Winn," he said.

"Daddy let him in," I said. Dad let him past begrudgingly and Winn walked over, "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."

"I am, listen I made a promise when it came to Clark, I have some information about it," he said. "Can we talk privately?" I noticed my whole family listening in.

"Yeah," I nodded. I pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door and turned on the tap, "they'll try and eavesdrop," I explained. "So what did you find?"

"Have you ever heard of The Black Witch?"

"No, who is it?"

"She's the reason Clark wiped your memory."


	9. Eight

Eight

My brain was in overload, Winn left after giving me the information I needed. I went straight out with my family. That's where I currently was, sat in a restaurant trying to get to know my sister's fiancee and all I could do was stare at them blankly. "Liberty, are you okay?" I turned my attention to where the voice came from. It was my dad he was frowning slightly, I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I lied.

He frowned slightly and I smiled, he stood up and nodded for me to follow him, I did as he said, I followed him outside and he turned to look at me. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Liberty," he said. "You are my daughter, I may be dumb but I'm not blind, something is bugging you." I sighed, "so spill kid what is it?"

"Clark drama," I said. He stared at me in surprise, "not a name you have heard in a while huh?" I ran a hand through my hair, "just conflicted, I'll get over it soon, you don't have to worry."

"You're my kid, I'll always worry," he shrugged. "Just like I worry about your sister." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head, "don't let Clark bring you down, whatever you need to say, say it to him."

"I don't know what I want to say."

"You do, you are just scared of saying it," he said. "You know that your words have consequences, maybe we shouldn't have taught you that." I moved my head to the side looking at him. "Well I'm glad we did but you know what I mean."

"I think I'll take that advice," I said. "Can you tell them I wasn't feeling well?" He nodded, I walked around the corner and made sure nobody was watching. I hoped I could still do this, it had been a while since I had orbed myself, I was just used to orbing potions to me. I closed my eyes and thought of Clark when I opened my eyes he was stood in front of me. I looked around, where was I? I recognised it as in the place I woke up hungover the other night. Clark stared at me in surprise.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Magic duh," I said rolling my eyes. I looked around and noticed all eyes on me, I smiled sheepishly, "I'm good, I promise. Not an alien either." I looked at Clark, "we need to talk now." He nodded and pointed to the balcony I followed him out and he shut the door behind us, as I looked through the glass doors I noticed them all staring and scoffed, "they don't try and hide it do they?" He shook his head. "They all human?" He nodded. I reached for the door handle pulling it open, I put my hands into fists and released them slowly everyone but Kara, Mon-El and another man was frozen. They turned to me, "Sorry need privacy and don't like people watching." She shook her head. "I promise they'll unfreeze."

"Be quick," Kara said. "Have you ever froze people at work?"

"I try not to," I admitted sheepishly. "I froze a few people who were really annoying me." I shut the door and looked at Clark he didn't say a word. "What danger?"

"What?" He asked.

"That night you said goodbye," I said softly. "You said I was in danger." He nodded, "so what was I in danger from?"

"Why does it matter?" He asked. "You were in danger, I dealt with it and you are in the clear, I don't see why we need to bring it up."

"Because you are lying to me," I snapped angrily. I shook my head, "how can I believe anything you say when you are still lying to my face?" I threw my hand up as I did I heard an explosion I looked to see some of the wall now had a whole in it. I groaned, it had been a while since I had lost control. "Do your promises mean nothing to me? Are they just words? Do they not actually mean anything?"

"Of course they do," he argued.

"Then tell me the truth I am not that same 16 year old girl you had to protect, I've grown Clark and so have you," I said. "I deserve honesty, don't I?" He sighed. "Clark I know how you feel, I have those same feelings, please."

"I do it because I want to protect you," he sighed.

I heard a door open and Kara stood there leaning against the door with Mon-El, "as someone who knows what that feels like Clark, Mon-El tried to do it," she said. "We woman can take a lot, and Liberty has magic now, she's not defenceless. Stop treating her like she is."

He shook his head, "she's dangerous," he frowned.

"So am I," I said. "You have no idea what I am capable of." He sighed I rubbed a hand through my hair and sighed, "Clark I made not be made of steel but I can heal. I have fought some of the worst kind of evil in the underworld and I am still standing."

"They will look like babies once you deal with The Black Witch," he frowned. "Please Liberty do not get involved. She's dangerous. Let me protect you."

"No," I said. "I'm done letting people protect me. You didn't do a good job the first ti-" I trailed off my eyes widening realise what I was saying.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I have to go," I said. Before I could even try and get away I was held onto by Clark and Kara, "nothing. It meant nothing."

"What happened the first time?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"How dare you throw that in my face," he said. "See that was one of the memories I never wanted to tamper with. You told me to but let me remind you I took care of you for days."

Clark flew away and I sighed, "fuck." I unfroze them all and I pushed Kara away. "Don't follow me." I closed my eyes and thought of the cliff when I opened my eyes again I was stood in front of it. I sunk to the floor and pulled my legs to my chest. I couldn't believe I had thrown that at Clark. "Fuck sake!" I screamed. I picked up a rock and blew into pieces, "everything is so fucked up."

"Wow, who fucked you off?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Kelly there I stared at her confused, "mom orbed me, she said you were hurting then also came a rant about how about I should unbind my magic, she never shuts up about it."

I rolled my eyes, "Kelly go be with Liam," I said. "I just want to be alone." I turned back around and picked up another rock and blew it into pieces. "Seriously Kelly."

"I'm not leaving you Liberty," she said. I felt her arms wrap around me and I laid my head on her shoulder, "I left you once before when you needed me, I can't do it again."

"I'm sick of crying," I whispered. "I just, I love him but I don't know him anymore and it's all so conflicting and" I shook my head. "I hurt him Kelly. I hurt him worse than he could have ever hurt me."

"What happened? Dad said you were going to talk and then mom felt this pain," she said. I shook my head, "you know you can always talk to me."

"Sorry Kel this is just too personal and it hurts to think about," I said. "I think I'm going to find Clark, we need to talk and just, I don't even know." I stood up and waved my hand towards her I sent her back to my apartment. I closed my eyes thinking of Clark, I hoped this would work I had never tried focusing on a person so many times, usually I did it once and then failed the others. I felt myself moving I opened my eyes and all I saw was ice, sort of. I recognised it immediately. The fortress, "Clark?" I walked forward and I found him sat on a rock up high he didn't turn to look at me. "I don't even know where to begin to say how sorry I am. It was unfair and I just wanted to" I paused. "I don't know but god this is so confusing and just I don't know."

"I didn't know you when that happened, yet I risked everything to save you and take care of you," he said. "You wouldn't let go, the way you looked at me just wanting to be safe." For the first time he turned to look at me, he jumped down and walked towards me, "if I could stop it I would have. I would have fought a million battles so that didn't happen to you."

"I remember the first time you brought me here," I said softly. "It was the night you told me who you were, that you were him. The one who saved me. Everything about you made a lot more sense."

"I was pretty strange," he chuckled.

"You were," I agreed. "Kal-El last son of Krypton, Earth's Champion."

"Actually that's Kara now," he said. "She is Earth's Champion she managed to best me a few times. So just Kal El last son of Krypton,"

"Who deserves so much," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked in his eyes, "so much better than me. I am so sorry, there isn't enough sorry's in the world to make up for what I said." I shook my head. "It's not your fault and you did protect me and you still do in your own way. I should remember that whilst I lost my memories of you, you still had all of yours. And although I dreamt of you, you lost your planet, your home, and you don't have memories of them, you have what Kara knows."

"Earth is a home," he said. "Liberty-"

"Don't ever call me Liberty Clark," I whispered. "To you it will always be Libby." I pressed my lips to his and pulled away slightly, I looked up at him trying to gauge his reaction. I pressed my lips to his again, he pulled me towards him and crushed his lips to mine, I pulled him closer kissing him. I pulled on his hair and he groaned into my mouth. He pulled away slightly and his eyes were sparkling, I stepped back and giggled, I grabbed the bottom of my top and threw it over my head and onto the floor. Clark pulled his top off putting it on top of mine he stepped forward pulling me gently into his arms he kissed me softly, "you are my home Libby."


	10. Nine

Nine

Did you ever wake up wondering if you were still dreaming? I did. Frequently. Today was one of those days, I turned around and came face to face with Clark he was already awake and watching me, "I've told you before it's creepy when you watch me sleep," I mumbled. He let out a chuckle, and I smiled. "I thought this was a dream for a minute. A horrible, sick dream."

"I woke up a few times," Clark admitted. "I wanted to check that you were still here with me." He pressed his lips to mine and kissed him softly and frowned slightly. "How did you even get into the fortress?"

"I orbed," I said. "I thought of you and I landed here. Risky I admit." He looked at me curiously, "usually I can only land right once a day when I do orbing that way. I did it a few times yesterday so I was actually really lucky to land here."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"As soon as I said it I wanted to vanquish myself," I said sadly. "I should have never thrown that in your face, you couldn't have stopped that, you didn't know me then. You did risk everything though to make me better."

"Did you ever get help?" He asked.

"No," I whispered shaking my head slightly. "I don't think about it and it's not an issue." He rolled his eyes, "I know, I should have but yesterday was the first time I thought about it." I held onto Clark I didn't want to let him go, "this changes things."

"Clark?" We both froze. He pulled the blanket over us properly and looked around, "I know you are here, you aren't anywhere else."

"Yeah Kara," he said. I turned around and saw Kara walk closer to us as soon as she saw me her mouth dropped open in shock, "what's up?"

"We received a message at the DEO for Liberty," she said. "It's from Barry." Her eyes lingered on me and I bit my lip, "well I'm going to leave you two to get dressed and get back to the DEO. Liberty we will be talking about this."

She flew away and I looked at Clark, "oh I'm going to hate that conversation," I sighed. I sat up making the blanket fall off me I could feel Clark's gaze immediately, I bit my lip and shook my head. "As much as I want to, we need to go."

He laughed, I grabbed my clothes and quickly got dressed by the time I looked at Clark he was dressed, "hey Libby," he said softly. I turned to look at him. He held out his arms for me and I hugged him tightly, a moment later we were in the air. "We're flying home." I smiled, it had been a long time since I had been with him as he flew but as we did it was like no time had passed. We arrived at the DEO and he placed me on the floor gently.

I walked through the doors and over to Kara I saw Winn and I smiled, he winked and I blushed, did Kara tell everyone? "Kara did you tell Winn?" I asked curiously.

She smiled, "me, tell Winn? Never," she said shaking her head. I rolled my eyes, "anyway it's down to business, we received a message from Earth 1." I stared at her utterly confused. "I'll explain later. It was directed at you which is confusing considering nobody knows you over there."

"Well play the message," I said.

She pressed play and a man's head popped up in the middle of the table, I would never get used to all the technology. "Kara we're going to need some help from all of you, she's here causing mayhem and our powers are no match, not even the pipe line can hold her. I know it's a lot to ask but please come to Earth 1. Kara use the device Cisco made to get here. She goes by The Black Witch, thank you. Also do you know someone called Liberty Grace Potter?"

The transmission ended and I stared at Clark, "The Black Witch," I said. "I guess we are going to earth 1?"

"We?" Clark asked. "No, you are staying here where it is safe. She isn't coming with us."

I looked at Kara, "yes she is," Kara answered. "They asked if we knew her for a reason, we are going, all of us. Clark you either suck it up and come with us or you stay here." He sighed but nodded, Kara pressed a button and a white and blue portal appeared, Kara stepped in and Clark grabbed my hand and pulled us through. A moment later we was no longer at the DEO we were in a different place.

"Kara you came," I heard a relieved voice said. The man who sent the video appeared he pulled her into a hug, "you brought friends?"

"Barry this is my cousin Clark, superman and this is my friend Liberty the one you were asking about," Kara said. "So what's been happening, also explain the multiverse to Liberty."

"Let's just show you," he said. "Follow me. Also Clark and Liberty welcome to star labs, the base of my operations and my team." We entered a different room and it was full of people. "Good you are all here."

"Barry what's going on?" A woman asked.

"Before that," Barry said. "Clark and Liberty this is Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, Iris, Joe, H.R. Cisco and Caitlin, everyone this is Clark and Liberty." Barry pointed them out and I nodded.

"Why are they here?" Oliver asked.

"Oh Clark is my cousin," Kara said. "Superman." She turned to look at me, "Liberty is, well, she's a witch." They all laughed, "I'm serious."

"Witches don't exist," Diggle said.

I looked at them, "throw something," I said. Barry threw something in the air I lifted my hands freezing it midair, I chuckled. "So lucky I didn't blow that up." They looked at it shocked, "obviously that isn't my only power. You may want to grab it, the freeze lasts anywhere from a minute to three."

Clark grabbed it and placed it back on the table I could see fear in their eyes and sighed slightly, "that's awesome!" Cisco exclaimed. I smiled a little, "so what else can you do?"

"Erm orb, so say I want to be in New York I think of New York and I'm there," I said shrugging. "I can blow things up and I can orb objects, also telekinesis. I'm a good witch, I use my powers to help people, we follow a wiccan rede, 'an harm it none, do what ye will' basically protect the innocent and vanquish the evil. We follow that."

"How do we know that you aren't evil?" Oliver asked.

"You don't," I said. "But a clue I would no longer be orbing bright blue lights it would be dark and I wouldn't have travelled to another earth, weird by the way, to help you with The Black Witch."

"She's good," Kara said. "You can trust her, just think of her as a meta human, it makes it a little easier. So what's happened?"

"Central City is being destroyed by her," Barry said. I looked at the television and the city has been destroyed, "we don't have the power for that, we got one video message and that was from her asked for the ultimate power-"

"The who what now?" I interrupted.

"You, that's what she called you the ultimate power," Barry said.

I shook my head and looked at Clark, "tell me you didn't know?" I asked. He shook his head and for the first time I actually believed him, "she can't have the ultimate power, I'm the only one of us that still has our power, my sister binded hers. She's fighting a war and having magic is a bit hard."

"Well, she asked for you and you were on a different earth, so I took a shot and guessed and hoped you would be on Kara's," Barry said. "I don't know what she wants from you. I hoped you could tell us."

"Well, the aim of a bad witch is usually to kill the good witch," I said. "So who knows ask him considering he likes keeping it to himself."

"Ignore them they are still sniping at each other," Kara muttered. "Clark first encountered The Black Witch almost 7 years ago when Liberty was 17."

"I had seen someone following her for about three months before I approached, I didn't know Libby was a witch," Clark said. He looked at me, "I thought she was there to use her against me as many of enemies have done. She attacked Libby one night."

"She did?" I asked in surprise.

He looked at the floor and sighed, "you were sleeping," he said.

"I've told you before how creepy that is," I muttered.

"She had an athame and tried to stab you directly in the heart," he said. "I stopped her and I managed to harm her but not enough that she would stop looking for you. The night I came back to you for the last time." I blinked trying to stop the tears already I didn't want to think about it. "She said she would always be able to find you because I was there."

"So you left," I whispered.

"To protect you from her," Clark finished. "I didn't know you had magic but even so I couldn't put you in that position, I couldn't lose you. I wouldn't let her get to you."

"I need some air," I whispered. I walked out and found the lift I stepped in going to the first floor and walked out the building. As I did I saw the destruction on the city she had destroyed a lot but they were still starting to rebuild the city, they weren't letting it stop them. I had to figure out a way to get The Black Witch back onto our earth at least I would have a better chance at defeating her. I was curious how she even managed to get to this world.

"You okay?" I turned around to see Felicity and Caitlin stood there. "We aren't needed that much right now, thought we could come and check up on you."

"Fine," I lied. "It's hard."

"Yeah," Felicity agreed. "It is hard, but whatever issues you and Clark have you need to work it out because it makes it awkward for the rest of the team. Oliver and I separate our home life with our work life."

"Clark and I are nowhere near that stage," I said shaking my head. "We'll figure it out." I looked out at the sky and sighed, I had a lot to do before I could even deal with Clark. "Anyway enough about Clark and me, I need to try and track the witch." I walked back inside Clark looked at me and I smiled softly. "Do you have a map? A real one?" Cisco nodded.

He came over and placed one down "what do you need a map for?" He asked.

"To scry," I said. I held out my palm, "crystal." A moment later it appeared in my hand, "I'm surprised that work, I can orb multi universe that is fun." Kara rolled her eyes.

I pulled out the athame from behind my back, "what are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Scrying," I said. "I don't have anything that belongs to her, so I'm hoping that my blood will be able to track her. I mean if she's calling for it then it should find her."

"Doesn't that mean she'll know exactly where you are?" Oliver asked.

"Probably," I shrugged. "But she wants me so does it matter who locates who?"

"Is this safe?" Clark asked.

"It's blood magic, it's one of the safest we have," I said. I cut the tip of my finger and dipped the crystal into the blood and began to scry, the crystal hovered over the map and began to turn in circles. "Do you know how she even got to this earth?"

"We think by accident, she seemed surprised that it was The Flash that got her and not Superman," Barry said. "She thought destroying some of the city would get our attention to find you." I nodded the crystal dropped and I looked down, "she's at the police station."

"Right let's go," I said.


	11. Ten

Ten

"You aren't going anywhere." I looked at Clark and stared at him in disbelief, "I mean it Libby, you can be hurt. You aren't invincible you can be hurt."

"Here we go again," I groaned. "Clark I am not going through this again, I'm going."

"I will tie you down," he threatened.

"I'll orb out," I snapped. "You can't stop me Clark! I have powers now it's time you accepted that I can defend myself!" As I said it parts of the ceiling fell to the floor. I realised I had put my hands up. I looked at Barry, "sorry." I stopped speaking as I heard chanting, "she's calling me."

"She can do that?" Clark asked.

I nodded, I didn't get a chance to say anything else because one minute I was stood in front of them next I was stood in front of her. She lived up to her name of The Black Witch, she was covered in black clothing and had a scar going down the right side of her face. "You," she snarled. She rushed up towards me and grabbed me by the arms and squeezed them tight. I winced. "You look just like her."

"Hello to you too, I'm Liberty, I'm great, how are you?" I said sarcastically. She raised her hand slapping me around the face, I fell backwards hitting my head on the floor I groaned. "Guess you aren't a friendly witch? Why would I think different? You know The Black Witch."

A fireball materialised in her hand and she began to bounce it in her hand. I stood up as soon as I did she sent it flying my way, I dodged it and it hit the wall. I screamed in pain as something hit me I looked at my side to see it charred and bleeding, I looked up just in time to see another fireball hit my shoulder. I cried out in pain, I put my hand up as she sent another one my way it stopped midair, I waved my hand and it went flying back at her.

"What do you want?" I asked. "You sent the message to The Flash for a reason, why me?"

"You can get me home, back to our earth, this is a strange one," she said.

"Why should I?" I asked. "You threw fireballs and you are an evil witch."

"Such a nasty word," she said. She grabbed me and bounced a fireball in her hand, "I'll force their hand." She didn't let go of me as we left the cave and materialised in Star Labs.

"Libby!" Clark yelled. I shook my head, The Black Witch threw the fireball at my legs and I winced, "leave her alone."

"I want to go home," The Black Witch demanded. "Or I punish her." She pushed me to the floor and I put my hands up trying to freeze her, she froze and I groaned. She began to move and I frowned, my powers weren't lasting long. "You stupid witch." She had another fireball in her hand, she threw it at me and hit me in the stomach, I was lucky that they were low voltage or I would be dead.

I put my hands back up and tried to blow her up, she stumbled back a little bit but it didn't have much affect. "What makes you think we'll help you?" Oliver asked.

She laughed and looked at me, "For the ultimate power you are pathetic," she spat. "They really thought you could defeat me? I should just kill you now."

"Then you would never get home," Clark said. "I'd kill you."

"I wonder how many enemies would love to know she is your weakness," she mused.

I lifted my hand and sent her flying across the room, she hit the wall and dropped to the floor. She didn't get back up. I stood up and winced, Clark rushed over to me and grabbed my arm, "ow." I complained. "She was very fireball happy." I hobbled over to a seat and sat down I looked at my legs.

"This is why I didn't want you here," Clark snapped. "You get hurt."

I stuck my middle finger up at him, "I will heal," I snapped.

"No you won't," he said. "Your mom will heal you because you can't heal yourself." I glared at him. "Which she can't even do because she's in another universe!"

I was getting sick of Clark he was getting me angrier and angrier, I took a deep breath and tried to control my anger. I couldn't let myself get angry right now that was going to redirect all my magic and I didn't need that to happen right now. "Clark unless you can say anything helpful please do not speak to me." Kara grabbed my arm and pulled me into a different room and nodded for Caitlin and Felicity to follow. "Idiot."

"Liberty stop being stubborn," Kara muttered. "Don't get me wrong Clark is wrong too but" she shook her head and stared at me. "How did you two manage to go from having sex this morning to you looking like you want to blow him up."

"I can't blow him up," I said shrugging.

"You really looked like you were ready to," Felicity said. Caitlin began to work on my wounds and I sighed, "I get it. Trust me Oliver can be the same and it broke us apart at one point. You have to find a balance."

"She's right," Caitlin said.

I sighed, "Speaking of sex actually, how did last night even happen?" Kara asked. "When you left you had insulted him and were arguing."

"I went to speak to Kelly, and the guilt was just eating me up and I felt terrible for what I said to Clark so I went and found him at the fortress and we got talking which led to that," I said. "When we argue we can't contain it, we have to let it explode and then we deal with the fall out. I mean when we were together as teens it was easy. We knew the balance, he doesn't realise how powerful I am."

"You aren't invincible though," Caitlin said raising an eyebrow. "This just proves it you almost have holes in you." I rolled my eyes. "Liberty I'm deadly serious you are struggling to even move properly and you want to fight about getting medical help. You're stubborn. Felicity isn't this usually your deal?"

"Please Oliver isn't that stubborn," she muttered rolling her eyes. "He at least accepts medical attention."

I rolled my eyes, "I get it, I'm stubborn," I muttered. I shook my head, "look fireballs are nothing sure they sting like a bitch once we are back on our earth I'll get it healed."

"What if we can't get back home?" Kara asked raising an eyebrow. "What if we were stuck here?"

"I don't know," I admitted. I sighed. "Fine bandage me up."

I let Caitlin work but didn't say a word, she finished and they sat in front of me and smiled a little. "What's going off in that head of yours?" Kara asked.

"I see why Kelly bound her powers," I said. "It's too much." I stood up and walked out the room, I looked at Clark. "It's done." I left star labs and walked the street I had no idea where I was heading but I didn't care. I couldn't be there with them. I found myself at a lake, I sat down and looked out. Water did always have a calming affect on me, I could see people staring and I couldn't blame them I looked a mess. I didn't know how long I had sat there for but I heard a cough. I turned to see Clark stood there. "Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head.

"You can stay," I chuckled a little.

He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head, "my natural instinct is to protect people, even you a powerful witch, I want to protect you. That's all I know how to do Libby. Protect the city, Kara and you." He sighed. "You know I have this argument with Kara sometimes and it really should be the other way round. I was a baby when I came to earth she was sent to protect me."

"I remember, you told me that story when you took me to the fortress the first time," I smiled "Why aren't things as simple?"

"You grew up Libby, you were very submissive when you were younger, I suppose that's my problem," he admitted shaking his head. "I remember you as someone who listened to everything I said especially when it came to danger."

"Yeah Clark if it was an alien then I would step back and go right ahead," I said. "This is a witch that's my territory. I know she's powerful and you think I can't handle it."

"Libby I caught her standing over you with a knife that almost pierced your skin," he said. "Do you know how hard that was to see?"

"Hard," I said shaking my head. "I remember watching you throw yourself at danger. I am powerful. I let her get me." He looked at me confused. "She said I was the ultimate power-"

"What is that?" Clark asked. "The ultimate power?"

"It can range to be honest, I've heard many forms of the ultimate power," I said softly. "I also know it can be either good or evil, it doesn't really choose sides, it chooses the witch. Nobody knows just how powerful the ultimate power can be, usually if it's one person it can send them crazy which is why they use two or more."

"So you don't know anything about it?" He asked. I shook my head, "do you know all your powers?" I shook my head. "Well damn, anyway why did you let her throw fireballs at you?"

"They were thankfully low in power," I said. "If she thinks I'm the ultimate power why show her just how strong I am? If she knows just how powerful I am then she would know what to expect, so if she thinks I'm weak then let her believe that."

"Good plan," he said. "I think we should go back to star labs, secure our little witch friend and then go home?" I nodded. "I'm sorry Libby, but I am willing to try with you?"

"I'll try," I said. "Can we fly home? It really hurts." He laughed and picked me up bridal style, I winced. "Thank you Clark." He pressed his lips to my head and we flew back to star labs. He placed me on a chair, "Thanks." He nodded and I looked to see only Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco and H.R. was left, "where is everyone?"

"They still have stuff to do," Caitlin shrugged. "I also think they were sick of the sniping in the room."

"We're dealing," Clark defended. "If you haven't noticed she is so stubborn that it's hard sometimes." I nodded in agreement I was hard to deal with sometimes. "It's new."

Caitlin chuckled, "that's most relationships but none of them have the stakes that you two do," she said. "You're superman and she fights an underworld of demons. It's a hard and complicated more so than other couples give it a chance before you decide to end it."

"So wise," I teased.


	12. Eleven

Eleven

We were preparing to go, I had tied the witch's arms back and knocked her out again. I turned around ready to say goodbye and Oliver smiled, "Can I have a word?" He asked. I nodded and followed him out of the room he looked at me. "It's none of my business but I feel like I may be able to help with your problem."

"That's a subtle way of describing me and Clark," I chuckled.

He laughed, "In our line of work we protect, me, you, Clark we protect, and trying to let the ones we love walk into danger is hard, I imagine seeing Clark fly into danger isn't easy even if he is invincible." I nodded. "Well you can get hurt, both of us can get hurt, now imagine Felicity and Clark watching from aside watching us take beatings and have things fired at us, it's not easy for us so it's not easy for them. Find a balance, let him take care of you as much as you take care of him."

"What makes you think I take care of him?" I asked curiously.

Oliver smiled, "the look on your face," he shrugged. "Don't be too harsh on the guy."

"I'll think about it," I nodded. "Thanks Oliver, I know you don't do well to strange things so thank you." He raised an eyebrow. "Kara told me what happened the first time she met you just to warn me if you were cold."

"When I started, there were no meta humans, aliens and now witches," Oliver said. "Star labs changed everything, so it's a little weird. I struggled to adjust but by the end of meeting Kara I'd say we fixed the issue."

I nodded, "thanks Oliver, I'll try and keep your words in mind," I said. He pulled me into a hug and I smiled, I walked back into the room, I began to feel dizzy I grabbed onto Oliver and he frowned slightly, the room began going blurry. "We need to go."

"Libby," Clark said rushing to my side. "Are you okay?"

"She's loosing blood," someone said.

"Need mom," I whispered. "Heal."

"The portal is she strong enough?" Clark asked. Nobody said anything I pushed away from them ignoring the shooting pain that was flying through my body. "Libby."

"Portal," I said. "Home to mom she'll heal me." The portal opened and I stepped through it when I opened my eyes I was in the DEO I fell to the floor.

"LILA!" I heard Clark yell.

My eyes fluttered open I groaned I felt like a hippo had sat on me, I looked around to see I was in bed and my parents, Kelly, Kara and Clark were sat on the bed. I felt a slap on my head and I groaned, "How could you be so irresponsible?" I heard a yell. I looked at my parents and they both looked furious. "Multi-verse travel?!"

"I get it," I groaned.

"I don't think you do missy," dad snapped. "You got hit by 5 fireballs and you didn't even defend yourself?" I looked at Clark and he held his hands up and pointed to Kara.

"Baby," she muttered.

I sat up in bed, "Where is the Black Witch?" I asked Kara.

"Locked in a cell," she said. "Built for her powers."

"Don't ignore us Liberty Grace," mom snapped. "Why did you let her hit you with fireballs?"

"When we saw Barry he said that The Black Witch called me the ultimate power," I said. "She confirmed it, I didn't fight back because I didn't want her to know how powerful I was, she thinks I'm weak she doesn't know what I can do, she also doesn't know that there is a second." They looked at me confused. "She doesn't know about Kelly."

"Good, I don't have powers," she snapped.

"She thinks it's just me, but Kelly eventually you are going to need your powers back that also means telling Liam what we are," I told her. "I'm sorry I know you don't want your powers but eventually you are going to need to embrace your destiny."

"No," she said. "My destiny is fighting a war on the other side of the world." She walked away and a moment later I heard the door slam shut.

"And you thought I would be the problem when it came to our magic," I said shaking my head. "Thank you for healing me." Mom pulled me into a tight hug and I smiled a little. I was glad she was never mad enough to heal me I fell back into the bed and groaned I was tired and hurting, clearly I should have listened and at least got them to look after me. Clark was right I couldn't rely on my mom healing me all the time. It was time to start being smart. I looked at Clark and I could see worry in his eyes.

"Are you safe? Can we go?" Mom asked.

"Yeah mom, you need to talk to Kelly anyway," I said. "Clark and Kara got me." She kissed my head and orbed out, I looked at them both and narrowed my eyes, "Can't believe you dobbed to my mom, what are you? 2?"

"Well when I call for your mom to heal you she expects an explanation, moreover why we waited so long to call her," Clark said pointedly. "I had to explain that you wanted to travel through the multi-verse."

"Great," I mumbled. I got out the bed and stood up as I did everything began spinning, I shook my head and refocused my eyes. I walked forward and made my way to the cells I could hear Clark and Kara following me I pushed open the door and looked, "where is she?"

Kara pushed past me and looked around, "she was right here, she shouldn't be able to get out," she said. She pulled an alarm "she escaped."

"Great cells," I said shaking my head. "You didn't account for everything, we don't even know all the powers she has." I sighed. "I'm going home." I thought of my apartment and orbed out, I was in my apartment. I fell onto my bed with a groan, I hated this I didn't have a clue about The Black Witch but I just needed to sleep, I kicked off my shoes and then climbed into bed falling into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes and groaned, I looked over to see it was 6am, how long had I been asleep? I got out of bed and stretched, "Clark I've told you before how creepy it is when you watch me sleep." I turned to my window and he entered in all his superman gear, "been a while since I've seen that." I looked him up and down and smiled he still looked hot in it. "She's not going to attack."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because although we do have magic sometimes it takes a toll and even dark magic," I said. "You don't have to worry." I stripped off my clothes and walked to the shower I got in and turned it on. The hot water fell down instantly and I sighed enjoying the heat, I quickly washed my hair and body and got out the shower wrapping a towel around my body. I walked back into my room and Clark was sat on the bed, "you know one day some randomer is going to come into my bedroom and ask why Superman is on my bed."

"You never used to mind me on your bed," he said pointedly. "In fact you used to love me waiting for you."

"Clark please," I said shaking my head.

"Fine."

He flew out the window and I let out a groan, I got dressed and towel dried my hair brushing it, I walked out my room, Kelly and Liam were sat at the table drinking coffee. "Morning," Kelly smiled. "You were passed out by the time I got back. How are you feeling?"

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Why?" Liam asked confused.

"Arguing with Clark," I sighed. "I really don't know what to do." Kelly placed a cup in front of me and I smiled, "thanks, I have work soon. That's going to be hell I have some much to do and all I can think is I want to strangle Clark."

"I wouldn't, murder is still illegal," Kelly said stroking my hair. "I'm sure you and Clark can sort it out, you guys are in love, I mean I see the way he looks at you and how you look at him."

"I just, there's somethings that I don't think I can forgive," I admitted. "He took a lot in order to protect me and I just" I shook my head and took a sip of my coffee. "I don't know, honestly my head is all over the place."

"Think about it this way," Kelly said. "You're an advice columnist if someone wrote this into you in a letter what would you say to them?" I thought about it and bit my lip, "don't answer now just think about it. Maybe if you are struggling write it for your column you never know how many people are feeling the same. Maybe just omit some details if you do."

"I had an interesting letter actually," I smiled a little. "A woman who wanted to know how she could tell a family secret to her fiancee." Kelly shot me a warning glare. "She was worried he may not understand, tell me Liam what would you do in that situation?"

"Depends on the secret," he said. "I mean if she cheated or there's some crazy incest thing going off then run for the hills." I chuckled. "But I don't know a secret that could be so bad that you wouldn't tell someone you love."

"What if you were afraid that they didn't understand?" I asked curiously. If Kelly had her powers right now I'm sure I'd be blown into the next room by now, I needed her to at least begin to open the doors for communication between them. I had faith that they would be okay.

"Then you try and show them," he said.

"Great," I smiled. "I have to get to work." I walked to the door and picked up my bag as I turned back around Kelly was right next to me I smiled innocently. "Kelly you can't escape our magic, if you two have children they will be born with magic, I just want to open that communication for you."

"I don't know if I can tell him, it's not like I have powers to prove it anymore," she said.

"Kelly, I love you" I said. "The longer you hide this the worse it will get." She shook her head, I looked over at Liam. "Strange question coming your way Liam, do you believe in magic?"

He frowned, "I don't know," he admitted. "I mean we have Superman and Supergirl so I guess anything is possible, I'm not sure, I guess I'd have to see it to believe it."

"You have the opportunity," I told her. "Take it, I'm going to work."


	13. Twelve

Twelve

I sat down in front of my computer staring at it, I had loads to do but I just couldn't focus. I heard a knock on my door, "come in," I yelled. Hannah walked in and smiled, "yes Hannah?"

"Are you free to go over this weeks schedule?" She asked. I nodded and pointed for her to sit down and got a pen and my diary ready, I needed to get into work focus or I was just going to be going around in circles and I did need to get my column done. "Right is there anything you need to add to calendar for this week?" I shook my head. "Right you have a meeting at 1pm with James, then there is nothing else for today, tomorrow you have an interview with Jennifer Lane she is another advice columnist."

"I remember," I said with a nod. The next hour we went through my appointments and it turned out I had a very busy week and I needed to get written when I could. I had to be able to put all the drama with Clark behind me and try to focus on work. "Thanks Hannah. I'm going down to Darren." I locked my mac and grabbed my phone I walked out my office and towards the lift, I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for the lift. It dinged open and I stepped in hitting the floor, the doors closed and I waited a few moments and it opened up. I walked through the office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." I entered and shut the door behind me, "hey Liberty. What's up?" I sat down and sighed, "you look awfully defeated."

"I am," I sighed. He came over and sat next to me and I looked at him, "I just I feel awfully blocked and I just can't seem to concentrate."

"Anything to do with a certain ex-boyfriend?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "How come you never mentioned him to me?" I could tell how hurt Darren was. "You told me about the other thing but not him. I assume that's why you wasn't in on Friday, dealing with a magical problem?"

"A massive one," I sighed. "I didn't tell you about Clark because I didn't know." He looked at me confused, "he has a secret, I can't tell you what but it caused my memories to be altered for my protection. I can't really explain it but my memories of him have only just been returned."

"Do you love him?" Darren asked.

"I did, I don't know anymore," I admitted. "Every time we are together it is in argument. Kelly said to me today if this was a letter what would I say? Nothing came to mind." I sat and thought about Clark.

"You do love him," Darren said. I looked at him, "how do I know? You have this little twinkle in your eyes, just like when we first got together, before my ex-wife decided to ruin that." I chuckled, "whatever is going on between the two of you surely you should be able to sit and talk?"

"Maybe," I said. "Sometimes I forget I told you about my magic, you know considering you don't really say it much." He shrugged, "good job you can keep a secret. Anyway how did Samantha like her little week of internship."

"She really enjoyed it," he said. His grin widened, "what made it even better is that she went home to my ex-wife and the only thing she could talk about is you and how amazing the job we do is." I couldn't help but grin bet that pissed her off. I still hadn't forgiven her for how she split Darren and I apart. Yes there was a bit of an age difference but it didn't matter we just ended up melding very well together and who knows if it would have last. "Just imagining my ex-wife's face brings all the joys I need."

"So you are accepting about the fact she wants to come into journalism now?"

"Oh no I hate the idea but I think I can deal with it if it pisses her off," he chuckled. I shook my head amused, "So how does your day look today?"

"I got to get some more of column done," I said. "I have a meeting with James later today and then I may have to hide from Kelly." He looked at me confused. "I was hinting at magic today with her fiancee in the room, to get her to tell him, like it's going to affect him sooner or later, either when her powers are unbound or when they have children."

 _"LIBERTY!"_ I sat up. That was Kelly and she sounded panicked.

"I have to go, she's calling me," I said. I orbed out and landed in my apartment I felt something hit me and went flying, I turned around to see a demon stood there. "Fuck. Kelly!"

"I'm hit," she called. "How can you not have fucking potions laying around the house?" I lifted my hands up and froze the demon, I stood up and walked over behind my couch Kelly was crouched down with Liam, "do they have the worst timing or what?" I raised an eyebrow. "I fucking just told him I'm a witch."

"Well at least he has proof," I said. "Demons have been attacking me at work I figured they may give my apartment a miss." She glared at me "potion" it materialised in my hand and I stood up. I threw it at the demon and they burst into flames and blew into pieces. I walked over to my rug and let out a sigh. "I just re-brought this rug!"

"You're mad about your rug?" Kelly asked speechless. Liam helped her up and placed her on the sofa and he sat next to her, I was glad he had accepted it. "I nearly died and you care about your rug."

"I mean I'm glad you're okay too," I smiled. "But my rug."

"You're unbelievable."

"If you had your powers this wouldn't be a problem," I snapped angrily. "You would have been able to call for a potion actually forget that you would have been able to defend yourself."

"I just left a war zone, I don't want to come back home to one," she shouted.

"It's what you are!" I screamed. "You are a witch, you are part of the fucking ultimate power you need to accept or you will die. You will kill us both."

"It's unfair I didn't ask for this stupid magic," she snapped. "I want to be normal."

"You aren't normal!" I snapped. "You're a witch millions would love to have the power that you have."

"Would they want the fucking burden?" She asked. "Do you like being attacked every minute of every day knowing somebody you love a human could die because of a demon? I just literally explained to Liam our situation and poof it's like they knew I had admitted to magic. I don't want this. I don't want our magic. I don't want this stupid heritage we have it's not worth the heartache."

"When I die, I hope you re-think that," I whispered.

"You won't," she scoffed. "You have Superman and Supergirl, you'll never be hurt or die."

"I nearly did," I said shaking my head. "You're my older sister I'd thought you would be interested in getting rid of this evil so we can go back to normal lives whatever they are."

"No."

I shook my head and orbed out, I found myself back in Darren's office, "thanks for the chat," I said. I was feeling hurt, angry and I just wanted to get rid of the anger. I opened the door and left I made my way to my office shutting the door, I didn't want my anger to spill onto anyone else. I didn't have very good control of my powers when I was angry. It sucked. Our powers were linked to our emotions. I grabbed my headphones and shoved them in and concentrated on work.

I looked at the time and it was almost 1pm, wow that had gone fast and once I had put headphones in I could work. I pulled them out and walked out my office and made my way to James' office. He saw me coming and waved for me to come in, I smiled and sat down. "Afternoon," I said.

"Hey, did Cat contact you about a raise and expanding space?" He asked sitting down.

"Briefly," I said. "Said you would go into more detail in a meeting whenever that happened."

"Truth be told this should have happened last week but things happen," he said chuckling. I wondered if James knew what I was or if Kara had kept that a secret too. I knew he was the guardian and he knew what the others were. "So more space so it would be around 3-5 more letters than you do now per issue. Can you do it?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "James you seem very stressed."

"Don't know how Cat does it," he admitted shaking his head. "She's a god that woman, anyway I have a packet for you and it will have your updated details along with your new pay. Thank you Liberty for coming to this meeting, you may leave and go back to your job whilst I sat and cry under all this mess of paperwork."

"James you deserve a night out," I laughed. I left the office and picked the packet off his assistant and made my way to my office Hannah was stood by the door. "Hannah?"

"Erm someone wanted to speak with you but they both refused to wait outside," she said.

"Thank you," I said. I walked into the office and put the packet on the side of my desk, I looked to see Liam and Clark stood there, "Hi Liam, how did you know where I worked?"

"Kelly," he said. "We need to talk about what happened."

He looked over at Clark, "he knows the big secret," I said.

"She refuses to accept that she is a witch," Liam said. I nodded I already knew that, "but I'm hoping I might be able to convince her otherwise, you guys have saved innocents right?" I nodded. "You've lost some? What happened when she bound her powers?"

"She lost a little girl that day," I said remembering it like it was yesterday. "She was taken by a demon, we never found her. It really struck something in Kelly it was like she sworn off magic that moment onwards. Like it did more harm than good."

"How do you know she's not dead?" Clark asked.

"I don't," I admitted. "But I hope she is, I never stopped looking and we've never found a body. Something about this child struck a cord with Kelly she never explained it to me." I shook my head. "Why does it matter?"

"Maybe bringing her back to it will make her accept her magic," Liam said.

"You are taking this very well," I said. "Why?"

"Well, I always had this feeling about there was something Kelly was hiding, she always closed up around family and you all talk in code and I assumed that whatever it was she wanted nothing to do with it until you not so subtly told me at breakfast." I grinned. "But I know people who never accept who they are and it rips them apart I love Kelly."

"Do you want me to orb you home?" I asked.

"No I drove," he chuckled. "Thank you Liberty."

"You're welcome," I said. He left the office and I turned my attention to Clark, "don't you have a job at the daily planet to do?" I was being harsh but I was actually really curious as to why he wasn't there.

"I'm on loan," he said. "I won't go back until we deal with this." I sighed and rubbed my head I was going to get a headache. "Talk to me Libby."

"I can't," I admitted. "I am so confused and I think I know something and that it changes and I don't have a clue again." I shook my head. "I love you. I know that. I don't know how we do us right now." I walked over to him and sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. "It's not simple anymore. That's what we were, simple."

Clark didn't say a word, I knew he was enjoying having me in his arms, "we were," he agreed. "The only difference is you have magic and memories back. I feel like you resent me for taking your memories."

"I do," I admitted. "If you didn't maybe I would be more prepared for The Black Witch. I relive that night and I agreed to it which destroys me even more. If I knew what it would do to me, to us I would have never agreed."

"I thought she was after me, I didn't know you were a witch," he admitted. "If I had maybe things would be different but I can't go back and I can't stay away from you now. I love you and just being away from you is killing me."

"Hence why you stay by my window every night?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You should just get into my bed Clark I never did mind that." He chuckled, "I want to try Clark but where do we even start, we have history and we already slept together many times."

"When you were a teenager, what was your favourite place I took you?"

I thought about it,"the highest building in Metropolises," I said. "I loved that little picnic we had up there."

"Then will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Yes," I laughed. "Get me at 7." He nodded, I stayed in his lap. "I really should get some work done." I pressed my lips to his and kissed him softly. "Seriously. I do have to get work done."


	14. Thirteen

Thirteen

I stood pacing in my bedroom, I had gotten ready and it was now half 7 but there was no Clark. Something was wrong and I knew it he had never not turned up especially when it was us. I walked into the living room and checked the house phone, Kelly frowned, "what's up?" She asked. She hadn't really spoken to me since I had told her that she had to accept her magic.

"Clark was meant to pick me up at 7, he's never late," I said. "Something is wrong." She frowned, "I need to go and speak to Kara."

She grabbed my arm before I could do anything, "do you think maybe he's just late?" Kelly asked. I shook my head, "Liberty he is a man." I shook my head again and she grabbed my head. "Liberty men are late."

"Not Clark," I said. "Not him Kelly, he's never late. If anything he's usually early, he's always around." Liam was sat on the sofa looking at us, "Kelly, he's not late." I knocked her hands off me and grabbed the map and crystal from the cupboard, I placed it on the coffee table and walked into my room. I pulled out the jumper and walked back into the living room, I sat down on the floor and held the jumper, "he left this in my room when I was 17. He also never got it back." I picked up the crystal and began scrying. Kelly sat in front of me and tried to grab my hand. I glared at her. "Do not interfere with this."

"Liberty," she said. I looked at her, "you may be overreacting."

I slammed the crystal onto the table, "do not tell me I maybe overreacting," I snapped. "You are not part of my world, you refuse to accept anything to do with magic. So don't tell me that I am overreacting."

"That's unfair," she said.

"No, what is unfair is you wanting to give advice yet not want a thing to do with magic," I said. I stood up and reached for my phone and sent Kara a text. Not even 2 minutes later Kara was stood in the living room, in her supergirl outfit. I looked at Liam who was staring shocked. "Oh we know Supergirl and Superman."

"You can't reach him?" Kara asked.

"No, I can't even locate him with magic," I said. "Short of kryptonite there is nothing that can keep him down." Liam looked at me confused, "sorry Liam, Clark is superman." He nodded, "that's Kara, she's supergirl."

"He's not in the fortress," she said. "Or any other place, I'm worried, he doesn't just drop off the earth. Especially not when you two have a date tonight, he wouldn't shut up about it. Anyway he's not hold up fighting someone either, the DEO can't locate him, I figure if anyone can you might be able too."

"Me?"

"You orb," she said. I still looked at her clueless, "you don't know the exact location of the fortress, how did you get there?"

It clicked straight away, "I thought of him," I said with a smile. "I can think of him." I grabbed Kara's hand and closed my eyes and thought of Clark. A moment later I felt us orbing out, my feet hit the floor and my eyes fluttered open. "Where are we?"

Kara shrugged, we was in a bunch of caves, just from the outside I was feeling dread, we walked through the caves and pulled a potion out of my pocket she frowned slightly. "Where did that come from?"

"I always carry potions with me," I admitted sheepishly. I walked forward and I heard groans, I ran towards the noise and saw Clark I stopped in my tracks and grabbed Kara before she could go near him. "Don't."

"What?" She asked.

"It's a magical field, I've heard about them, never seen them," I said. "They manage to create your weakness and keep you immobile. You step into that field and you are crippled by your greatest fear."

"Shit," Kara said. "How do we get him out?"

"You don't," I said softly. I turned over and handed her the potion, "I have to."

"Why won't you be crippled by your greatest fear?" She asked.

"Yes, but the world can live without me," I said shrugging. "They can't live without their Superman." She went to grab me and I stared at her, "Don't try and stop me. I know what this is, it's The Black Witch." She shook her head and I nodded, "she's not in lock up I know that, this is why she grabbed him."

"So don't do it," she said.

I looked at Kara and smiled, "tell Clark, I love him ok?" She shook her head and I nodded, "tell him."

"How do we get you out of it?" Kara asked.

I bit my lip and stepped closer to it, "you can't," I said. I stepped forward into the field and I instantly felt myself unable to move, I fell to the floor and into blackness.

 **Clark's POV**

All I felt was pain, my eyes opened and I looked to see Libby in the field, "fuck." I looked behind to see Kara. "Why didn't you stop her?!" I pressed my hand to the field and flinched as I got hit with a green lightening bolt, "kryptonite. We can't get to her."

"I know, she said it had to be her," Kara said. "We need to get this back to the DEO, how if we can't touch it?" I could kill Libby, I was ready to strangle her, why would she do that? I slammed my hand into the wall and it shook the cave. "That wasn't smart, you could bring this whole cave down!"

I glared at her, she was not helping right now. "How are we meant to move something we can't touch?" Kara shrugged and pulled out her phone, I walked towards it before I even got close I felt the kryptonite. "I thought J'onn give me all the kryptonite and I destroyed it, so how did she get this?"

"Not destroyed on every Earth though Clark," Kara said. "DEO are on their way."

"Earth 1," I said. "You don't think it was a mistake? She knew she needed to get there but couldn't get home."

"I'm going to earth 1," she said. She pulled the device out of her pocket and pressed it, "I'll be back soon. Clark, Liberty will be fine she's strong."

Kara stepped into the portal and she was gone a second later, I stared at the magical field, why would Libby step into the field? I sat in front of the field not knowing what to do, if anything else I could usually punch or fight or something, right now watching Libby in this field I felt helpless. "Libby."

"Kara? Clark?" I heard Alex's voice.

"In here," I yelled. They arrived a minute later and Alex stopped in her tracks as she stared at it, "Kara and I can't go near it, the magical field is covered in kryptonite." Alex stepped forward, she raised her hand and placed it on the field a moment later she removed it.

"I can't touch it, electricity," she said. "I think the Black Witch counted on us all." She shook her head, "what do we do? Did she say anything?"

"I don't know, I was in there," I said. "It can only occupy one at a time, I'm not sure how I got in there in the first place." The time bubble appeared again and Kara stepped out along with Barry, Caitlin and Cisco. "Does your planet still have kryptonite?"

"They do," Kara said. "I just destroyed it, do we have to travel through every world and destroy what destroys us? Can you move her?"

"No, electricity," Alex said. "Did she say anything before she stepped in?"

"Other than something to Clark not much," Kara shrugged. "I asked how we get her out and she said you don't."

"So who does?" Barry asked.

"This is magnificent," Cisco gasped. He stepped forward and went to touch it, I grabbed his arm and I shook my head, he nodded. He walked around and frowned, "I've never seen such a thing."

"You don't? That's odd right?" Caitlin asked. "It's like she knows who is meant to. Could this have something to do with that ultimate power?"

"The thing is, it doesn't exist right now," I said. "Kelly bound her powers and she refuses to even entertain the idea of unbinding them." Lila. "But there is someone who could help."

"Who?"

"LILA!" I called. I hoped she'd hear me, I had no idea how their magic worked but majority of the time, Libby could hear me calling. "LILA!" A moment later blue swirls appeared in front of me and Lila materialised in front of me.

"What? I was just in the middle of winning a triple word score?" She grunted. She looked around and frowned, "why are we in a cave?"

I pointed at Libby, "we have a big problem," I said.

She turned around and saw Libby, "well fuck," she muttered. "Do you have a safe place I can orb this too?"

"DEO," Alex said. "She'll be safe there. We can protect her."

A moment later Lila disappeared and a few seconds later she was back with Simon, his eyes narrowed at me, "my daughter is always hurt when it comes to you," he snapped.

"Simon," Lila warned. "Argue with him later. We need to move her out of the cave." They held hands, "I just hope we have enough magic to move it." They placed their hands on the magical field and I saw Lila flinch. "This is powerful magic."

They disappeared in blue swirls and I looked at Kara, a moment later they came back, "what happened? Why didn't it work?" I asked instantly.

"We don't have that kind of magic," she said. "The ultimate power that's what this was created for."

"Get Kelly here, make her accept her magic," Kara said with a frown.

"I can't do that to my daughter, but I can do something else," she said. "Remember that spell I casted years ago, where it brought my past and future self forward." Simon nodded. "I mean it'll be risky but having both of them should give us the power needed to replicate the ultimate power."

"Cast it," Alex said.

Lila looked at me, "Clark, although they will be Liberty, their memories will be different, especially the future her. You cannot ask questions that will reveal anything."

"I won't," I said. I hoped I could resist from asking her anything.

"I'm going to have to change it slightly," Lila said. A piece of paper and a pen appeared in her hand and she began to scribble it down, 5 minutes later she was back with us. "I hope this works."

"Do you have enough power to do this spell?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Lila said. I saw uncertainty in her eyes and she nodded, she grabbed a lighter and began to burn the page. " _Her love is strong, her spirit weak, it's an answer we seek, the request burns within this fire, so we my hear her desire, take her powers blessed be, multiply her by three, past and future we bring forth."_ Lila cut into her hand and bled onto the paper as it burned. " _Blessed be."_

"Did it work?" Alex asked.

"Magic doesn't work instantly," Lila snapped. Their was a small bang and the paper disappeared a moment later white orbs appeared and I stared in surprise as I looked at a younger version of Libby, and then an older one.

"Mum?" Younger Libby said. "What's going on?"

"Clark," I heard the older one say. "It's you." She walked forward and placed a hand on my cheek. As I looked into her eyes I couldn't help but notice how dead they were, "I remember this." She turned around. "Why have you brought us?"

"We need to orb her out of here," Lila said. "Look you can get mad at me later and believe me I know my old self was furious when I cast this spell."

They all took hands and in a moment blue swirls appeared and they were gone, "they will be at the DEO," Kara said. "Did anyone notice how dead old Liberty looked? Her eyes showed pain and when she looked at you."

"I don't want to think, our priority is getting our Libby out of a magical field."


	15. Fourteen

Fourteen

I was currently reminded how stubborn Libby could be, only this one I couldn't recognise, I couldn't see any part of the woman I love in that person and it scared me. Could she have really become this? "Just give us the damn answer," I snapped finally. She stared at me and shook her head, I flew out the window and to Libby's apartment, I climbed through the window and saw Kelly sat on the sofa. I grabbed her arm and we flew back out, she was struggling against me but I didn't care. We arrived back at the DEO.

"There was no need to man handle me," she snapped. "I see your okay, now where is my sister?"

I pointed to the field and she stumbled towards it, "don't touch it," Lila said quickly.

"Kelly," I heard old Liberty say. Kelly looked at her confused, she came over and stroked her cheek. "It's you."

"I casted a spell to bring past and future Liberty," Lila said. "Without you it was the only way to move her, if anyone else touches it they got electric shock and if Clark or Kara go near it, they get kryptonite."

"What about me?" She asked.

We all shrugged, "you need to accept your magic."

"Don't ask me to do that Clark," she said. "I can't, not now not ever."

"Then you will die," we all turned to look at old Liberty and her eyes widened.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Should not have said that," she mumbled shaking her head. Kelly stormed up to her and grabbed her arms, "you are exactly as I remember."

"Tell me," she whispered. "What happened to my sister?"

"She cannot be released from that force field keeping her," she said.

She took a step back and Kelly grabbed her arm, "there's more, I can see it in your eyes," Kelly said. "Tell me, what is happening to my sister?"

"She's being reminded of her greatest pain."

My heart dropped immediately, I knew exactly what her greatest pain, "she doesn't have a greatest pain," Kelly snapped.

"She does," I heard a quiet voice say. I turned to look at the younger Libby who had spoken for the first time. "We all do." I looked away, I couldn't deal with thinking about that right now. I couldn't think about how in that moment I would always believe I had failed her, despite not even knowing her until then. "We never quite dealt with it either."

I turned away from them all and closed my eyes, "you know don't you?" I heard someone ask. "Clark. What happened to my daughter?" I looked at Lila. "When did this happen?"

"She had just turned 16," I said. "I'm not saying anything more, it's not my thing to tell." I walked towards the field and stared down at her. All I wanted was to help her and she wouldn't even let me do that stubborn girl.

"Let's move this somewhere more private," I heard Kara said. I was glad that she was getting people away from Libby.

I heard a cough, "I remember this moment," older Libby said. "Well not this moment, in my version mum didn't cast the spell." I stayed quiet I had so much I wanted to ask but I knew the consequences, "I also remember you were angry about what I did, going into this field. You have to know, the world could live without me, they couldn't live without Superman."

"They have Supergirl," I shrugged.

"Clark it's not the same," she said. "You know that, whatever you feel for us, it doesn't change Earth is your number one love. Earth comes first. I can't tell you what you want to know."

"You don't know how you got out?"

"When the ultimate power was destroyed," she said. "So either I died, which I didn't, or Kelly did. When I finally woke it had been 5 years and everyone I knew was dead."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You, Kara, Mon-El, Kelly and my parents were all dead," she said. "That's why I reacted the way I did, you aren't in my lifetime none of you are. I can't help you because I don't know how. Just Clark don't let my whole family die."

"You said the ultimate power died?" I asked. She nodded, "what about if it was reconnected."

"Kelly has to accept her magic," she said.

"Does she though?" I asked. "Guys I have an idea!" I yelled. They came rushing in and I turned to face them, "we need the ultimate power" Kelly sighed. "Look, you have the power to glamour yourselves, turn one of the Liberty's into Kelly and maybe the field will let Liberty go. We have 2 options, the ultimate power has to die or be reconstituted."

"It has to be me," Old Liberty said "We can't let any harm come to little me, my future can be rewritten our pasts can't be. Whatever happens you have to protect the younger one because if she dies we cease to exist." They all looked at her shocked and I couldn't help but chuckle, now that was a Libby thing. "This may not work and it may kill me."

"No," Lila said. "You may be from the future but you're still my daughter."

"It doesn't matter if she dies," I said. Even saying the words killed me because although she was older she was Libby. She looked at me and nodded, "we will still have this Libby, and something told me she wouldn't mind dying to know that she was going to have a better future."

"She told you," Kara said. I nodded, "well let's make sure if this goes wrong, we actually manage to save the future."

" _I call upon ancient powers, to mask me now and in future hours, who I was, I am now another. Take the face of my dead sister."_ White swirls appeared and I was no longer staring at Liberty I was staring at an almost identical Kelly.

"I'm dead?" Kelly asked. "In the future?"

"Yes," she said. "Everyone died, there was no out in this, I woke up 5 years later and everyone I knew was dead. So even if I die trying this, I'm okay with that. I'm sorry I can't give you the answers you want but deep down you'll all know when the right thing happens." She stepped forward and placed her hand on the bubble, a moment later she froze as ice began to surround her, "remember blood is the answer." She was completely iced over I walked over and looked at her, she was now back as her own face.

 **Kelly's POV**

I stared at the older Liberty who was now frozen, I knew what I needed to do, "give me 10 minutes, I have an idea," I said. I ran a hand through my hair, I knew what I needed to do. "Orb me back to Liberty's apartment." Mum nodded and a moment later I was stood in her apartment, Liam was laid on the sofa. "I know what you are."

He turned to look at me, "what?" He said.

I sat on the sofa wrapping his arms around me, I looked at him, "you've been silent since Liberty left to look for Clark," I said. "You've been pushing the magic thing and you wasn't freaked out about it." He nodded, "you're an angel," I said.

"I am," he said. "I also couldn't tell you. I was confused when they sent me into the army but I fell in love and I only just found out who my charge was. You and your sister are my chargers." I nodded, "I'm sorry Kelly, it doesn't change the fact I love you."

I stood up and pulled him with me, I pressed my lips to his and kissed him softly, "I love you Liam, the fact you are an angel doesn't bother me, I get why you didn't tell me and so you found out I was your charge that day?"

"Yeah, they said I would need to make myself known because you'd both need some kind of guidance," he said. "Also I asked your sister why you gave up your powers."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said instantly. I hated thinking about the little girl I had managed to lose, it was why I binded my powers and it was why I joined the army, at least then I knew I could do some good.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt us orbing, despite having that power it was still weird when I orbed. I looked to see us in front of a house, "I asked your sister about her and I went tracking her down, you didn't fail that little girl Kelly. The information you left helped the police find her." He pointed through the window and I couldn't help but smile and there she was playing with another little baby. "She came home almost immediately after that information. You didn't fail her Kelly."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and quickly wiped it away, "she's just one, what if I can't protect another one?"

"You'll always lose an innocent Kelly," Liam said. "Being at war taught us that, the guilt of not being able to save people. Right now you can save somebody, you can save a whole lot of somebodies."

"What if doing this kills her?" I asked quietly. "I don't want to lose her, I see the toll fighting demons takes. We're getting married, can that even happen?" I ran a hand through my hair and moved away from him. "My sister is literally living her worst nightmare over and over and I think can we get married? I can't have magic."

He wrapped an arm around me and we was orbing again, I saw we was back at the apartment, "you are blocking something, you are leaving something out, what are you so scared of?"

"I knew about the Black witch," I said. "Binding my powers I thought that would stop her, I thought you know if the ultimate power never came to power, we'd be ok. I didn't know she'd already tried to kill Liberty. I'm the reason she's like this now, I kept quiet because it was easier than dealing with the fact I never wanted to be a witch."

"Kelly that makes you human," Liam said. "Many witches fall off the path and that is why whitelighters are sent to them to make sure they are led back onto the path. When you left for the army Clark was there with your sister, none of this guilt is yours too bare."

"What do I do?"

"You know I can't tell you as your whitelighter," he said. "As your boyfriend and fiancee you know if you don't do it, you will carry this guilt with you. What else are you scared of?"

"You know the history of the black witch, yes?" I asked. He nodded, "they were once three sisters, each of them powerful alone but together they are the ultimate power at least until she killed them. I love my sister."

"I know you do, and she loves you that's why she doesn't push the magic issue to much," he grinned. "You can do this Kelly. I believe in you and all you need is a little faith, you can do this."

I nodded, I walked over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet and found the chest I was looking for, I walked over and wrapped an arm around him, "take us to the DEO, it's time to get my sister out of her own personal hell."

I felt us orbing and in an instant we were at the DEO, I was going to have to get used to that again. Mum looked at me confused, "how did you orb?" She asked.

I pointed my finger back at Liam, "he's an angel," I said with a chuckle. "Our whitelighter although he just found out the night Clark went missing. He's here for us both, just he wasn't meant to accidently fall in love with me, but you know."

"What's in the chest?" Clark asked.

"There is only three ways that my powers can be unbound," I said. "By Liberty's death, her saying the spell, or a potion, and lucky for my forward thinking sister she created the potion when she bound them." I opened up the chest and pulled out the potion, I placed the chest on the floor and I looked at them all.

I pulled the cork out and drank the potion, I grimaced she could have made it taste better. I heard a tingling sound, "look," Liam said. I looked up and blue and white swirls appeared above my head, my magic. "It looks magical outside of you, just remember the same when you have them inside you."

I felt the magic coursing through my body as it entered me, I smiled. "Do you have your magic back?" Clark asked.

I smiled, I thought of the force field an in instant a blue bubble appeared around Liam and I. I put it back down and thought of my levitation power and I began floating off air, "I have my powers."

"Do you have your big power though?" Mum asked.

I thought of a sunshine over ice Liberty and she slowly began to melt, "Also after this I am going to kill her because she knew the moment she stepped into that bubble." They all looked at me confused, "she said you can't. She knew I could or would, or she at least she hoped I would."

I walked towards the field as I was about to place my hand on it, Clark grabbed my arm, "how do we know you won't just replace her?" He asked nervously. "Or you'll be both be trapped there?"

"You have to have faith Clark," Liam said. "She knows what she is doing."

He let go of me and I placed my hand on the field and put my force field up at the same time. I pushed forward I could feel the power behind the field trying to penetrate through the force field. I grabbed Liberty's hand as soon as the connection was made the field went down, I pulled her out of the field dropping to the floor next to her. She was out cold. I slapped her around the face and she stirred. I lifted my hand just as it was about to make contact I felt myself being throw backwards. I landed on the floor with a smack.


	16. Fifteen

Fifteen

I felt a stinging pain and sent the person over me flying back, I rolled over, all I felt was pain, "Fuck."

"Libby!" I heard Clark say. I looked up with a groan as the memories began to fill my head, he helped me up and I held my head. "Are you okay?" I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to quiet my head down. Apparently living your worse fear over and over did nothing good. "Libby." I looked at Clark and saw fear in his eyes. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head, "I'm here."

"You're here," I mumbled. "I'm safe."

"You are," he said. I looked around to see two other mes and they faded disappearing from my sight. "They had to move you from the cave."

I nodded, "you're welcome bitch," I heard someone say. I turned around to see Kelly getting off the floor, then I realised I flung someone away from me.

"Shit sorry," I said wincing. I walked over and pulled her into a tight hug, "thank you." A blue light appeared above us and I stared at her in surprise, she didn't let go of me. "You unbound your powers. You have magic." The blue light disappeared and she let go of me and nodded, "you didn't have to."

"I did, we got an insight to the future and everyone is dead," she said. "Plus a little help from our guardian angel helped make my choice." I looked at her confused and she pointed at Liam, "he's a whitelighter."

"Wow you strayed that far off the path they sent a whitelighter?" I was surprised, they were very unheard of.

"He's here for you too," Kelly said. I groaned, and she laughed, "yeah not just me now is it." She elbowed me and I shook my head. "Why on earth did you step into a field that you knew would keep you in it?!"

"Because Clark was in it!" I snapped back. "He was living his worse fear! The world needed Superman they didn't need me, just a witch. I couldn't let him suffer."

"You were living your worse fear Libby," Clark snapped. "I know exactly what that is! You shouldn't have done it!" I could feel myself getting angrier, it didn't help that the first thing on my mind was that. I may have only been in there a mere few hours but it replayed thousands of times my head felt like it was going to explode. "You tried so hard to push it back and you brought it to the front of your mind."

"ENOUGH!" I yelled throwing my hands up, as I did fire appeared from them and my eyes widened. "Oh my god. My hands are shooting fire? I can hold fire? Oh my god, my powers don't relate to fire!"

"They do now," Liam said. "As you evolve and grow your powers will to, this power is just like your others, you need to control your emotions."

"Your powers are tied to your emotions," mum said.

"How did you used to control them when you first got them?" Clark asked curiously.

"I drew," I whispered. "I drew you, well fragments of you." He nodded, he came over and I looked in his eyes. I concentrated on that and all my feelings for him rushed to the forefront of my head, I looked at my hands and the fire finally stopped. I placed my head on his shoulder "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly. He stroked my hair and I closed my eyes trying to calm my head, "we don't have the time to do what we did last time."

"I know," I said. I opened my eyes and I saw that Barry, Caitlin and Cisco was here, I waved to them. "We need to destroy it."

"Well we can't touch it," Clark said.

"Back away," I ordered. "Everyone." They all did as I said and Kelly came and stood next to me and grabbed my hand, "what are you thinking?"

"You throw your fire at it and then I bring in an element or two," she said.

"I forget you have that power," I admitted. "A tornado?"

She looked at me flatly, "a little eccentric?" She sighed. "I was thinking more lightning bolt?"

"I could have just done that," Barry said pointedly.

"You aren't the ultimate power," I said turning around to face him. "You can't touch this." I couldn't help but grin as the song popped into my head at the same time.

"Not now," Clark said flatly. I smiled sheepishly, I loved the fact he knew what I was thinking before I said it, either that or I was very predictable. "Right do we need to take cover?"

I looked at him flatly, "you're literally invincible."

"I have faith in your abilities," Clark shrugged. "Kelly's? Not so much, you didn't stop being a witch she hasn't had her powers for a long time." I nodded he had a point, I shooed them back a little.

"You can do this," Liam said to Kelly. I looked at him, "no point me moving back, I'm already dead."

I nodded, I let out a breath and nodded at Kelly, I looked at my hand and imagined fire a second later it was on fire, I pointed it at the field and it hit it immediately. "Now," I mumbled. She nodded and I saw her put her hands together and slowly saw lightening in between them, I smiled. Knowing her powers I knew why we were the ultimate power. The power field was still on fire and it hadn't wavered. Kelly threw the lightening strike at it, I flinched as I felt it hit the fire immediately, I stopped the fire and waited as both of the elements worked together. I looked at my hand and saw a black mark on it, I guess although fire didn't hurt using it too long wasn't good.

The field grew a bigger and I pushed Kelly out the way as I saw it coming towards us, as it hit me I felt myself flying across the room as a loud bang echoed around the room. I hit the floor with a smack and groaned, I rolled over and looked to see it had gone completely. "Why do I always get pushed?" I heard Kelly groan.

I glared at my sister as I stood up, "would you prefer to be thrown across the room?" I asked as I felt pain down my back. I walked over to Clark and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

I grabbed his hand and thought of the fortress and we were orbing, "that feels weird," he muttered. "Next time I'll just fly."

"You get used to it," I told him with a shrug. I sat down and pulled the blanket close to me, Clark really should clean up when he was here. I ran a hand through my hair, "I" Clark came over and pulled me into a tight hug. "It was horrible." I shook my head I could feel myself about to cry and that was the last thing I wanted. "It just kept going and I couldn't stop him." I broke down crying and I held onto him tightly. "I couldn't."

"I know," he whispered. "I'm so sorry Libby. I wish I could have gotten their in time, I'm sorry."

"It was worse in there Clark because you never came," I sobbed. I didn't want to let go of him, "I thought that I had pushed it back."

"Libby," he sighed. "You went into a magical field that brings your worst fear to life. It's hard to overcome your fears, and you never dealt with it when it first happened."

"They would have killed me," I whispered. I shook my head, "I was so stupid."

"No, you were young," he said. "You didn't know. Why didn't you tell your mom?"

"I dealt with it?" I offered. "I never knew how, I guess I had to forgive myself and I never have." I looked around the fortress this is where I was after it happened Clark staying as Superman had taken care of me for a few days. "I remember when you brought me here, it was the most magical thing I had seen. You never told me why you brought me here? I mean anyone else you took to the hospital."

"You reminded me of Kara," he admitted. "When I found her she was scared and confused and I took her to live with the Danvers, just something about you, I felt the need to protect."

"And you were there," I said with a little smile. "With every fall, trip, injury, you came. Until you didn't. Did I ever thank you?" He nodded. "Well thank you. I think I would have been dead by now with what happened."

"Will you talk to your mom?" He asked. I bit my lip and shook my head, "you can do it, I'll be there. You need to tell them Libby. If you are fighting a demon or The Black Witch and you freeze because of this you'll put everyone in danger."

"Alright," I agreed. I let go of him and sniffled, "I have to do this alone. I'll see you back at the DEO?"

He nodded, I thought of my mom and orbed out, "where did you go?" Mom asked in a huff as I appeared in front of her. "Where's Clark?"

"He's coming," I said shrugging. "Not a fan of the orbing" I chuckled. I looked at her, "we need to talk." My gaze went to Kelly and I bit my lip. "All of us."

"Including me?" Dad asked curiously.

"Will you be using magic?" I asked shaking my head knowing the answer is no.

"Nope, go on crazy kids share your secrets," he chuckled. "All I can do is orb, which speaking of I'll be at home."

I walked forward and saw Kara, "thank you," I said. I walked into a room and shut the door, I sat down and looked at them both. "I want you to remember I was young and stupid." Mom sighed rubbing her temples. "I was 16 and in with that bad crowd." Mom frowned instantly, "I was doing some weed you know nothing bad and then I met" I swallowed, "someone and he was older and from that moment he had me wrapped around his little finger."

"Paul?"

I nodded, "erm, at first it was fun he'd buy me things and spoil me, but then I should have known. I shouldn't let it happen but I did. He started giving me harder stuff I didn't want to but he threatened to leave me, so I did." I stood up and walked over to the window I didn't want to look at my mom or sister. "It was coke and some other stuff, those 5 days I went missing, I wasn't on a drug bender like I said, I couldn't tell you what happened." I shook my head. "It was a party he made me dress in some sexy underwear and he had a load of friends around, he pushed more coke down and he hit me with heroin." I could hear the gasp. "I managed to run, well sort of. I fell from a 2nd story window trying to escape but by the time I got up they caught me and" my voice cracked and I blinked away "they hit me over and over and he eventually took my virginity all of them. You always wondered how I knew Clark? Two hours later after at least 8 men had me in the alley, he saw me being attacked by two more and that's when he saved me."

"Liberty," mom said.

"Clark took me back to the fortress and I stayed there for 5 days healing and trying to deal with it." I ran a hand through my hair, "when he brought me home and I was going to tell you but the look in your eyes. I couldn't. So I lied and said I had been on a drug bender instead."

"Liberty," I felt arms wrap around me and mom was holding onto me tightly. "My baby."

"Why tell us now?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Kelly," mom snapped.

"It's fine mom," I whispered. "That stupid magical field makes you live your greatest fear and that was mine, so I lived that memory over and over and in it Clark never came. He said I had to tell you in case I freeze. It took a long time to get over it, every night Superman would be at my window and when I turned 17 I asked why he came and he then flew me back to the fortress and he then told me his real identity Kal-El as well as he was Clark his secret identity. Since then well you know that part."

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have known. I'm your mother and I should have known."


	17. Sixteen

I'd like to say it was easier that my mom and sister knew. That in some way it helped. It didn't. Now I just saw pity in their eyes. It had been a week since I had told them in that time I had avoided them. I had spent every moment I could at the DEO with Kara and Clark, what it had done is bring Clark and I closer together.

"You need to sleep." My eyes opened and I blinked slightly, I saw Kara standing in front of me and I let out a yawn.

"I'm fine."

"You're falling asleep as you're standing here, go home," Kara said shaking her head. "You aren't doing anyone any favours staying here. Barry and Oliver are working on their end back on Earth 1, we are working as hard as possible here. You cannot drain yourself."

"I got it Kara," I heard Clark say. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, "hold onto me," he whispered. I did as he said and he lifted into the air flying, I snuggled into his arms enjoying the feeling as we flew, this would never get old. We arrived at the fortress and I frowned slightly, "look nobody get you here."

"I'm not worr-"

"Yes you are," he interrupted. He sat down with me on the blanket and laid us both down, he rubbed my cheek and looked down at me. "Libby, this isn't like last time. You relived it and each version changed and affected you. But deep down I'm not even sure that's what your issue is this time? I mean part of it, but" he shrugged trailing off.

"All I see is pity," I whispered. "That's one thing I never saw in your eyes, I can't deal with that." I shook my head, I cuddled into him and he held me tighter. "I think it was easier for them to accept I was on a drug bender."

"Did your mom not wonder why you suddenly stopped doing drugs and started focusing at school?" Clark asked curiously.

"No," I shook my head. "She never asked, I never told."

"I think deep down your mom must have had an idea, just maybe not this bad," Clark said. I kicked my shoes off and pulled the blanket over us, he took his hand in mine and began to trace patterns on the palm of my hand.

"Tell me what did you have planned for our date?" I asked curiously.

"I was going to bring you to the fortress," he said. "We never did normal dates it was me flying you places and you loved seeing them, there wasn't a place we called ours. Only the fortress."

"Clark, why did you bring me here?"

"So you can get some sleep," he said.

I shook my head, "I mean the first time, any other person I'm sure you would have dropped off at the hospital, why was I different?"

"I don't really know," he admitted. "You reminded me of Kara when she first landed on Earth, lost and needing help. I didn't feel like the hospital was the right place, you were only 16." I nodded. "I just wanted to protect you, from the moment I met you I wanted to protect you. Despite everything that has happened I wouldn't change it because at the time it was the right thing to do."

"It was," I said. "I keep thinking back to that night when you left." Even as I said it the memory resurfaced. "I didn't realise when I agreed to the memory wipe I would feel so empty." I thought of my sketch pad and it appeared in front of us. He looked at me confused, I sat up and Clark did too."Whenever I sat down to draw I would draw the same person but I had no idea who that person was." He opened up the pad and looked through of them, "I had no idea who I was drawing just the same figure."

"Deep down you knew, just your memories were locked, I'm glad you never tried to cast a memory spell, because I'm not sure the affect that would have had with my memory trick," he admitted. "You are talented, I never understood why you didn't pursue your drawing."

"I'm not sure how I could explain this nameless face I couldn't stop drawing," I admitted. "Plus I didn't really want to draw for a career, I do it for fun and to try and figure shit out."

I pulled him to lie down and laid on his chest, "I love you Libby."

"I love you too Clark," I said kissing his neck. "Did that not bother you either?"

"What's with the questions?" He asked amused. I shrugged, "did what not bother me?"

"Not having sex," I said bluntly. "I mean you can have sex with humans right?"

"Yes," Clark nodded. "I can. No it didn't bother me, sometimes you aren't with someone for physical, sometimes it's just companionship and we fooled around. I follow your lead, and there is significant age difference if you think. I don't age fast." I nodded, he kissed me softly. "It'll happen when it does, now we need to focus on you." I raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping."

He stroked my face and I closed my eyes, "talk to me," I said softly. "About anything, just talk." He smiled and started talking, I found myself falling to sleep in his arms.

"You've seen her she's fine, now leave," I heard a voice say. My eyes fluttered open and I turned to see mom stood there with Clark. I quickly closed my eyes, I didn't want her to know I was awake.

"She needs to be at home where she is safe," mom snapped.

Clark laughed, "nothing can touch us here, it's the fortress of solitude," he said flatly. "I didn't let you in so you could take her, she's asleep for the first time in days. This isn't something you can fix."

"She's my baby, I should have protected her, I just thought she was selfish on a drug bender, I never thought," mom said.

"I'm not here to ease your guilt Lila," Clark said. "Libby has to deal with this herself, when it happened I brought her here and she healed slowly but she healed. She can do it again, she's not broken, and she definetely does not want your pity."

"She always was good at reading emotions, an empath in the making," mom said. "I can't help it."

"Yes you can, Libby is not a victim she is a survivor," Clark said. "Look what she's done since then, her powers, her job, and she's as stable as they come, she doesn't need pity, she needs you to accept it and move on."

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital, she wasn't your responsibility," mom said annoyed.

"It sounds to me you're bitter that you wasn't the one to care for her, she reminded me of Kara when I found her, she was lost and the look on her face. She's healthy and she's safe that is all that matters Lila be thankful I found her when I did."

"I love her I just I wish I could have stopped it, if she had her powers she wouldn't-"

"You can't control when she received her powers."

"I can and I did, I bound them until they were 21, figured have a normal childhood and college and then the powers. If she had them at 16."

"She could have destroyed the world, she is a powerhouse, she is part of the ultimate power, the Black Witch knows that, she knew Kelly wasn't that powerful one despite being the oldest. Libby is the one with the power."

"That's unusual," mom said. "The youngest are never the powerful when it comes to the ultimate power. It won't matter for much longer, the ultimate power won't exist. I'm working on a potion to relinquish their powers."

"Libby will never agree to that," Clark said. He was right I wouldn't despite the good and the bad I loved being a witch, it felt like I actually helped people.

"I won't tell her," mom said. "I'd rather love them as mortal daughter than as witches." Clark stayed silent, "tell her to message me when she wakes up."

I opened my eyes as my mom orbed out, "bitch," Clark muttered. I smiled a little, "I know you're awake, Libby." I opened my eyes and bit my lip as I looked at him. He came over and laid next to me, I leant up and rested my head on my hand. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I did you were right I did need it," I smiled a little. "I can't believe mom would plan to relinquish our powers without consulting us. Thank you for trying to talk to her, it does no good but thank you."

"I think she's having a range of emotions and she doesn't know what to do," Clark said softly. I nodded, "we have to get back to the real world soon."

"So no 5 day sprint of being in the most beautiful fortress I've seen?"

"No," he said. "You still have a job remember."

My eyes widened I had completely forgotten about my job. "Shit!"

"It's fine, Kara has been covering for you, apparently you have enough letters backed up that she has managed," Clark said.

"I can't believe I forgot about my job," I groaned. I rubbed my face, "I was so focused on The Black Witch I forgot. I guess I should grow up a little bit and sort out my work life." I stroked his face and pressed my lips to his. "I love you. Now I best grow up and get back to my job. You are very welcomed distraction Clark Kent."

"Do you want me to fly you home?"

I picked up the sketch pad and shook my head, "I'll orb home, I'll see you at work?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, I am still on load to Cat, I'll be checking in over there but yes I shall be back over," he said. He kissed me softly.

I thought of my home and orbed, I tossed the sketchpad on the bed and changed into work clothes, I walked out and saw Liam and Kelly on the sofa. "Morning guys."

"Where have you been?"

"A date," I lied.

"For a week?"

"Oh for that I was at the DEO," I said. "Keeping in touch with Barry, Oliver, Caitlin and Cisco and everyone. You can sense me it's fine, you know I'm okay." She rolled her eyes and I grabbed a cup out the cupboard and made a quick cup of tea. "Look I appreciate you being concerned but you don't need to be."

"You're my sister I'm always concerned, even from a war zone," Kelly said. "Anyway I'm glad you're back it means I don't have to listen to mom."

"Speaking of her," I said. "She's planning to relinquish our powers." Kelly stared at me, "just thought you should know, although you never wanted them so I guess it'd be no different to you."

I grabbed my shoes slipping them on, "that's unfair," Kelly snapped. "I got my powers back to save you and you still do little jabs like that. I may have been without my powers but that doesn't mean I want them gone forever. I know there's a relinquish spell and potion why do you think I asked you to do binding potions spells? I'm not ready to lose them completely. I won't relinquish my powers."

I looked at her in surprise, "I'm sorry," this time I meant it. I was always quick to judge my sister. "I always figured you hated magic."

"I struggle with it, but I know the good our powers do," Kelly said. "When you need me, I'll be there, I promise."


	18. Seventeen

It was hard getting back to work, the only thing I could think of was the Black Witch. It didn't feel like I was doing much, I turned my attention to the door as there was a knock. "Come in." I called. Kara walked in and I smiled, "morning."

"It is, to see you back at work," she chuckled shutting the door. She sat in front of me and I sighed, "that's a big sigh."

"I don't feel like I am doing anything," I admitted. "How do you do it? I mean you're supergirl and yet you come to CatCo and do this, how do you separate the big threats that you know are out there."

"I struggle sometimes," she nodded. "But my job here is just important as the one I do as Supergirl. Just like you Liberty, your advice helps millions of readers of this magazine and as a witch" the door opened we both turned and Clark walked in. "You ever heard of knocking?" I let out a sigh of relief. "As I was saying, as a witch you protect so many innocents from the underworld. You know I don't deal with demons."

"Don't say the d word," I said. "Then they just pop up and it all goes to shit." Clark laughed, he walked over and kissed my head, "hey, you got back fast."

"Well we do fly," he said.

I frowned, I felt like someone was calling me. "What's up?" Kara asked.

"I feel like somebody is calling me, or at least calling out to me," I said confused. "I've never felt this before." I thought of Liam. "LIAM!" I called. Blue swirls appeared in front of me and Liam was stood in front of me with Kelly. "I only called one of you."

"He was dealing with me and my issues," Kelly complained. "I'm hearing voices."

"Surely that's just your conscious," Kara said.

"No," Kelly said.

"You too huh?" I asked. "Feeling like someone is calling you?" She nodded. "Do you think this is because we are the ultimate power again?"

"No," Liam said. "You are powerful witches but you forget your orbing power is from whitelighters you're probably hearing a charge." I sat back in my chair and shook my head and he nodded, "yeah Liberty, you're hearing charges."

"Kelly is the one that is the nurturing between us, me I like to fight and blow things up," I said. "I don't want a charge, can't you tell them" I pointed up "that I don't want it yet."

"You don't get a choice for your destiny Liberty," Kelly said. I glared at her. "I know weird coming from me. You know considering I ignored it."

"Please Liam, give the charge to Kelly, I don't want it and I don't care for it." He nodded and orbed out, Kelly stared at me. "Don't look at me like that, you can look after them I'll turn up when a d needs vanquishing."

"Demon?"

I felt something hit me and I fell, "fireball!" Kelly called. I ducked again and flinched as I saw the burn on my shoulder. I sat up and put my hands up freezing him. It didn't work. "Freeze him!"

"Higher level demon," I said. I stood up, "didn't I vanquish you already?" He cocked his head to the side and shrugged. He conjured a fireball into his hand, "crystals!" I called. "Circle!" I pushed my hand towards him and he was trapped in the circle.

"Cool!" Kelly grinned.

"This is why we don't say demons!" I snapped. "It's like they sense it!" She put her hands up, I walked over to my desk draw and grabbed a potion, "don't ever say that word when we don't have them."

"Okay."

I looked at the demon, "what do you want?"

"To kill you."

"Get in line," I said. I got ready to throw the potion, "it's nice to see you again demon I'm pretty sure I already vanquished. Enjoy being vanquished again." I threw the potion and he burst into flames and disappeared. "Crystals home."

"Well exciting start," Kara said.

I rubbed my head, I looked in my draw, "I'm so going to have to make more potions," I muttered.

"Are you not at all concerned? You said that was a demon you vanquished before," Kelly said. "Surely we need to look into that."

"Kelly," I sighed. "Trust me we don't." She looked at me confused, "sometimes the magic behind the spells fail. I'm pretty sure it's not the same exact demon but if my memory serves me correct in the book it says that the high level demon comes from a greater demon who can produce them at whatever rate he wants."

"So vanquish him," Kara said.

I laughed, "if it was that easy," I said shaking my head. I looked at the pile of work on my desk, "now it's been lovely chatting with you all this morning get out of my office I have work to do."

Kelly stared at me, "we have to look into this," she said.

"Look I'm going to tell you how I've been doing things, I wait until they come to me, I vanquish them with whatever spell or potion I need then I get back on with my life. I can't be mixed in high level demons or greater demons because I was one witch. Now that's been working fine for me, so please Kelly drop it."

"I'm going to check the book," she said.

She orbed out and I groaned and shook my head, "good look finding the book."

"What book?"

"Book of Shadows, every witch has one, passed down from generation to generation, only I hid ours," I admitted sheepishly. "Magically cloaked, she won't find it. Although she's not going to admit that and will spend the rest of the day trying to find it."

"Wow," Kara laughed. I smiled a little, it wasn't often I got to trick my sister so when I did it felt great. "Liberty you realise your shoulder is still burnt."

I looked at my shoulder and groaned, I had forgot, "can't heal myself," I admitted. I opened the other draw and grabbed a gauze, I handed it to Clark, "patch up." He rolled his eyes and placed it on and taped it up. "Try explaining this one away."

"Easy, you got drunk and fell down into a coffee table," Kara said. I stared at her flatly, "that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later."

She walked out my office and I shook my head, I looked at Clark and he sat on the edge of my desk. "How are things in metropolis?"

"It's good," he nodded. "I have people keeping an eye over there and I am just a fly away." I nodded, "so are you okay?"

"I'm getting there Clark, getting there," I smiled. He bent down and kissed me softly, I smiled and kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "I'm glad in a way we've sorted everything out," he paused "we have sorted everything out right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "All my memories are back, painful as that was I'm glad. Now having our last memory before you got rid of them it helped understand that it was a necessary thing to do. You were right about one thing."

"What?"

"We will see each other again," I said. He smiled, he ran a hand through my hair and played with it a little bit.

"I also remember you falling that night and yet again I saved you," he said pointedly.

"I was really clumsy," I said shaking my head. "Stupidly clumsy."

"Maybe you just knew I would always be there," he teased. I blushed a little and he chuckled, "I mean some of those, like how did you manage to fall out a 2nd story window for a start?"

"I can't even explain that, I was only trying to reach for the window," I said shaking my head. "It was like something knocked me, I really can't explain it."

"Magic," he said.

My phone began to ring I reached over and answered, " _Liberty Potter," I said._

 _"Liberty it's Darren," he said._

 _"Oh why are you phoning the office phone and not my mobile?" I asked confused._

 _"You haven't picked up your mobile for the last few days, and I heard someone say you were back at work," he said. "Sam wants to come and do some work experience with you, what do you say?"_

 _"I don't see a problem with that," I shrugged. "She's a smart girl and I have faith in her abilities I also believe you should let her have some with Kara."_

 _"No."_

 _"Darren, you know she's good," I said._

 _"My answer is still no, she'll get trampled on," he said. "I'm sending her up."_

I ended the call and looked at Clark, "I need your cousin, and where is my phone?" I asked confused. "Darren said he's been trying to phone me."

"Fortress or the DEO I'm not sure," he said.

I reached for my phone and dialled the extension for Kara's office, _"Kara I know you just left I need your help with something."_

 _"On my way."_

She ended the call, and I put the phone down my door opened and Sam came in with Darren, "what happened to your shoulder?" I heard Darren ask.

Clark smiled and turned away from me, "I was drunk and fell down into a coffee table," even as I said the lie it sounded ridiculous to me. "This is why you shouldn't drink Sam." She laughed and nodded.

"Can I have a word in private?"

"Sure."

I got out the chair and punched Clark as I passed he quickly grabbed my wrist, "you know you can't hurt me right now?" He laughed quietly.

"I can keep trying." I muttered. I left the office shutting the door behind me, "so what's up? You don't have to worry about Sam, you know she's going to be fine. She did amazing last time."

"I'm not worried about her," he said. "I'm worried about you."

"Me? I'm fine."

"You disappeared for a week not answering my calls, and when you do turn back up you're wrapped in a gauze and you have him grabbing your wrist like you're his property," Darren said. "Is he hurting you?"

"What?" I asked shocked. "No. Don't be ridiculous. Clark would never hurt me. I've lost my phone that's why I haven't replied. I've had a rough week that's all. Clark would never ever hurt me."

"You did not fall down drunk and hit a coffee table, you realise how absurd that sounds?"

"Well, I'm sorry my reason doesn't hold up, it's true. Ask Winn I'm a clumsy drunk, actually ask anyone I'm clumsy. There's nothing malicious happening here Darren and Clark would never ever hurt me. I'd bet my life on it."

"You're hiding something," he pressed.

"You're right, I am," I said. "Nothing to do with Clark, I went through a trauma when I was 16," he looked at me shocked, "I thought I got over it, but something recently just brought it back and that's why I had a week off. I also did fall down drunk too but it was because I was having flashbacks of that trauma and I was in no state to come to work."

"You wanted to see me?" I turned to see Kara in that moment I was never so glad she had turned up.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Darren." I walked away and opened my office door, Sam and Clark were talking, I could tell by the look on Clark's face he had heard every word Darren had said. "Kara, Darren wanted Sam to do more work experience up here but I know both of us know that Sam doesn't want to be up here."

"Not true, you're awesome company," she protested.

"Well, as long as we keep this secret I think if this ok with Kara to let you go and follow her for a week," I said.

"It's good with me," Kara said. "Let's go."

They both left and I walked over to Clark and lifted his face, "you know I don't believe you could ever hurt me right? You know that."

"He loves you."

"I don't love him," I said. "Clark I know you would never hurt me."

"I'm glad you know," he said. "Thank you for defending me." I hugged his chest and I felt him kiss my head, and I smiled.


	19. Eighteen

I'm sure demons knew when I was busy. I'm sure they knew when life gets hectic and decided than to attack. I had been slammed with meetings at work and trying to get my column written the moment I was in my office alone they attacked. I wasn't sure if this was because the ultimate power was no longer hidden. People knew who we were, and those demons who wanted to impress the source of all Evil was prepared to bring us down. I grabbed up my bag and rushed out the office, "Hannah I'm working from home for the rest of the day," I told her. She nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow hopefully."

"You okay Liberty?" She asked curiously. "I've been wanting to ask for a few days after your work off the other week but" she trailed off.

"I'm fine Hannah," I lied. "Just a little frazzled. Maybe I should take up Yoga." I thought about and shook my head, "wow I need to get out of here I just thought about doing exercise." Hannah laughed, "any new letters just put them on my desk." She nodded. I walked out the building and into an alleyway I made sure nobody was there and orbed home. I dumped my bag on the sofa and groaned. My apartment looked a mess, too bad I couldn't use magic to get rid of this, that stupid personal gain rule.

"I found the book!" I heard Kelly snap coming from my bedroom.

"Good afternoon Kelly," I said.

"I found the book," she said shaking her head. "I can't believe you hid it straight in front of me."

"I can't believe it took you a week," I smiled. She walked over and slapped me round the back of the head. I sat down on the sofa and let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired and demons have been attacking all week and I think it has something to do with the Black Witch," I said. She frowned the moment I said her name, "I'm not imagining it before you say it. I am also not obsessed." She smiled a little, I shook my head, "I need to make more potions I've ran out of them at the office."

"Why all the demon attacks?" Kelly asked confused. "I see them attacking innocents on the street more and more, I honestly don't know why. They never used to be this open about it."

"Ultimate power," I said. "Book of Shadows." It appeared in front of me and I flicked through the pages.

"What are you looking for?"

"I just had a light bulb moment," I said. She looked at me, "my first encounter with the Black Witch, she said I look just like her." She looked at me blankly. "The ultimate power is very rarely just one person, so who was the other half of the ultimate power with the Black Witch?"

"You're thinking she had a sibling?" Kelly asked I nodded. "Would she hurt her sister?" I shrugged. "So how do we find out?"

"There's a spell in the book," I said. "A seance." She looked at me unconvinced, I walked around closing the curtains and opened up the chest in the living room, I grabbed white and purples candles and lit them, I also grabbed a white cloth. "Burn some cinnamon, frankincense and sandlewood, top shelf." I pointed at the cupboard and she grabbed them and burnt them. I grabbed her hand as she sat in front of me and she nodded. _"Beloved unknown spirit, we seek your guidance, we ask that you commune with us and move among us."_

This time when I chanted Kelly joined in, _"Beloved unknown spirits, we seek your guidance, we ask that you commune with us and move among us. Beloved unknown spirit, we seek your guidance, we ask that you commune with us and move among us. Beloved unknown spirit, we seek your guidance-"_ white swirls began to appear in front of us. _"We ask that you commune with us and move among us."_

"Hello," the woman said. As I looked at her I couldn't but be shocked, we could have been twins we looked so similar. This is what she meant 'you look just like her'. "I do not bring the answers you seek."

"What's your name?"

"Katarina," she said. "Katarina Preston."

"But you have a different answer that we seek," I said. She nodded, "they sent you for a reason. Who is the Black Witch?"

"I do not know who you speak of," she said. "I know of a young lady, her name is Catalina Preston, she was my sister."

"Wow Catalina and Katarina, twins?"

She nodded, "the closest, you have to understand before I tell you the story, it was dark times. Our mother and father were murdered for being witches, and Catalina and I were left raising ourselves. We were alone and all we had is each other. We protected innocents and fought off demons and evil, we were loved by our friends and family. We were strong, powerful witches, in our time we defeated a great evil, the source. People bowed at our feet, it went to Catalina's head she begun to think we were better than the humans, the demons, the fairies, the trolls, the elders and whitelighters, everyone," she said. "People tried to warn me, auras tried to warn me, they could see something dark in my sister. I didn't listen. I should have."

"What changed?"

"She began to practice dark magic and it changed her soul, she was sick of sharing the ultimate power with me. She wanted it for herself. What changed is she went power mad, you should know that not one person can handle the ultimate power alone, that is why it is shared, balanced amongst siblings or different witches. Do you know how to steal a witches power?"

"No," Kelly said.

"You stab them with an atheme and you can absorb their power, and that's what my own blood sister did to me," Katarina explained shaking her head. "I love my sister and she was interested in power." She shook her head sadly. "The woman who killed me was not my sister."

"So you don't know how to vanquish her?"

"No," she said. "I do know it relies in your bond more so than your powers, Liberty she'll attack you first because you remind her of me. Although she has my power she lost the bond between us, her soul is dark and black. I love my sister but I do not like her."

"You're not going to tell us how to defeat her are you?" Kelly asked.

"Love your sister Kelly, treasure her, and listen to her ideas," Katarina said. "She's obsessive yes, but that obsessiveness is going to give you the clue you need." She turned to look at me, "Liberty, treasure your sister, and listen to her. As important as the Black Witch is, ordinary demons are important, protecting the innocent. The moment you became a witch you took an oath to protect the innocent."

"Thank you Katarina I hope you are having a better afterlife than life," I said.

"Blessed be my sisters, be good to each other." She faded away and I looked at Kelly, she took my hand and I squeezed hers as she squeezed mine. It was like we both had the same idea. I slid back leaning against the sofa and sighed.

"She killed her sister," Kelly mumbled. "What kind of person kills their sister that they love?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "But at least now we can make a plan." She looked at me, "I'm her weakness without her even realising."

I stood up and opened all the curtains, "clean up that stuff I'm going to make a batch of potions for the office and we're going to brainstorm whilst we do it."

"Shouldn't I be bossing you around?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, "and why not?"

"You might be older, I've been a witch longer," I said smugly.

"Details."

"Important," I said. I walked over to the cooker and grabbed a big pan and grabbed the ingredients I needed to make my strongest potion. Kelly came over and sat at the breakfast bar and overlooked the pan of water. "What was it like keeping that secret from me?"

"Hard, but you were kind of wrapped up in your Clark drama and drug drama to even notice any strange things happening around the house," she said. "Maybe that's why we didn't notice that you had been hurt and raped."

"Don't," I said shaking my head. "I don't like talking about it." I sniffle and looked at her, "it's too hard. I blame myself." She looked at me shocked. "Come on Kelly, I was drugged up I took the coke. I was vulnerable enough that he could shoot me up with heroin and do that."

"Don't do that to yourself Liberty, I never want you to think that," Kelly said shaking her head. "No matter how drugged or fucked up you were doesn't give anyone the permission to pimp you out. So no more negativity for that business."

"Thanks Kel," I whispered.

"I'm glad Clark managed to help you, how did you react when he revealed his identity?"

"I was shocked and then when he told me his story it just, I couldn't understand why he choose me and I think in that moment I fell in love with him not for him being superman but for the man underneath. Not Clark the persona he created here but Kal-El, I mean I love all the parts of him but he doesn't show that part often so when he does it's magical," I said. "I know one thing is for sure, I want a future with Clark, I don't know what kind of future but I want one."

"Do you like making potions?"

"I do," I chuckled. "To know just with one potion I can save an innocent, also sometimes our powers do fail." I looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad we can do this. Talk I mean."

"I guess Katarina said some true things," Kelly admitted. "We don't value our relationship with each other." I shook my head, "maybe it's time we started spending time together instead of just fighting. Whilst we are doing honest hour, I have something to admit." I looked at her. "I didn't join the army to fight the great fight, I mean I did but that wasn't my reason. I had gotten rid of the Black Witch, so I thought, you were getting powers soon and I know if I saw you using magic and me being around it, I would put you in danger and want my magic back, so the day you got it I made you bind my powers. I tried to protest you."

"You are the big sister after all," I smiled. "I love you Kelly."

"I love you too Libs."


	20. Nineteen

It was quite amusing, everyone said I was the obsessive one, looking at Kelly that so wasn't true. She was currently on day 5 of looking through the book and not finding a thing, not even Liam was distracting her. A knock on the door pulled me away and I answered the door, Clark stood there and I pulled him into my arms and kissed him softly. "I missed you," I told him.

"I know," he chuckled. "Metropolis needs me though."

"I know, we need to think of a permanent solution," I admitted.

"Yeah, speaking of," he said. His eyes passed me and landed on Kelly, "what's happening with her?"

"She's obsessing," I said.

"I am not!" Kelly yelled. "Researching."

"Obsessing she hasn't moved in 5 days," I said. Clark chuckled, "so how about we go on a date? Right now, at the fortress?" Clark nodded, "right Kelly try and move away from the books I'm going out with Clark."

"Whatever," she said.

"Fly?" I asked with a grin.

He nodded and picked me up, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder as we flew out the window, I enjoyed the breeze as we flew. I loved it. It didn't take us long to arrive at the fortress, as we did I noticed there was already food and everything there, "did you plan to take me out anyway?"

"I did," he laughed. He placed me on the ground and I sat on the blanket, Clark handed me a drink and I took a small sip. "I missed you and we do need to talk. This is my last week in National City."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I should have expected it really, I can't move or anything until I defeat the Black Witch. I mean she's in National City."

"She's not actually," Clark said. "She's back in metropolis. She wants to end it where it all started."

"My house?"

"No, hers," Clark said. "After you told me the family name something clicked a story I had heard so whilst I was back home I researched the name and they originated from our city. I'll show you the research later it may have the answer to defeating her." I smiled, I leant up and kissed him softly. "I have really missed you Libby."

"Do you want me to move back to metropolis?"

"Libby, I can't make you move home," Clark sighed. "This should be your choice, you created a life here, a home and a job. If you move, I want it to be because you want to move. I can't have you resent me later." I looked at him, "you need to seriously think about it, actually what made you leave?"

"I was looking for something or should I say someone," I admitted. "After the memory wipe and getting my powers I felt lost, and I figured get away from home. I just wanted to escape I suppose CatCo was a happy accident. I just I'd feel bad leaving CatCo I love my job and Cat was good to me. She was the one who gave me the job."

"I'm not telling you what to do Libby, we just need to think of something," he said shrugging. What he really meant was that I would have to think because he couldn't leave them without their Superman which I understood.

"I'll think about it," I told him softly. He nodded, I had an idea but it was whether I could get people to agree with it, and by people I meant the one and only Cat Grant. Clark reached over and pressed his hand on my cheek. "I love you Clark."

"I love you too Libby," he said. "So if I suggested that you hide out here until the Black Witch was gone, you'd say say yes?"

"In you dreams Clark," I whispered. "In your dreams." I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Clark I know you're worried."

"Scared," he said. "I'm scared, you aren't invincible like Kara and me."

"I know," I nodded. "But we do have healers too Clark, and Kelly has that fancy force field going off. I also have powers Clark, I know you're scared considering I let her fireball me."

"Still can't believe you did that," he muttered shaking his head. "Do you know all your powers? Are you sure you can have them all and come out alive at the end?"

"I have many powers Clark, and yes I am very well trained in all of them, I have telechkinisis, orbing, freezing and blowing up. I also have deflection and empathy and the latest fire throwing, other than the new one I don't struggle with controlling them."

"Let's practice," he said.

I groaned, "Clark if I wanted to practice I would have stayed with Kelly," I muttered. I stood up and smiled a little, I pulled my jacket off throwing it to the floor, "I have a much much better idea." I stepped up to him and kissed him softly, it took him a few seconds to get into the kiss it wasn't long before he was kissing back. I bit his lip gently and he groaned. I pulled away slightly and looked at him, I grabbed the bottom of my top and pulled it over my head revealing my bra. He gulped a little and I laughed, "still want to train?"

He pulled me back into his arms crashing his lips to mine, "I want you," he mumbled.

"You may have me," I teased I grabbed the bottom of his top pulling it off, underneath it revealed his Superman suit. "I forget about that sometimes." He grabbed the middle of my bra ripping it into two, he kissed down my neck and sucked gently. I could tell he was holding back and it frustrated me. "Hey Clark, I'm not glass you don't have to be gentle."

I woke up wrapped around Clark, I looked up and he was awake, "morning," I mumbled. He carried on playing with my hair "I guess we have to go back to reality now."

"Nah," he chuckled. "Let's just lock the fortress up and never go back to our lives." I laughed, that sounded so nice. "I need to show you all that stuff from the Preston siblings."

"We best get going if I don't check in with Kelly about something she could freak," I said. I climbed off him and got dressed quickly, I hated wearing clothes from the night before. "I'm going to quickly orb home, meet me back there?"

"Not even a kiss?"

I laughed, I leant up and kissed him softly, I thought of my apartment and orbed there, I grabbed some clothes out of the wardrobe as well as clean underwear and changed. I walked out my room and saw Kelly on the sofa.

"Good you're home," she said. "I have an idea on how to defeat that."

"Hold that thought, we need to go somewhere," I said. She frowned, she was about to say something and I quickly carried on talking. "Clark found some information that we are going to find useful also she's not in National City anymore."

"Where is she?"

"Home." She nodded and sighed, "so we're going to orb to Clark's apartment." She nodded. I reached for her hand and thought of Clark's apartment. We arrived and I opened the curtain to let in some light. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd been working on looking into information. "And people say I'm obsessive."

"You are," Kelly scoffed.

"Not as much as you two, you haven't left the apartment in 6 days and he has clearly been doing a board," I muttered.

"He's worried you're going to die, being a fragile human and all," she mocked. I reached over and slapped her arm which just made her laugh. "Anyway my idea for killing her use the elements."

"She has that power and she'll be expecting you to use it," I heard Clark say. I turned to see him entering the apartment. "She has every power you two have well except one."

"Which is?"

Clark looked at me and I knew, "the one that puts me in danger," I said. "Fire throwing, she has fireballs but she doesn't have the power to throw fire long lasting like I can." Clark nodded, "which is why you wanted to practice last night." He nodded again. "Well, we won't use it, she knows how powerful the ultimate power can be. I refuse to believe she can back us into a corner, I'm thinking we need a little help from our magic friends."

"Clark and Kara?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "How about some trolls? Some fairies, maybe even a leprechaun or two. I mean if they can scout the location for us, generations of witches have used them before. I don't see why they wouldn't help us we've always been good to the magical community."

"So what do you have?" Kelly asked Clark.

We walked towards the board and he began to get into explanation he had managed to create a timeline of the girls being alive. That's when I noticed something, "There's a gap in Catalina's life," I said. "A 7 month gap."

"I don't know where she went for those 7 months, but it only took 3 months after that before she killed her sister, so whatever happened in that gap it was the trigger," Clark said.

"She was unmarried," Kelly said. We both nodded, "why else do people have gaps in their lives?" I looked at her blankly. "What if she was pregnant?"

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"What if Katarina hid her sister for those months because she was unmarried and pregnant," Kelly said. "What if she took the baby and that's why she was murdered."

"I think we've got this all wrong," I said. They looked at me confused, "what if history got it wrong? This is all rumoured, talk, they were twins wasn't they? A simple switch, a little magic you can spin a whole new story."

"No," Kelly said. "You don't think? What happened to the baby?"

"Maybe that's why she's dead, she refused to give her baby up," I said. "I think we need to do some history rewriting."

"Wait, are you saying Katarina isn't dead?" Clark asked.

"I'm saying Catalina is innocent," I said. "Catalina is the dead sister."

"Wait we talked to Katarina's ghost though," Kelly said. "Can you spell a dad person?" I shrugged, I didn't know. "Well shit."

"We don't know anything, I think it's time we started looking for the baby," I said. "Find the baby, find the clues."


	21. Twenty

It didn't take long to identify where the graves of the Preston sisters were meant to have been buried. Luckily for us she wasn't buried in a ground grave, they both had a tomb I suppose it had the privacy it was needed. I put my hands up ready to blow it up, Kelly grabbed my hand to stop me, "there's a much tidier and less suspicious way," Kelly said.

"What?"

"Orb in," she said. I looked at her grimacing. "Oh come on, you can't be afraid of a dead body."

"I'm more afraid of what could be in that tomb, at least blowing it up we have the advantage," I shrugged.

"What about the mess?"

"A spell," I said. She shrugged, I blew up the entrance to the tomb and it fell to the floor, I grimaced as I saw a dead body. "Creepy." I pushed Kelly forward she glared at me. "You're older, you've lived longer it's okay if you die."

"Thanks for the support," she said. She entered the tomb and I followed after her, what I saw surprised me. There was a body that was next to a book, but it wasn't what surprised me it was the name. "Your theory proved right. Why the disguise though? Why keep up the pretence that Catalina is The Black Witch?"

"Distraction maybe?" I offered. I reached for the book and flipped through it, "a diary, I think we've got all the answers we need."

"Yeah let's get out of here," Kelly said shuddering. I climbed out taking the book with me, "spell it."

" _Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen,"_ I chanted. Right in front of our eyes it rebuilt, I looked around and grabbed Kelly's hand and we orbed home. I threw the book onto the side, "I have a meeting with Cat today so I'll see you later."

"What for?" Kelly asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about going home," I said. "Clark will never leave metropolis and I wouldn't force him to either, so maybe I can have my job and him. I don't want to quit my job."

"Good, you shouldn't change anything for a man," Kelly said.

"You mean like leaving the army?" I raised an eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly, "yeah real strong there sis."

"Shut up."

I grabbed my bag and left the apartment, I made the small walk to CatCo and hit the lift button for the top floor. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked. "I thought you were exploring?"

"We explored, now I have meeting with Cat," I said. She nodded, I had a feeling Clark had been confiding in her lately. "He told you didn't he?" She nodded. "I'm trying to sort something out."

"I don't want you to go," she pouted making me laugh. The lift dinged open and we got in, I hit the top floor and looked at her. "Stupid Clark stealing my best friend."

"I was his girlfriend first," I said with a little smile. "I mean he never asked me again but we never really broke up he just wiped my memory." Kara laughed. "We are that bit closer to ridding The Black Witch. Listen can I come by the DEO later and talk to Felicity?"

"Sure, I'll get the portal ready," she nodded.

"Don't tell Clark."

"Of course."

The lift dinged and I got out, "you aren't coming?" I asked.

"No I just travelled all this way because I don't get to see you often," she teased. I felt guilty and bit my lip slightly. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, a girls day." I nodded.

I made my way to Cat's office and she was sat behind her desk and right then I remember how intimidating this woman could be. I walked in and sat down, "Liberty, it's good to see you. So you arranged the meeting, what's up?"

"I'm looking moving," I said. "Not from the company hopefully." She looked at me confused, "I'm moving back to metropolis in a few months, I wanted to see what that would mean for my job. I don't want to quit."

"I don't want the Daily Planet to have you," she said rolling her eyes. "I do have a feeling you're leaving for a certain someone?" I tried not to blush but I don't think it worked well. "A Mr Kent? Clark Kent?"

"Nothing gets past you does it Cat?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, "Clark and I knew each other when I was younger and we got split apart and we're just getting together now. So do you think I could work at CatCo and be in metropolis."

"We could get your letters rerouted," she said. "Staff meetings you would have to attend, the monthly ones that is. If you can do that, I don't see why you can't work from home. Although if I find out you've abandoned us for the Daily Planet you'll be fired."

"I promise, thank you Cat."

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy," she said. "It's nice that you and Kara and some of the others find the balance between work and love."

"You built an empire Cat, remember that," I said softly. "Thank you for letting me work from home. How are you enjoying your sabbatical?"

"It's nice."

My phone began to ring and I quickly got it out, it was Liam, "sorry," I said. I answered it, _"Liam, bit busy, Kelly should have told you that."_

 _"Yeah this an emergency," Liam snapped. "Kelly's gone."_

 _"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked._

 _"I mean she's gone and your apartment is trashed," Liam said. "Get home now. This isn't human this is magical. You need to get home right now."_

 _"Alright I'm coming, just is the book there?" I asked._

 _"Your sister is missing and you care about the book!" He yelled._

 _"Liam, chill," I snapped. "I'm on my way."_ I looked at Cat and sighed, "I have to go, my sister is-" I paused. "Yeah." She nodded I grabbed my bag and rushed out, I went to the lift and it dinged open, thankfully it was empty. I stepped in and the door shut, I thought of the apartment and quickly orbed out. As I got home I stared at it shocked, it looked like a fireball had gotten it all. I looked around, "shit."

It had been a long time since I called on a premonition but I sure hoped I could do it. I grabbed onto Kelly's jacket and my eyes closed as I got a premonition, I could see as she was fighting, all the stuff orbed away including our book. Kelly threw something at her but it didn't matter the Black Witch managed to grab her and take her. I opened my eyes and threw my hands up in frustration. I jumped as the light fell to the floor, "fuck!"

"She's gone isn't she?" I spun around to see Liam.

"Yeah, Black Witch as her. You know I'm going to stop fucking calling her that," I snapped. I heard a a clap of thunder and walked to the window.

"Is she causing this?" Liam asked.

I felt the rage inside me, no this time it was me. "No," I whispered. It started pounding down with rain, "it's me."

He looked at me in surprise, "you can't control the elements," he said. "That's not you power."

I made it rain harder and stared, "it is if I can channel Kelly," I said. "Don't worry I'll find her Liam. You're our guide, now trust me that I know that I can get her home."

"How?"

"Using our friends," I smiled. I thought of the DEO and orbed, I opened my eyes and came face to face with Winn. "Kara here?"

"Yeah they're chasing a magical book around the DEO," he said confused. "It just appeared in blue swirls kind of like you did."

"Point me in the direction," I said with a chuckle. He pointed the opposite direction and I made my way towards I saw Kara and she was glaring at the book, she focused her eyes and she tried to use laser eyes on it. "Book." It orbed out and she stopped it, it landed in my arms. She turned to look at me, "don't hurt my book."

"You orbed it here?" Kara asked. "We've been chasing that book for like an hour."

"It's magically protected, and no I didn't Kelly has been taken by Katarina the Black Witch," I said. There was a clap of thunder and she turned to look at the window, "look I need to go and visit Earth 1, I'm going to need their help."

"I'm coming with you," she said. "Is there someone you can put magical book so magical book safe?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Mum!" I called. "Mum!" A few seconds later my mum appeared and she frowned, "good, it's about time."

"Is Kelly causing this storm?" Mum asked.

"No, I am," I said. "Look Kelly got taken, she orbed the book and all our research here I need you to take it home and keep it safe." She nodded and took the book off me and looked at all the paperwork, she orbed out and I looked at Kara. "Let's go." She grabbed the device and pressed the button a blue portal appeared, she grabbed my hand and we stepped through, a moment later we were someone else. "Where is this?" I asked curiously.

"This is the where we can stabilise the breach," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Caitlin, "what can we do for you?"

"I need your help back on our earth," I said. "All of your help." She nodded and we followed her into the base. Barry was stood there, "Hi Barry." I reached up and hugged him.

"How are you?"

"Not good, my sister has been taken I need Team Arrow and Team Flash's help," I said. He nodded, "I have a plan back on Earth, if you're ready we can go now?"

"Yeah, meet you at Team Arrow's hideout?" He asked.

I nodded, I held my hand out for Caitlin and Cisco to take, Kara smiled and nodded, I knew she would fly. I closed my eyes and thought of Oliver and Felicity, I felt myself orbing, I opened my eyes and came face to face with Felicity. "You busy?"

"For a drop in never," she said. "What's up?"

"I need your help back on my earth," I said. "Can you all come?"

"What kind of help?"

"My sister was kidnapped by the Black Witch, I need Felicity's help to do some hacking and I need you guys as back up per say," I explained.

"Can we have some more details?" Oliver asked. I nodded he nodded for us to sit down, I sat down and looked at them, "so the Black Witch's real name is Katarina Preston, although she's had people under the illusion she is in fact Catalina Preston which is false. We found a 7 month gap in Catalina's life, we believe she was pregnant and her sister took the baby and killed her. We need to find the baby, find the baby, find the latest person, I think I can vanquish her with blood from her future generations."

"We'll help."

Everyone is here and Kara clicked the device and the blue portal appeared, I stepped through and we was back at the DEO a moment later Team Arrow and Flash appeared behind me with Kara. The storm was louder than before, "what's with the storm?" Oliver asked.

"That's me," I said. They frowned, "hold hands," I told them. They all grabbed onto each other and I stood in front of them, this was the first time I ever tried to orb a group. I orbed them out focusing on my house and I followed after them. I opened my eyes to see we was home, wow I hadn't been here for ages. The storm was getting worse, I closed my eyes and focused on letting go of the hold I had on Kelly's power and the rain began to calm but I didn't want to completely stop.

"All the stuff is in the attic," mum yelled.

I smiled and ran up the stairs the others followed and I pushed open the attic door, and right in the middle of the room was the Book of Shadows, in it's home. I switched on the light and flipped open the book and began searching for what I needed. The fairies, I orbed one forward and she fluttered in front of me. "Wow," Felicity said shocked.

"I need a little help," I told her she nodded. "You think you could a few trolls and direct them my way?" She nodded. "Some leprechauns too?" She nodded again. "Thank you."

"Leprechauns? Trolls? What?" Barry asked.

"Guess I shouldn't introduce you to other magical community members should I?" I asked with a laugh.

They stared at me, a rainbow appeared and eventually a leprechaun, "you called?" He asked.

"Shamus, it's good to see you buddy," I told him with a smile. "Listen I need you to work with me, I'm going to need a very bad witch hitting with some bad luck, like real bad luck, you think you can help me out?"

"Summon us before the battle," he said. "We shall help."

"Thank you Shamus, if you hear anything about Kelly let me know," I said. He left again, I saw Cisco fall and smiled a little, "guess the trolls are here."

"Where?" He asked groaning from the floor.

"Hey little trolls, do you think you could find my sister and the Black Witch?" I asked. They looked at me and I smiled, "Kelly is missing and you know how Kelly had a soft spot for you trolls." They left and I looked at them.

"I thought our world was crazy but yours," Diggle muttered shaking his head.

"Diggle every world has a little bit of magic."


	22. Twenty-one

I had never thought I could see Barry and Oliver uncomfortable in my world, but they were. I had got Felicity hacking into records and we were all up in the attack. It had been two days since I sent my little friends off. I wasn't sure what they could provide when it came to getting my sister back.

"I found her!" Felicity exclaimed. I turned to face her, "well it's more than one, and you might want to sit down." I looked at her, "it's you and your sister."

I laughed and then I didn't see her laughing, "you're joking?" I hoped. She shook her head, "well fuck." Then it clicked the first time I met her, 'you look like her.' I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a few vials and a few ingredients that I needed and walked over to the pot and threw them together.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked confused.

"Making a potion, for any good vanquish to work you need either blood or flesh especially for high level demons or warlocks," I said. "So I'm thinking, do the same potion for them for her but include blood."

I threw it together and it was working, I grabbed an athame and walked over to the pot, this was going to sting. I sliced the knife across the palm of my hand, I hissed as I began to bleed, I squeezed my hand into a fist and dripped blood into the pot. "Mum!" I called.

I looked and saw that there was enough blood, I grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around, mum entered the attic and she looked at me. "What's up?"

"I need your blood for the potion," I said. She walked over and cut herself and then dripped it into the bowl. "Can you stay up, I'm going to need you to help with a spell."

"Sure, what spell?"

"A blood to blood spell, we're about to even out the playing field," I said smiling a little. I pushed the potion aside letting it settle, it had to turn a blood red colour. I walked over to the book and flipped to the spell I wanted and looked at the ingredients. "Can you go and get me some rosemary, holly and cypress from the kitchen? Oh and Yarrow root."

"Why do spells require a lot of blood?" Barry asked.

"Magic is passed through generations so for some spells our blood is required," I said. As I looked at them I was glad I had sent Caitlin, Cisco and a not very happy Diggle back through to their earth. Mum came back up and handed me the ingredients, I placed them into the pot and grabbed the book I found in the tomb. I placed it in and sat with mum. I pricked my left finger and mum did the same, we squeezed it into the bowl. _"Catalina Preston blood of our blood, we summon thee."_

White swirls appeared in front of us and I was surprised to come face to face with someone who looked almost like me. "Oh blessed be," she said.

"Woah," Felicity gasped.

She was dressed in her clothes and she took a step towards us, "you look like me," I whispered.

"Our looks are passed down the line through generation to generation," she said. "On another note I am glad my child got to live and carried on our legacy. The Preston line of witches, the most powerful of them all." She looked behind us. "Are they witches too?"

"No, erm Barry is a meta human, Oliver is human and so is Felicity, they aren't from this Earth," I said. "It's a long story, they've been helping. Your sister kidnapped my sister." Her face dropped, "what's that face?"

"I had hoped my sister would have stayed asleep," she said. I looked at her confused, she sat down and everyone was listening. "Before I died and she ripped my baby from my arms, I managed to perform one last spell. The moment my child was safe, Katarina would fall into a deep sleep, I don't know what could have woken her."

"I've been doing a potion, I changed our strongest higher demon one to kill her by adding my blood and my mum's in," I said. She nodded and reached for the athame and cut herself. "It's over there."

She stood up and walked over and let her blood drip into the potion, "how can you bleed aren't you dead?" Felicity asked.

"I am but I also came back with all my powers and it is as if I was alive again," she said. "Don't try and figure it out, it would just hurt your head. Do you have a plan?"

A knock on the window stopped me from answering, I walked over and opened it, Clark, Mon-El and Kara flew in. Clark pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. "I've missed you like crazy," he mumbled.

"Me too," I whispered. I stroked his face and smiled at him, "doesn't this bring back memories."

He chuckled, "I never snuck into the attic Libby," he said.

I heard a cough and Clark groaned, "hi Kara and Mon-El, nice to see you," I said. I grabbed Clark's hand and brought him over to the group, "Clark this is my ancestor Catalina Preston."

"Hello," he said. "I found where they are. Massive mansion near the caves, it's going to be a little more difficult than we originally thought."

"Why?"

"She has human guards, she controlled them somehow," Kara said. "We can't hurt the humans, so we have to figure out how to get them out and away from her control."

"I'm good at that," Oliver said. Felicity nodded in agreement, "how many humans do you think are protecting this place?"

"At least 150, front and back," Mon-El answered.

"I can take that front and Barry can take the back," Oliver said. "Felicity can do what she does best."

"Which is?" Catalina asked confused.

"I guide," she said. She was tapping away at the computer in front of her, "I've managed to hack into National City archives and found the building you were talking about, it looks like no planning permissions have been added. I should be able to guide you in, I've managed to get ahold of the security cameras and hack into them. I can lead you."

I looked at Felicity, "wow, you do this a lot?"

"Hack? Yeah it's a small hobby," she mused. "I've been doing this with Oliver for many years, I got your backs. I've saved his ass a few times, actually both of their asses." Oliver rolled his eyes and Felicity grinned a little harder.

"Right so we need a plan," I said.

"I'm not coming with you," mum said.

Everyone turned to look at her and I nodded, "what? She's your daughter, how can you not go after her?" Oliver asked shocked.

My mum orbed out the room and they all turned to me, "my mother lost her powers," I whispered. They all looked at me, "Kelly was 4 at the time and mum was pregnant with me, a demon attacked Kelly with some kind of potion, my mum jumped in front of her and she got hit with whatever this potion was. A few days later she tries to use her powers and they're gone. The potion took them away, we don't know how or why but she hasn't had them since. They weren't sure I was even going to get powers, she has orbing and healing but other than she's defenceless."

"Oh," Kara said surprised. "You never said."

Clark squeezed my hand comfortingly, "makes sense actually," Barry said. I looked at him confused, "when you were in the whatever, your mother had to have your father's help to move it. In the end they had to call Liberty's other self to deal with it. So it makes sense that she's weak."

"I hope one day that my mother can get her powers back but not to help when your children are in danger, it's the hardest thing in the world," I said. "My mum has had to step back so many times when all she wants to do is throw herself into danger."

My stomach began to churn as I thought about my sister being in danger, I looked over at Clark and he smiled sadly. "Right let's get with this battle plan," Clark said. Him and Oliver worked together and began to plan our attack, Catalina was just listening with interest.

"I want my sister out the way," I said.

"That can't be possible," Catalina said. "It's going to take both of your powers to be able to defeat my sister, yes the potion is good but it's not going to vanquish her." I stared at her. "Your sister is going to need to use the ultimate power."

"Wait, I thought that was us?" I asked confused.

"It is, but together you both possess a power and that will be what will kill my sister," she said. I frowned, I had never known of us having a special power. "It's your love."

"That's not a power," I said shaking my head.

"Not in the sense of a magical power," she said. "My sister's greatest fear is love, the moment she played in dark magic she stopped feeling love." I nodded and pressed my lips into a thin line, I didn't want my sister in danger.

"I'll be back in a sec," I said. I walked out the attic and to Kelly's old bedroom, "Liam!" I called. "Liam!" Blue swirls appeared and then Liam was right in front of me.

"Did you find her?" He asked.

"We're working on a plan, I need your advice as my guide not my future brother in law," I warned. He nodded. "We're working on a plan, they want me to leave Kelly to fight with her in the battle. I want Kelly out of harms way what do you think I should do?"

"How is Kelly meant to help defeat her?"

"Something to do with the power of love," I said rolling my eyes. "It sounds like complete and utter bullshit but I just want to get Kelly out of there and out of danger."

"As much as I want the same thing, Kelly is not going to leave," he said. I sighed, "she'll not leave you in a battle meant for the both of you. Look she has her force field and that can protect and you have your power of deflection."

"I don't know how to use it," I admitted. I had never admitted it to anyone, I always made out I had a clue about my powers but I could never figure out the power of deflection, I did it once and then never again. A part of me wondered whether I still had the power. "I used it once and I've never been able to do it again. I'd rather rely on freezing and blowing things up, and then maybe my awesome new fire power."

"Does anyone know?" Liam asked.

"No, I made out I can control all my powers," I admitted.

"Good, whatever you can't do Kelly should be able to back you up, so long as she still has her powers," Liam said.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Evil magic can remove a witches power too Liberty," he said. "You have to be prepared for everything. If you need anything just yell."

I nodded, I left her room and went back upstairs, "are we ready?"

"Ready," Clark said. "Are you?"

I nodded, I walked over and put the potion into some vials, I had made up to 15 vials. I handed them one each, "you don't need to be a witch to throw a potion," I said. "Your arrows will work on the demons as well as the humans, if you hit a demon they'll burst into flames." I had the last lot to my potions in my hand. "Game on."

I held my hands out and Clark was quick to grab onto them and everyone held each other, "for those who haven't orbed, it may take a moment for your stomach to catch up," Catalina warned. I closed my eyes and thought of the outside of the house and we were orbing. I opened my eyes and came face to face with the building. I'm coming Kelly. I'm coming.


	23. Twenty-two

"Felicity gave me these for each of you," Oliver said. "Barry and I have them in our suit." Clark, Kara, Mon-El and I put them into our ears and in an instance I could hear Felicity's voice.

"Move out," I ordered.

Clark reached for my hand, "Stay safe," he whispered. I nodded, I leant up and kissed him softly, "I mean it if you need me."

"I know," I whispered. "Hey Clark." He looked at me, "I'm moving back to metropolis with you." He smiled, "I love you Clark."

He flew up and I looked at Catalina, "that will be a combination that nobody has seen before," she smiled. "He cares deeply."

"Are you ready to face your sister?" She shook her head, I walked forward and lifted my hands freezing the guards, the good part about them being human is I could slip by them without harming them. I ran forward towards the house and swung open the door, I was quick to duck as a fireball headed my way. "Fireball!" I called and it landed in my hand I threw it back to them, it wasn't long before I was getting more and more hit my way I was dangerously outnumbered. As I looked at Catalina for helped, she had gone. "Fuck."

I pulled out the athame, I went running out the demon stabbing him, he burst into flames, I felt a fireball hit me and I fell down, I lifted my hands up blowing them up. I stood up and blew up another demon.

"Libby!" Clark shouted. I turned around just in time to be pushed onto the floor as the fireball hit Clark. He pulled me up quickly, "where did that other witch go?!"

"I don't know," I said. I tried to freeze the demons, it broke through them. I thought of the fire and it began shooting out my hand, I aimed it at the demons and they began to vanquish, I could feel myself getting weaker the more I was using it.

"Libby stop!" Clark said grabbing my hand. I fell forward a little bit, "stop using your fire. It's taking to much strength, you are not an unlimited power source. You will burn out." I nodded, I knew that but I had to get to my sister. Clark's laser eyes came out as he destroyed the demons in our path. "Do you know where she is?"

"Felicity any idea?" I asked.

There was silence and I made sure the coast was clear for demons, "the attic, there's a lot of heat signatures up there, but it's heavily guarded."

"Alright thanks," I said with a nod. We made our way up the stairs taking each step slowly, I saw a demon passed and threw my hands up blowing him into pieces.

"Nice shot," Clark praised.

I had plenty of practice that was for sure, we went to the top of the landing, and I saw a demon coming towards me and I kicked him, I slammed the athame into his chest and he vanquished in front of me. I looked to see Clark fighting a few demons, I pulled out the potions and threw them in his direction. The demons burst into flames and Clark made his way towards me, we ran up the next stairs and were led to the attic. I shoved open the door and threw my hands up blowing up the demons. After a few moments they shimmered out the room, Kelly was in the room tied to a chair. Clark went to get her and I grabbed him stopping back.

"What?" Clark asked confused.

"Too easy," I said shaking my head. "Way too easy." He stared at me. "Something feels off, I can't explain it to you." Kelly was knocked out in the chair but it still felt wrong, like it was a trap. I went to step forward, nothing happened. I took another step and I felt Clark grab my arm. "What?"

"You're right it's a trap," he said. "Something is off." I grabbed the potion and pulled it out my bag, "you're going to throw it at her?"

I nodded, I threw the potion and she burst into flames, as she did her face changed and in her place was a demon. "So where's my sister?" I asked, as he vanquished.

"No heat signatures from what I can tell," Felicity said.

I grabbed an athame, _"power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."_ I pricked my finger, _"blood to blood, I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."_

White swirls appeared in front of me and I came face to face with my sister Kelly, she fell to the ground and I grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," she coughed. "She has her sister. Basement." I pulled her off the floor and she gripped onto me tightly. "They're using magic against each other, you know what happens with that."

"If you could do that, why didn't we do it in the first place?" I heard Felicity ask.

"It doesn't get rid of the problem," I said. "Like I'm sure both Oliver and Barry have had we needed a final battle, this is it."

"Humans are cleared out," Barry spoke into the coms.

"Leave," I said. "All of you, thank you for the help but you don't need to be in danger for this."

"Are you sure Liberty?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, you too Kara and Mon-El," I said. I pulled out the coms and nodded for Clark to do the same, he did and I pressed my hand to his face. "I need you to go to," I whispered.

He frowned and shook his head straight away. "I'm not leaving you Libby, I don't want to leave you," he said.

"I know," I said. "But I also know if you are here I'll be focused on you and not the black Witch. I need to be able to focus and you take my mind into lala land." He smiled a little, but I caught the sadness in his eyes. "This needs to be a fight between us and her, not you." I leant up and kissed him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Libby," he said softly. He kissed me back and stroked my face, "come back to me."

"We will see each other again Clark, I promise," I said reusing his words from the night he left. He smiled. "Go."

He flew out the attic and Kelly looked at me confused, "why did you do that? Surely we can use them?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not sure I'm coming out alive," I whispered.

She stared at me, "don't say that, why on earth would you think that?" She asked outraged.

"A feeling I have," I whispered. "Someone isn't coming out of here alive. I'm hoping it's the Black Witch." I shook my head, I was burning out and I knew it. "Just Kelly, whatever happens orb out."

"Not without you," she said. "I will not leave you." She stood in front of me and grabbed both of my hands squeezing it. "Our love, our sisterhood, our bond is our greatest power." It sounded corny but it was true.

I slipped the com back into my ear and looked at Kelly, "has everyone gone?" I asked.

"Yeah," I heard them say.

I walked out the basement and Kelly followed me, we made our way down the two flights of stairs to get to the basement. I stood at the basement door and shivered a little, they always creeped me out. Kelly shook her head amused and I elbowed her slightly, "it's not funny," I muttered. "Basements always creeped me out." I heard yelling and creeped down the stairs, Kelly and I sat on the step as we saw Catalina and Katarina arguing with each other.

"Stop making excuses!" Catalina yelled. "You smeared my name, my story! You smeared it and then stole it."

"You could have just joined me," Katarina said. "We would have been powerful, we still could have been." She smiled and stroked her sister's cheek. "But no. You wanted love." She slapped her across the face. I will destroy the ultimate power for I am the ultimate power."

"You can't, you'll end our blood line in the process," Catalina said. "You said you wanted our line to grow and it has, our family line is powerful witches."

"I'm going to kill them and you can't stop me Lina," she snapped angrily. She reached her hand up and I felt us flying across the room I slammed against the wall and I groaned. She lifted her hand and froze Kelly, but it wasn't like my freeze. She was literally frozen, "so predictable," she spat. "Sisters. She will be your downfall." I reached for my potions and went to throw them before I could they smashed in my hands. "Can't defeat me without your potion can you?!" I lifted up my hand and thought of the fire and it came shooting out my hand, I crawled up off the floor, it did nothing to her. No burning it was like she was under some kind of protection spell but I had never known one to work.

She lifted her hand and the fire disappeared, "What are you exactly?"

"I'm the best witch there ever was," she laughed. "Not even the pathetic ultimate power can harm me." I stood up and glared at her hatefully. I was going to destroy her. I noticed she was very particular protective of one thing and it was a little book. I aimed my fire at it and it began to burn. I concentrated, my head was burning it felt like I was on fire. I moved it onto her and concentrated every last bit of my energy onto vanquishing her. I was loosing control, fire appeared from my other hand and I smiled.

"Now it's your time to die," I smiled sweetly. I put all the force I had into making her die. I reached for the potion and threw it at her. I turned as I heard a scream, I looked to see Kelly unfrozen and with her force field round.

"You're on fire!" She yelled.

I looked down to see I was in fact on fire. But it wasn't burning me. I screamed as I felt myself getting hotter and hotter. I felt myself going dizzy. "It doesn't hurt."

"You're burning out" Kelly yelled. "Quite literally." I ignored my sister and threw my hands up blowing her up, I switched back to the fire and she burst into flames. I let out a scream as I let every bit of my power destroy her. I felt myself flying back as something exploded as I hit something I felt myself entering darkness.


	24. Twenty-three

I didn't leave. I couldn't leave. Although she had sent me away I hadn't listened, I was close enough to be there if she needed but further enough away that she wouldn't notice I was here. I was always worried about her, I had no doubt she could protect herself, I knew she was more than powerful enough to protect herself, she had showed me. I had faith in her. It was more me. I struggled to let go, I wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap and keep her safe and protected. My biggest fear was loosing Libby, I had lived without her for a few years and it was unbearable but for the best. I was around her all the time now and I wasn't sure I would be able to come back if I lost her.

"Couldn't leave huh?" I looked to see Kara hovering next to me.

I took the coms out and looked at Kara, "I can't lose her Kara," I whispered. She looked at me and nodded, "I'm not sure I could come back from that."

"She's really it for you huh?" Kara asked.

"I'd give it up in a heartbeat for her," I admitted. "Having to wipe her memory at 18 was heartbreaking and then she left metropolis it was hard to keep an eye on her. Although watching her grow into the woman she is today I wouldn't change that."

"I can't believe you're stealing my best friend," Kara muttered shaking her head.

"She can orb remember," I chuckled. "She'll be able to come and go as she pleases, and you fly too." Kara shrugged, "I know she values your friendship."

I put the coms back in and Kara did the same, we watched, 15 minutes passed before we heard or even saw anything. I felt the ground shake and Kara looked at me confused, I looked at the house as it blew up, debris was coming towards Kara, I grabbed her pushing her out the way. The whole building was in pieces and there was a major fire, I needed to find Libby. "I'll deal with the fire. Find her."

I flew down blowing all the debris away as I tried to search for her. The whole house had caved in, I have no idea what could have caused it. I heard movement and flew to where I had heard the movement. I moved some of the debris and I saw stairs, but the entrance had been caved in. I picked them up throwing them behind me, I was trying to clear the pile as fast as possible. I heard coughing. I picked up the last rock and flew down the creaky stairs, I wasn't risking them collapsing. As I reached the basement I was surprised to see it all in one piece, I saw a blue bubble under some rubble and walked over pulling it off, Kelly coughed putting her head over her mouth.

"Liberty," she groaned.

I helped her up and she groaned, she had escaped with what looked like just a few bruises. I began searching amongst the rubble for Libby, "Libby!" I shouted. I looked towards the scorch marks and began to pull up the rubble.

Kelly immediately began to help as we saw an arm, as the rubble was pulled away from her, I saw that she had limited clothes. She had scorched them, "what happened?"

"Not important," Kelly sapped. She touched her arm and hissed, "fuck. She's still on fire." I looked at her confused. "She literally blew up." I stared at her. "She was on fire and she didn't feel a thing. I think she burned herself out."

She went to try and touch her and flinched. I reached underneath and picked her up, although I could feel the heat it didn't bother me as much. She was bleeding from her head, and blood was all over her face. Kara flew down, "take her to the DEO," she ordered.

"No, the fortress," I said.

"The fortress can't handle this kind of heat that is radiating off her right now," Kara said. "You know I'm right. Take her to the DEO."

I sighed but nodded, I held her tightly as I began to fly I could see Kara not far behind me, it took 5 minutes to arrive at the DEO. I placed her on the bed which she managed to burn through. "Don't touch her," I warned Winn. "You'll burn."

"Alright put her in the medical bay, we can turn down the heat and make it real cold," Winn said. I nodded as we made our way there he began to cool the room and bed down. I placed her down as we reached the medical bay and in instant the bedding was beginning to catch fire. I picked her up, "shit it's not cool enough."

"I can make it cool," I turned around to see a white haired woman walking in, she blew onto the bed making it freeze. "Put her down it should hold."

"You can trust her, it's Caitlin," Kara explained.

"Oh," I mumbled. I placed her on the bed and for the first time it didn't burn. Caitlin blew gently onto Libby and she began to shiver.

She stopped, "I can cool the bed if she burns through it, I'm afraid I can't cool her down," Caitlin said. "What happened?"

"She blew up," I said. They looked at me, Kelly orbed in and looked at her sister, "Kelly will explain."

"She burnt out," Kelly said. "I've never met a witch who can burn out of all their magic. It started off and she was actually destroying the Black Witch but then fire started coming from every part of her body not just her hands. I can't help but feel like this power isn't hers. She's never burnt out this bad."

"Is the Black Witch gone?"

"Yeah she blew up along with us, she was burning as we exploded," Kelly said. She pressed her hand to Libby's head and I knew she was ignoring the burning pain that she was feeling. "Come on Liberty." She moved her hand away and stared at her. "She'll be okay."

I didn't believe her, I looked at Kara and she smiled sadly, I pressed my hand on hers and looked down at her. I didn't want to lose her, I also didn't know how to bring her out of this. I was one of the most powerful people on the earth and yet I couldn't figure out how to save the woman I loved.

"How is she?" I turned around to see Barry and Oliver stood by the door with Felicity.

I shook my head, "no," I whispered.

"She burnt out," I heard Kelly explain. "She blew up everything." I heard a gasp and I just ignored them. "I have to go and fix the damage so mortals don't ask questions."

"Mortals?" Oliver asked confused.

"Human," I said. "In the magic world, humans are called mortals." Kelly orbed out and I sighed. "Come on Libby."

"You can't expect her to wake up right now," Felicity said softly. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder and I sighed, "rest is the best thing for her." I nodded, I knew that but the waiting part was going to kill me. I wanted action, I wasn't good with the other parts. "I don't really have anything helpful to say. It hurts when we see the ones we love in danger."

"You've been there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I first found out Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow because he was in my car shot and bleeding to death," she said. "Every time he goes out into the field I get nervous and I am literally praying that he comes home to me. I know Liberty felt that about you and vice versa. I suppose lucky for Oliver I don't often put myself in danger."

"Sometimes I wish she didn't have these powers, that she didn't have to throw herself into danger, but I also know that's part of who she is," I said. "She has no regard for her own safety or the fact she's not invincible."

Blue orbs appeared and I came face to face with Lila, she pressed a hand onto Libby's head and smiled softly. "I really hate the power of premonition Liberty," she muttered. "The day you were born I got a premonition" tears were falling slowly down her face as she spoke to Libby, "which is weird because you don't have them and I lost them. I saw this moment me right now sitting with you, I never understood that premonition and I forgot about it until now. Since the day you were born you've been magical and I know my little girl this is not how you go out." I reached out for Lila and squeezed her other hand, she shook her head. "It's not you know, I've seen her future and it's bright and beautiful, she has a rough road ahead but it's all worth it in the end."

"Lila did Libby have powers when she was younger?" I asked curiously.

"She did, when she turned 4, I bound both of their powers, they were to be released when she was 21," Lila said. "I have had powers all my life and it ruined my childhood. Demons attacking my mother and father tried to protect us but there were times it was not possible. I promised myself I'd never had that for my children. The first 4 years I can sort of gauge what their powers are. I have to admit they were not this powerful and they did not have this many powers."

"What do you mean?"

"The only powers Liberty realistically should have is, orbing, blowing up and freezing. Maybe she's grown and the elders have deemed her in control enough to have these extra powers, but my girls shouldn't be this powerful."

"You've never asked?" I asked curiously.

"No, magic works in unexpected ways," Lila said with a small smile. "Very unexpected ways." There was something behind that smile but I couldn't figure out what.

"What do you know?"

"Let's just say I see a future where you don't have to worry about whether your bloodline will continue," she smiled. I stared at her in shock, "in a very near future." She leant down and kissed her head, "I'll see you soon Liberty." She orbed out leaving me staring at the space she was dumb founded.

"Come on Libby."


	25. Twenty-four

It had been a week since the Black Witch was defeated, but it had been a week and Libby hadn't woken from her whatever this was. "Clark you need to rest," Kara said again. I shook my head, "yes, you're finding it hard to stay awake."

"Kara, I'm not leaving her," I muttered yawning. I stared at Libby and stroked her head, she had stopped burning up now and we had managed to clean her and dress her in clothes. She still hadn't woken up though. Kara stared at me and I laid down looking at Libby, I let out a yawn and soon found myself falling to sleep for the first time in a week.

I woke up a few hours later hearing Kelly talking to someone, I looked at her, "have you figured anything out?" I asked

"No, there is nothing in the book that explains this, and Liam has no idea either," Kelly said.

"The elders don't know everything Kelly," I heard Lila say. I turned around to see her walking into the room. "Some of them have big heads."

"Mum they are sent to guide us," Kelly said flatly. "Just because you didn't like your whitelighter."

"He was a snob, Liberty will agree with me on this," Lila said. She walked over and pressed her hand to Libby's.

"Too bad Liberty is passed out and has no voice," Kelly said smugly. We all stared at her, "What? She'd say the exact same if that was me laying there." Kelly patted her head and I saw a little bit of blue.

"Do that again," I said standing up. She did and I saw the blue from before appear, "do you see that?"

"Clark let go of her hand," Lila said softly. I did as she said and backed up a little bit, "Kelly hold your sister's hand."

Kelly did as she was told, the blue appeared over them again as things slowly began to shake, "this is what happened when I got my powers back," Kelly mumbled confused.

Lila held her hand out for Kelly to hold, Kelly held her hand and the room shook I watched as two white swirls appeared above Kelly and Libby, some of them separated and turned into their own white swirl. The shaking stop and it just held the swirls over their head, "what is happening?" Lila asked confused.

"I think you were right on them not having the correct powers," I said. The two original white swirls entered Libby and Kelly as the new one hovered between them eventually going to settle into Lila.

"What just happened?" Kelly asked confused.

"I got my powers back," she whispered. Kelly looked at her in surprise, "the potion didn't destroy my powers like I thought. They gave them to the two of you."

"So what does that mean for us?" Kelly asked.

"I think it means you have the powers you should have," Lila said. "Which means figure it out, but I think someone will no longer have her lovely fire power." Kelly looked at her curiously and Lila lifted her hand and it held fire. "That was my power, Libby should have never had it, she's lucky she didn't kill herself."

 **Liberty's POV**

 _I felt awful. I groaned, I felt like a whole house had landed on me and I knew I wasn't that far away from what had happened. I stood up and frowned I was still at the house but it was back together, I walked forward and saw Catalina stood by the door. "What is happening right now?"_

 _"You're in limbo," she said._

 _I laughed and I realised she wasn't laughing with me, "oh you're serious," I said my eyes wide. "Why am I in limbo?"_

 _"You nearly died Liberty, the blast should have killed you," she said. "My sister Katarina is now at peace, thanks to you and your sister."_

 _"Great. Can I go home?"_

 _"I don't think you understand Liberty, if you carry on this path it will not end well," she said. I stared at her. She nodded in front of her and we walked up the attic stairs, I saw my mum in the kitchen at home and she was baking. I smiled, I always did love coming home to the smell of cake, even better when I got to eat it. "This is your path unless you change some of your actions."_

 _"Grams!" Two little girls yelled running into the kitchen, "you best tell Lara she's getting into everything!"_

 _"Oh girls, she's just a baby," mum laughed._

 _"She's 5," one of them said flatly. I laughed a little._

 _"Enough sass Grace and Alura, be nice to Lara and go and get your brother, it's time to celebrate," mum said._

 _"He's not here," Alura shrugged._

 _"Jordan!" Mum yelled. Blue orbs appeared and stood before us was a splitting image of Clark._

 _"Who are they?" I asked._

 _"It'll all come clear," she said. "Follow them." I did as she said and followed mum and the other children into the living room and out into the garden._

 _"Is daddy going to be here?" I heard Lara ask._

 _"No baby, not today," mum said sadly._

 _"I miss mummy," Grace said quietly. As I got closer and closer I saw the memorial, "why wasn't we enough?"_

 _"Oh honey, you were enough, Liberty loved you, every night she got home to tuck you into bed, all it takes is once and send didn't."_

 _"If she didn't throw herself into danger all the time this wouldn't have happened," Jordan snapped. "Mum should have been here with us, and let's not even talk about that pathetic asshole that's our father."_

 _"Jordan that's enough, not in front of the girls," mum snapped._

 _"What lie do you tell them Grams?" Jordan asked. "The same one you told me? Mum didn't care, if she did she wouldn't have gotten herself killed. She choose to go after those demons."_

 _"I'm dead?" I asked shocked. "These are my children?" She nodded. "With Clark?" She nodded again, "where's he?"_

 _"After you died, he tried to be there for the children, he was for the first year and he went off into the deep end, nobody is sure where he is," Catalina said._

 _"How long?" I asked._

 _"You've been dead for almost 5 years now," she said. "This is the future you may have, if you carry on throwing yourself into danger Liberty. It's unnecessary sometimes, you have sisters, other witches, you do not have to bare the world on your shoulders."_

 _I saw my mum wrap her arms around Jordan and he broke down crying screaming for his mum, well me, I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. "No, stop."_

 _"You can change your path," Catalina said. "I want to show you something, that could be a possibility." She led me back into the house but it was different._

 _"Mummy mummy!" A little boy yelled. "Daddy flew me over the house!" I saw me sat on the sofa with a bag of Doritos resting on a rather huge stomach._

 _"Did he now?" I heard myself ask. "I might have to talk with daddy and stick him on that naughty step, we shouldn't fly around the house or over it. That's a true for when you go to the fortress."_

 _"It wasn't my fault," Clark protested walking past us and towards her, he kissed her softly and then leant down and kissed her belly. "He just pouted and he kind of had me there."_

 _"Pathetic," she scoffed._

 _"You could have this Liberty, just be more careful, you and your sister was never meant to be the ultimate power, the power you wielded in that battle, did not belong to you." Catalina said._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Your mother, the potion that was thrown, temporally misplaced her powers, but as the battle was looming they had to be brought into the battle, so they chose the stronger witch," Catalina said. "If you want you can leave limbo."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Just open your eyes," she said._

I frowned at her confused, as the scene before me started disappearing, I blinked as I groaned. I turned to see Clark sat in the chair next to me. "Hey," he said softly. "You're awake."

"I don't feel it," I mumbled. "I hurt and ache all over."

"A house blew up on you," he said. "You exploded, but we won't have that problem anymore. Let me get Kelly and your mum."

"No don't go," I said not wanting to leave him. He smiled and I brought his hands closer to me, "I love you Clark, so much."

He bent down and kissed me softly, "I have never been so worried."

"I'm sorry, I will not do that again, ever," I said. "Is she gone?" He nodded, "good."

He stood up and walked out the room he came back a second later with everyone in tow, mum rushed over to my bedside and kissed my head. She then sent her fist flying into my arm and I groaned "you stupid idiot," she scolded. "I was so worried."

"I know," I said. I looked at them and nodded, "I'll be more careful, I promise." They looked at me doubtfully, I didn't believe I had been that reckless. "Do I have to stay at the DEO?"

"That depends," Kara said. "Are you going straight on your feet?"

"No," I said. "I'll be going to bed." She nodded I got off he bed and groaned, "wow that feels terrible."

Kelly chuckled, I remembered the weird dream I had, "Kara, can I talk to you privately?" They all looked at me and they began to file out, Clark looked at me begrudgingly and I nodded for him to go and he sighed but left. I patted her to sit on the bed.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I had a weird dream, well it's not a dream it happened," I mumbled. She looked at me confused. "I was in limbo and Catalina was there she showed me two possible futures and in them I was with Clark."

"Right," she said not understanding where I was going.

"In one there was 4 children, and in the other I had little boy and was pregnant again," I said. "I was pregnant with Clark's children."

"Oh," she said surprised.

"I thought human and Kryptonian's couldn't have children," I said. "Clark never believed we could, is it possible?"

"Liberty, you survived an explosion, fire literally exploded from you and then a house collapsed on you," she said with a small smile. "I think it could be possible." I smiled a little, "Also you aren't just a human you're a witch, a damn powerful one."

"Thanks Kara, can you keep this between us?" I asked. She nodded, I went to stand up and winced shaking my head, "really feel like a house has fallen on me. Can you send Clark?" She laughed and nodded a few minutes later he came in alone. "You want to go home?"

"Where is home exactly?" He asked curiously.

"With you," I said. He wrapped an arm around me being careful to lift me up, I wrapped my arms around him ignoring the shooting pain. "I love you Clark."


	26. Twenty-five

I had stayed on bedrest for a week, I was not eager to move, it also didn't help I was getting the worse stomach cramps possible. "Come on Liberty out of the bed," I looked up to see my sister above me. "We got a demon to vanquish." I groaned and she raised an eyebrow sitting on the bed, "what's with the groan? You've never said no to a vanquish."

"Just hurting," I lied. "Also I have really bad stomach cramps."

"You are not using your period as an excuse," she scoffed. She pulled me up and I groaned, "what's got you in a grump?"

"Kelly I just I'm not in the mood to go and risk my life," I whispered. "We could have died."

"The explosion got to you?" She asked.

"No being in limbo did," I said biting my lip. She looked at me confused, "I saw two possible futures, one where Clark and I were starting a family and another where we had a family only I was dead and he was gone. I can't."

"There's something else," she said. Right now I hated my sister for knowing me so well. "Out with it sister what is happening? What is going through your head?"

"I've not used my powers since the burn out," I admitted. She stared at me in surprise, "you said mum got hers back but we're not sure about my powers and you know which ones you're missing."

"Are you scared you don't have them anymore?" She asked confused.

"Yes," I whispered. "I've not used them since burning out, what if they're gone? I'll be a mortal." Kelly stood up and grabbed a clock, she threw it up into the air and I lifted my hands, it smashed to the ground, she picked up a photo frame and showed it to me, "don't you dare."

She smirked, "Freeze it." She threw it up and I lifted my clenched fist letting them go, the photo froze midair and I smiled a little. I stood up grabbing it placing it back on the side. "Got you to freeze before you yell at me."

"Not the point," I muttered. "I'm serious about the cramps."

"You never bothered with your period before," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not on my period" I snapped.

"Grouchy."

"Actually," I saw my eyes widening. "I haven't had a period for about four months." She raised an eyebrow, "wow, I've never been this late."

"Liberty, have you been using protection?" She asked. I stared at her, "Come on you can't be this stupid." I glared at my sister and shook my head it wasn't possible. "Liberty did you and Clark use protection when you fucked?"

"So crude," I said avoiding the question.

"Answer."

I looked at the clock, "oh look at the time I'm late," I mocked. I thought of the DEO and orbed there, I saw Kara stood there confused. "Don't ask. I'm orbing from Kelly."

"Why?" She asked.

I walked towards her, "I have really bad stomach cramps," I whispered. "She thinks I could be knocked up."

"Could you?" I shrugged, "don't you want to know?" I shook my head. "You are ridiculous. You need to know."

"No, they've always been irregular," I denied. "Just not four months. Look it's fine, I have to go and talk to Clark." Kara sighed, and I orbed to the fortress, I had no idea if Clark was actually here, but it was always my best guess. I was right, I saw him stood in front of the statue of his dad. "What's up?"

"I was thinking," he said. I walked over and wrapped an arms round him.

"About?"

"I'm really glad to see you using your powers again," he chuckled. "Something your mum said when you were out of it." I looked at him curiously. "Something about magic working in unexpected ways, and that I didn't have to worry about my bloodline not continuing."

"You've worried about that before?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean sure Kara is my cousin," he shrugged. I nodded, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly. "So your mother is very cryptic and it got me thinking about us our future. You know whether it's possible or not for us to even have a child."

"Kara seems to think so," I said. I grabbed his hand and led him to sit down, "before I woke up from the burn out, I was in limbo and Catalina showed me two possible future one of them I was dead and you were gone and another we were together, in both of those we had children, heck in one of them I was pregnant. I think it's possible. As she said I survived blowing up and a house falling on top of me. So why shouldn't I be able to carry a kryptonian child? I'm not just mortal I'm a witch." I looked at him biting my lip, "speaking of which erm I'm late. Later than usual, I usually go every 3 months without a period and it's been 4 months."

"We need to check then," he said. I nodded, "what are you feeling?" I shrugged, "come on Libby, no silent treatment."

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Let's just get this dealt with and then we'll talk about it." He nodded, and I orbed home. I saw mum and dad sat at the table with a cup of coffee. "Spill it mother. You had a premonition didn't you?"

"What me?" She asked shaking her head.

"Clark told me what you said to him whilst I was out of it," I said smugly. I stared at her, "what was your premonition? Wait does that mean I'm not an empath anymore?"

"Yes, you aren't an empath," she said. "My power, and yes I had a premonition. You don't need to go to a doctor."

"Mum, you didn't!" I scolded.

"Hey I don't control the premonitions I have," she smiled. "You aren't strong enough to survive a blast like that, you're only human after all and your sister had her lovely force field, you Liberty should have died. You didn't survive that blast because you had my power and was a witch."

I stared at her, was she suggesting what I thought she was? "Slow down," I said shaking my head. "You what?"

"Why did I give birth to a dumb daughter?" Mum asked looking at my dad.

"Must have been the blast before she was a smart cookie," dad said shaking his head. I slapped his arm and he chuckled. "She means you survived because you were stupid enough to get knocked up with an invisible baby."

I stared at them and shook my head, they both nodded. I grabbed a chair and sat down quickly, "what was your premonition?"

"6 months from now a baby being born," she smiled. "I guess my powers left when you were born and I saw that moment of you laying there, I suppose only fit they come back that way too."

I bit my lip, "I best make an appointment at the doctors." I paused, "I can go to a normal doctor right? Like this baby isn't going to use powers from the womb?"

"I don't know," mum shrugged.

"Who did you use with us?" I asked.

"A gypsy," she said. I laughed, she wasn't laughing, oh wow she was a serious. "I saved her from a demon and manage to save her family line. She became my midwife and knows about magic. I can get her to look at you today?"

"Sure why not, you've already doomed my life," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "drama queen, you best tell Clark," she said. "I did hint at him, I'm surprised he didn't click on sooner to what I was telling him."

"Because that's cryptic as fuck," I scoffed. She shrugged and walked off, I looked at my dad, "be nice to Clark? You always give him unnecessary grief."

"He's dating my baby," dad smiled. I saw the little glint in his eye, "it's my job, I don't get to do much for my girls. You've all grown flown the nest."

"I'll always need my daddy," I told him kissing his head. "Speaking of, want to cook me some food?"

"Has that man of yours not been feeding you?" He said shaking his head. I winked and he got up and began making food. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I felt something hit me and turned to see Kelly stood there.

"You can't orb away from me," she scoffed.

"What did you throw?" I asked not seeing anything.

"I just pushed you duh," she rolled her eyes. "I got a pregnancy test."

"Not needed," I said. "Mystic mother already had a premonition."

"Mystic mother," mum said grinning as she entered the room. "I like it. I may keep it. Mystic mother." I rolled my eyes and mum shrugged. "My gypsy midwife will be here in an hour." Mum looked at Kelly "can you believe it?!"

"So that's why she survived the blast?" Kelly asked. Mum nodded, "I did wonder." I laughed a little, "so you get a little alien baby inside you. Oh my god the first time I can actually call a baby an alien and it be true."

"We don't know for sure," I protested.

"Yeah we do," mum scoffed. "I have a vision."

"I had a vision," I mimicked. She reached over slapping my chest and I groaned, "I just blew up, you can't do that."

"Get over it, that was a week ago," mum teased.

"All bullies," I muttered sourly. I pouted and thought of Clark, I guess he would be happy that his bloodline got to live on. "Hey mum, is it rare that babies can use magic from the womb? I mean you seem surprised by the fact you had a premonition when I was born?"

"It's very rare," mum said. "I was more surprised because I lost my powers, but yes it is very very rare."

I stood up and rang Clark, I was surprised when he answered, _"Libby?"_

 _"Since when did you answer your phone?" I asked scoffing. I heard him chuckling, "listen could you get home, I mean to my parents' house."_

 _"Why?" He asked._

 _"Let's just say mum had a premonition which is why you got that lovely cryptic conversation earlier," I mumbled. "A gypsy is coming to see us, she's a midwife, we're about find out if I do have a child inside me."_

 _"Alright be there soon," he said._

I ended the call and waiting tapping my fingers, "Libs food!" Dad called. I rushed back into the kitchen and sat at the dining table eating, I was hungry. It didn't take long for both Clark and the gypsy woman to get here and she set up. I was laid on the floor on a blanket and I held Clark's hand. She squirted some gel on me and then placed a probe on my stomach.

"You know if you are pregnant you know what this means don't you?" Kara asked. I looked up and frowned, when on earth did she get here? "I just got here to answer your thought."

"What does it mean?"

"The only reason you survived the blast because you an invincible baby inside you," Kara said. "Realistically you should be dead."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Congratulations you're pregnant," the gypsy said. "I'd say about 12 weeks."

I looked at Clark and he was shocked, I nodded and wiped the gel off me and walked upstairs and sat in my old room, I was having a kryptonian child, how did that even work? My door opened and Clark walked in sitting on the bed, "you know what this means don't you?" Clark asked.

"What?"

"I got you pregnant at the fortress," he chuckled. "Also, I got you pregnant the first time we had sex after reconnecting." I smiled and leant up and kissed him softly.

"I was stupidly reckless," I whispered shaking my head. "The only reason I'm alive is because of this baby. I didn't do anything to him it right?"

"Well being that it's half kryptonian I don't think that will be a problem," he said. "You're invincible for a little bit." I smiled. "Are you happy?"

"About what?" I asked.

"The baby? Our baby?"

"I like the idea of our baby," I said. "This isn't going to be an easy pregnancy is it?" Clark shrugged, "I love you Clark."


	27. Chapter 26 - Epilogue

I laid on the sofa resting a bag of Doritos on my belly, this is the part of pregnancy I loved, resting the food on my belly. I was getting good at balancing drinks but I wasn't always so willing to risk that one. "Mummy mummy!" I heard my four year old son yell. He ran over and jumped onto the sofa, I winced and he smiled fluttering his eye lashes. "Daddy flew me over the house!"

"Did he now?" I asked shaking my head. "I might have to talk with daddy and stick him on that naughty step." Jordan pouted and I bit my lip trying to hide my smile. "We shouldn't fly around the house or over it, that is very hard to explain. You get to fly as a treat when we go to the fortress."

"It wasn't my fault," I looked up to see Clark walking into the house. He leant down kissing me softly, and then he kissed my stomach. "He just pouted and you know he kind of had me there." He said his voice going quieter.

"Pathetic," I scoffed shaking my head. "You've faced off against so many things and you can't say no to Jordan's pouting?"

He shook his head, "how are my daughters doing?" He asked stroking my stomach. I shrugged, "Jordan are you going to talk to your baby sister?"

Jordan began talking to my belly and Clark looked at me, "I feel like a house Clark, I'm 4 months pregnant and I look ready to give birth," I groaned. "But on the plus side, I can now rest food on my belly." He laughed, "I feel more drained in this pregnancy Clark, I thought carrying Jordan was bad but" I let out a huff.

"Well let's hope we figure out a way to keep those babies in you long enough without seriously hurting you or each other," he said.

"You mean like Jordan broke my rib?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Good job everyone in my family can heal." He nodded, I looked to see Jordan fast asleep on my stomach and I smiled, I ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "He's perfect."

"He is, and so are you," he said. I smiled and stroked his face, "any magic being used?"

"No I stopped fighting demons this pregnancy it's hard to go and pee as if I'm being thrown across the room, the babies will probably break me," I said shaking my head. "Kelly is loving the demon action."

"How is she?" Clark asked.

"Not good," I said shaking my head. "Not good at all. I haven't seen her for about 2 years since she lost her baby, I think it hurts seeing Jordan."

"What does Lila say?"

"That'll she come around, I mean there's only so much she can avoid us," I said. There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it, I need to pee." He picked Jordan off me and I got off the sofa with a struggle, I walked towards the door. I could feel myself swaying from side to side kind of like a penguin. I opened the door and saw Kelly stood, "since when did you knock? You orb."

"I didn't know if you were going to slap me," she admitted. "Wow you're fucking massive!"

"I wouldn't slap you," I said. "Unless you did something that deserves slapping?"

"I have a small surprise," she said. She picked up something on the other side of the door and I saw a tiny baby in a carseat and I stared at her in surprise. "I gave birth yesterday."

I reached up slapping her, "how come you didn't tell me?" I asked slightly hurt. I let her in and she sighed, "I'm your sister."

"After I had the still birth it was hard, seeing Jordan and I needed to do some soul searching. Along the way I got pregnant again and I decided to hide out instead of come back in case I lost another one. I couldn't deal with that, and then when mum told me you were pregnant."

"You couldn't face me until you had the baby in your arms," I said knowing where my sister's thought process want.

"Yeah."

"I want cuddles. But I really need to pee." I orbed upstairs and quickly went to the toilet, sometimes it was easier to orb than walk. But both of these things took a lot of energy, I washed my hands and orbed back downstairs onto the sofa. Kelly handed me the baby, "so name?"

"Her name is Bianca Liberty," she smiled, my eyes widen as I looked at her. "I named her after my favourite sister, and I'd like you to be her godmother?"

"Of course," I said. "I forgive you." I looked down at the baby and smiled, she was beautiful and perfect.

"Where is my favourite nephew?" Kelly asked.

"Right here!" I heard an excited voice yell. He ran in and jumped into her arms and she kissed his cheek. "Aunt Kelly! Did you bring my sweets?"

Kelly looked at me and then back at Jordan and whispered something to him, "I see you visited my son," I muttered. She nodded sheepishly, "are you the reason my son was hyper at times?"

"Maybe," she admitted sheepishly. "I had to bribe him not to tell you about the baby and thankfully your son is a blabber mouth."

"Just wait until your daughter is old enough," I said. I looked around, "CLARK?!" The baby jumped slightly and I chuckled.

"He went," Jordan said. I looked at my son, "flew away. Auntie Kara wanted him." I reached for the remote and turned on the television. Being aired on the news was two planes in a direct course to crash into each other. "Woah."

Jordan sat next to Kelly as I watched the tv, I saw Clark immediately and I bit my lip, even after being together for so many years I got nervous seeing the man I love risking his life, despite being invincible. "How on earth does something like that happen?"

"I don't know," I mumbled not being able to tear my eyes away from the screen. I watched as they managed to steer the planes away from each other and land them in a field. Although I happened in a space of 3 minutes it felt like hours.

I turned the television off, "how is Kara still managing to do supergirl things whilst pregnant?" Kelly asked. "Like surely there's questions about the safety?"

"Oh yes," I said nodding my head. "She sometimes struggles with it but Kara is Kara." I shrugged. As I said it I felt six sets of heavy footsteps land. "I guess they are here."

"Did anyone die?" Kelly asked.

"Luckily no," Clark said. He bent down and kissed my head and then sat down next to me, he looked at the baby and smiled a little, "Kelly you shouldn't keep secrets. Or avoid is if you'd have told us it was too hard that would have been fine."

"I know," Kelly said shrugging.

I felt one of the baby kick and winced, "Get my beautiful goddaughter," I said softly. "I feel like one of these twins are about to break a rib or her." Kelly jumped up and took Bianca away from me and I groaned. Clark placed a hand on my stomach and massaged gently, as soon as he touched my stomach the kicking stopped. "What do they just think they can kick me and it'll get daddy's attention?"

Clark looked at me and I saw a smile, "No," he denied.

"They aren't even here yet and they have you wrapped around their fingers," I chuckled. "I'm going to love watching you spread yourself between three children and me." He shrugged, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to do it. I reached over for my bag of doritos only to find them gone. I looked at the floor and then around the room, I looked to see Jordan eating my doritos. "Oh hell no."

"Libby!" Clark said shaking his head.

"Doritos," I called orbing them to me. I watched as his face dropped as they orbed over to me and he pouted. I rested them back on my stomach and put another crisp in my mouth. "Too slow baby boy, too slow."

"I can't believe you did that," Kara said shaking her head. I shrugged, I didn't care I was a hungry pregnant woman. "Your own son."

"Every man for himself," I grunted. Jordan looked at me and nodded in agreement, "he is so my son."

"You wait until he gets his powers," Kelly said shaking her head.

"If" I said. "If he gets his powers. If he does I'll bind them." She stared at me shocked, "not to stop him from stealing my food." I felt the need to add the last part, I didn't want them to think I would bind my child's powers because he stole my food. Jordan came over and sat on Clark's lab but laid his head on my stomach, I smiled and stroked his head. "I love you."

"I love you too mummy," he said. I reached over and handed him a crisp and he grinned, we stayed talking for most of the night until it was time for me to get Jordan to bed.

"Give everyone kisses baby boy," I said pushing myself up off the sofa. He gave everyone kisses and they all started to get ready leaving. I waved bye and walked up the stairs with Jordan holding my hand. I walked into his room and he got into bed, I kissed him and stroked his head. "I love you Jordan. Good night baby boy."

"Night mummy," he said. I walked over to the door, "mummy?" I looked at him. "I hid a bag of doritos under your bed from daddy."

"Okay, I'll save you some," I laughed.

"I love you mummy."

I smiled shaking my head walking out, I made my way into our room and laid on the bed, Clark came in with a tray of food, "If I could move I'd kiss you." He laughed and placed it on the bed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. I took a bite of the burger and looked back at Clark, "I've come up with a solution for the stopping of broken bones when the babies kick you, also a way for you not to be hurt by them as well as each other."

"What?"

"Red sun."

"No," I said straight away. "I'm not exposing our children to red sun, I'd rather deal with the few broken bones every now and then. I refuse to weaken our children. Look we know these babies are not going to make it to full term, I'm 18 weeks pregnant, as long as we pass the 25 week mark our children can be fine, their survival rate is higher."

"I worry," he sighed.

"I know but I refuse to do that," I said. "I coped with Jordan I can do it again, he also calms the babies down at times. Like you."

"I love you Libby."

"I love you Clark."


End file.
